Par l'Enfer!
by Miss Alysandra
Summary: Spike ressasse les récents évènements au bar de Willy l'Indic. Notes: L'histoire débute juste après "Out of my mind" BtVS, s5 . Cependant, certains évènements de cette même saison, et de Angel s2, ne sont jamais arrivés. Pensées entre ' ' et en italique.
1. 1ère partie: Si tu insistes

**1ère partie****: Si tu insistes…****  
**

_'Par l'enfer! Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive?'__  
_  
Accoudé au comptoir du bar de Willy l'Indic, il avala une gorgée du whisky qui, l'espérait-il, l'aiderait à oublier la révélation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt.

_'Tomber amoureux! N'avait-il pas retenu la leçon la dernière fois? N'avait-il pas décidé de ne plus s'attacher et de privilégier les relations d'une nuit?'__  
_  
Il reprit une gorgée de son whisky.

_'Lui. William le Sanguinaire. Seul vampire a avoir éliminé deux Tueuses. Il était tombé dans son piège! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne pense qu'à elle, à la douceur de ses cheveux, à son goût, à son parfum? Il se souvenait de tout cela depuis les ratés du sort de Willow…'__  
_  
Il ferma les yeux.

"Spike!"

Il se retourna. Devant lui se tenait un démon vert qui devait avoir deux têtes de plus que lui.

"Circius… Je suis content de…"

"Laisse tomber les politesses! Tu me dois un paquet d'argent et si tu n'allonges pas l'oseille devant moi d'ici trente secondes, je n'aurai plus qu'à te tuer!"

"Circius, mon ami…"

"Je ne suis pas ton ami… et ne pense surtout pas pouvoir t'échapper, je ne suis pas venu seul," dit le géant en remarquant le coup d'œil de Spike vers la sortie de secours.

Spike regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit trois autres démons de la même espèce.

_'Et merde! Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça!'__  
_  
Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et s'élança vers la sortie, balançant au passage son poing dans l'estomac de Circius.

Il fut arrêté net par l'un des autres démons verts. S'ensuivit alors une bagarre générale dans laquelle il se défoula - il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de taper sur quelqu'un depuis cette foutue puce dans sa tête - mais prit aussi de nombreux coups. En ce moment même, Circius essayait de lui arracher la tête.

"Spike?"

_'Cette voix.'__  
_  
"Tu attires toujours autant les ennuis, à ce que je vois!"

_'Elle était là. L'objet de ses pensées les plus intimes était dans ce bar!'__  
_  
"Besoin d'un coup de main?"

"Ce ne serait pas de refus, surtout si tu pouvais commencer par éloigner cette grenouille géante de moi!"

"Si tu insistes…"

Elle balança quelques coups de poings et de pieds bien placés et réussit à séparer Spike de Circius.

"Viens!" ordonna Buffy en prenant Spike par la main et l'entraînant à sa suite.

Ils quittèrent l'établissement et s'enfoncèrent en courant dans les rues sombres de ce quartier mal famé de Sunnydale. Leurs poursuivants étaient sur leurs talons, mais ils réussirent à les semer en passant par les égouts.

Ralentissant enfin leur course, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de la jeune fille.

"Je te dois une fière chandelle, Tueuse!"

…

"Par l'enfer! Que venais-tu faire chez Willy?"

"Chercher quelques renseignements sur les meurtres qui ont été commis ces derniers jours."

"Oh!"

_'Non mais, que croyait-il? Qu'elle était à sa recherche?'__  
_  
"Oh quoi?"

"Rien. Je me disais simplement que si tu n'avais pas été là ce soir, je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. Enfin… plus mort que je ne le suis déjà! Remarque, ça t'aurait donné une bonne occasion de faire la fête!"

"Ne dis pas ça…" lui demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard étrange.

Il attendit la suite mais rien ne vint.

Buffy l'invita à entrer chez elle, puis lui dit:

"Tu es couvert de sang. Monte dans ma chambre et prends une bonne douche. Tu trouveras de quoi te changer quand tu sortiras. Je vais faire de même dans la salle de bains du bas."

Spike ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il grimpa les escaliers et pénétra dans la chambre de Buffy. Là, il ôta ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Quand elle entendit l'eau couler, Buffy entra dans la chambre à son tour, et déposa sur le lit un treillis et un tee-shirt que Riley avait laissés chez elle précédemment. Puis elle prit des affaires de rechange et redescendit les escaliers.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle frappa à sa porte.

"Spike? Je peux entrer?"

"Fais comme chez toi, Tueuse."

Elle entra, une trousse de premiers secours dans une main et trouva Spike torse nu.

"Il… il vaut mieux te soigner, on ne sait pas ce que ces démons ont pu te refiler comme microbe…" bafouilla-t-elle en sortant un coton.

Elle entreprit de lui désinfecter le visage puis le torse. Lentement, elle tamponna chaque plaie, évitant de le toucher de ses doigts, puis leva les yeux vers lui.

Spike la regardait intensément, en silence.

"Arrête de faire ça!"

"Quoi, Tueuse?"

"Me regarder ainsi…"

"Tu es très jolie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais."

Le regard de Buffy se voila. D'un geste adroit, elle envoya le coton dans la poubelle.

"Je… je dois téléphoner… à Giles… pour lui dire… pour Willy… et prendre des nouvelles…p-pour la suite," bégaya-t-elle.

"Vas-y, je ne bouge pas," répondit Spike en la regardant s'éloigner, la détaillant à son aise et ébauchant un sourire.

…

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle regagna sa chambre et vit que Spike, qui avait enfilé le tee-shirt, s'était endormi.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'observa. Il semblait en paix. Sa peau avait l'air si douce. Elle tendit la main vers lui et le toucha. Elle était douce. Buffy n'avait jamais été si proche de lui à part pendant le sort de Willow ou quand ils avaient essayé de se tuer. Elle passa délicatement ses doigts fins sur son visage, sur sa cicatrice au-dessus de son œil gauche. Il était doux et ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle passa son pouce sur ses lèvres.

"A quoi joues-tu, Tueuse?" questionna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et en lui attrapant le poignet.

"J-j-je…"

"Tu quoi, Tueuse?" insista-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et en fixant sa bouche.

"Rien!" répondit-elle en dégageant son poignet.

Elle se précipita vers la porte mais ne l'atteignit pas. Il l'attrapa par la ceinture et la tira en arrière. Elle lui donna un coup de pied. Déséquilibré, il tomba, l'entraînant sur le sol avec lui. Dans la chute, Spike se retrouva à moitié allongé sur elle. Buffy soupira et frappa sa tête contre le sol. Une fois. Deux fois.

"Ne fais pas ça," lui dit-il doucement.

"Je suis frustrée."

"Quel est le problème, Tueuse? Ton adjudant chef ne te satisfait plus?"

Elle le repoussa et sauta sur ses pieds.

"Va te faire foutre!" l'insulta-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

"Si tu insistes…"

Spike se leva et l'embrassa dans le cou. Buffy rougit. C'était comme si la température de la pièce avait soudain augmenté de 20 degrés. Une vague de désir la submergea.

"Qu'est-ce q-que t-tu fais?" demanda-t-elle en essayant de comprendre le geste du vampire.

"Je t'embrasse dans le cou."

"O-oh."

"Quoi?" questionna-t-il en la retournant vers lui.

"Tu m'as embrassée," lui dit Buffy, confuse.

"J'étais là."

"Dans le cou," insista-t-elle.

"Je sais."

"Pourquoi?"

"J'en avais envie."

_'Que signifiait tout cela? Où voulait-il en venir? S'amusait-il avec elle, comme un chat avec sa souris?'__  
_  
"Qu'as-tu envie de faire d'autre?" lui demanda-t-elle, effrontément.

"Les jeunes filles de ton genre ne devraient pas poser de telles questions…" lui répondit-il en se penchant vers elle, une petite flamme coquine dansant dans ses yeux.

Il n'était plus qu'à un souffle d'elle.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé?" reprit-il.

"Et toi, pourquoi M'as-Tu aidé?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Spike?"

"Tueuse?"

"Pourquoi n'en finis-tu pas avec moi? Je sais que tu le veux."

"En es-tu sûre?"

"Je pense que tu as envie de me vider de mon sang toi-même, pas de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire."

"Quoi?" lui dit-il interloqué et la regardant fixement.

"Tu as envie de me serrer contre toi pour me tuer."

"Arrête de parler comme ça."

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de me tuer pour m'étreindre."

"Tu t'es tapée la tête trop fort!"

Elle se réfugia sur son lit, remettant de l'espace entre eux.

"Tu es devenue folle? Je suis ton ennemi mortel."

"Tu n'es plus mon ennemi mortel depuis ce jour où tu m'as dit que tu voulais m'aider à sauver le monde. Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes maintenant, mais certainement pas ennemis."

Spike s'assit à son tour sur le lit. Il était un peu secoué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il s'allongea, croisant les bras sur son torse. Buffy prit sa main, la repoussa et se lova contre lui.

"Que fais-tu, Tueuse?"

"Pourrais-tu s'il te plait m'appeler Buffy? Aujourd'hui seulement," demanda-t-elle, ses doigts commençant à dessiner des arabesques sur son torse.

"Buffy, s'il te plait," soupira-t-il en lui saisit la main.

"S'il te plait quoi?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? C'est moi, Spike! Tu ne te souviens pas?"

"Je m'en souviens. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais tuée?"

Il soupira à nouveau.

"Parce que."

"Ce n'est pas une réponse!"

"Je n'en ai pas d'autre. Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu me hais, tu te souviens? Qu'est-ce qui a changé?"

"Tu m'as touché."

"Ah bon?" dit-il, stupéfait.

"Je crois que ça a commencé quand j'ai vu que tu étais toujours là quand j'avais besoin d'être consolée…"

_'Oh. Touché dans ce sens là…'__  
_  
"Spike?"

"Oui?"

"Je suis désolée de te traiter comme je le fais parfois, mais tu arrives toujours à me mettre hors de moi."

"Je le fais exprès. Je suis bon à ce jeu là!"

"Je sais," lui répondit-elle en le regardant fixement.

_'Il ne devrait rien tenter pour le moment…'__  
_  
Mais il se pencha et l'embrassa. Et elle lui répondit sauvagement.

…

A l'instant même où sa bouche prit la sienne, la fièvre s'empara d'elle. Il aurait fallut qu'elle touche chaque millimètre de son corps glacé pour la faire tomber.

"Par l'enfer! Que fais-tu?"

"Je te rappelle le plaisir que tu prenais à m'embrasser il n'y a pas si longtemps!" répondit Buffy en faisant référence au sort de Willow.

"Encore…"

"Si tu insistes…"

L'air s'était raréfié dans la chambre et l'atmosphère était devenue électrique entre eux. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il rêvait d'elle. Des semaines qu'il rêvait d'elle agissant comme cela avec lui.

"Buffy?"

"Spike, j'ai envie de toi."

Il se leva brutalement et se dépêcha d'enlever le tee-shirt qu'elle lui avait prêté. Elle le regardait faire avec amusement. Il était convaincu que s'il n'agissait pas tout de suite, pour une quelconque raison, elle allait changer d'avis. Et l'envie qu'il avait d'elle le rendait déjà à moitié fou. Elle le fixa.

"Quoi?"

"J'aime beaucoup ton torse," lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et glissant ses doigts sur ses abdominaux.

Il lui enleva son petit haut court.

"J'aime encore plus ce que je vois," répondit-il en lui embrassant la poitrine.

Elle haleta de désir. Son pantalon de pyjama la gênait. Elle voulut en descendre l'élastique mais Spike l'en empêcha.

"Pas encore…"

Elle renversa la tête en arrière pendant que la main de Spike prenait l'un de ses seins et commençait à le titiller. De son côté, Buffy le caressait à travers le treillis.

Il commença à parcourir son corps avec la pointe de sa langue. Il prit la ceinture de son pyjama entre ses dents, et lui enleva, aidé par Buffy. Puis il s'assit sur ses talons et la regarda. Elle avait l'air d'une vision maintenant. Alanguie et nue. Il ôta son pantalon, s'allongea lentement sur elle en la fixant et l'embrassa. Soudain, elle le fit rouler sous elle, et se plaça à califourchon sur lui.

Du bout des lèvres, elle traça un chemin de baisers en partant de son visage, puis le cou et descendit lentement vers son torse, son nombril… Il ferma les yeux.

…

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était accoudé au comptoir, chez Willy l'Indic. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser ce décor de son imagination. Hélas, la situation était bien réelle. Il était devant son verre de whisky.

"Par l'enfer!" s'écria-t-il en jetant son verre contre le mur. "Cela ne peut plus durer!"

Il venait, encore une fois, de rêver.


	2. 2ème partie: Poison

Le titre est tiré de la chanson d'Alice Cooper "Poison".

* * *

**2ème partie: Poison  
**

"Giles?" dit Buffy en entrant dans l'appartement de l'ancien bibliothécaire. "Vous m'avez demandé de passer…"

"Aie!" lui répondit Giles en émergeant de dessous la table de la salle à manger et se cognant la tête.

"Ça va? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-dessous? Vous n'avez plus rien à manger et pensiez retrouver quelques miettes de pain?"

"Très drôle, Buffy! Non, en fait, je cherchais mon… crayon!" dit-il en montrant celui qu'il tenait dans la main.

"Oh…! euh, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de me dire tout de suite de quoi il s'agit? J'ai rendez-vous avec Riley avant qu'il ne parte voir ses parents et j'aimerais profiter de lui au maximum… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire," dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil.

"Hein…? Oh! Oh oui…! Hum, voilà. Selon des témoins, il y aurait trois nouveaux démons en ville."

"Trois? Rien que ça!"

"Oui! Ce sont des démons cyclopes. Ils opèrent comme les vampires et boivent le sang de leurs victimes pour se nourrir."

"Des démons comme je les aime… mais ce n'était pas la peine de m'appeler pour ça, Giles!"

"Si, Buffy. Justement. Pour en venir à bout, ce n'est pas le cœur qu'il faut viser… Il faut leur crever l'œil…"

"Ok. Je leur crève l'œil. Rien d'autre?"

"Non, pas que je sache… Tu peux y aller."

"Bon, ben, merci pour cette charmante nouvelle. Je me sauve!"

"Buffy? Téléphone-moi dès que tu les as tués!"

"Ok. A plus tard!"

Elle sortit.

…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Spike se retrouvait chez Willy l'Indic pour y cuver ses problèmes. Ces derniers temps, il y avait même prit un abonnement.

_'Maudite puce!'__  
_  
Il avala une longue rasade de whisky.

_'Quand cesserait-elle de l'importuner?'__  
_  
Il finit son verre et demanda à Willy de le servir à nouveau.

_'A cause d'elle, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Plus rien à voir avec William le Sanguinaire, le seul vampire à avoir éliminé deux Tueuses!'__  
_  
Il avala son verre d'une traite.

_'Il était devenu un paria, comme Angel. Sauf que lui, Spike, était toujours un vampire voulant faire le mal! Il voulait tuer, mais ne le pouvait pas! Et de ce fait, il n'avait plus aucune prestance aux yeux de ses congénères.'__  
_  
Il se leva et sortit du bar.

_'Maudite puce! Si encore elle était le seul de ses problèmes…'__  
_  
Il marcha dans les rues de la ville, tentant désespérément de chasser d'autres pensées de sa tête.

_'Par l'enfer! Il était possédé. Incapable de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle! La couleur de ses yeux, la douceur de sa peau et son goût sur ses lèvres… Il n'avait plus aucun espoir avec elle. Trop de paroles. Trop d'actes. Il savait qu'il devait l'oublier. Mais par l'enfer! Ça n'était pas si facile!'__  
_

Après avoir accompagné Riley à la station de bus où l'attendait une navette qui le conduirait à l'aéroport, Buffy décida de rentrer à pied chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas dormir dans sa chambre d'étudiante ce soir. Willow y passait de moins en moins de temps et quitte à être seule, autant que ce soit chez elle. Joyce avait emmené Dawn voir son père à Los Angeles, et Buffy avait la maison pour elle seule pendant encore quelques jours.

Soudain, un bruit dans une ruelle voisine tira Buffy de ses pensées. Lentement, elle sortit Mr Pointu de sa manche et longea les murs. Jetant un coup d'œil, elle vit le Trio, dont Giles lui avait parlé dans l'après-midi, en train de se nourrir.

Elle s'apprêtait à attaquer, quand une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

"Bonjour, Tueuse! Ou plutôt bonne nuit! Ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place!"

"Spike! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Ça ne t'arrive jamais de prévenir avant de débarquer?"

"Oh, on s'est levé du pied gauche?"

"Hein?"

"Tu es de mauvaise humeur…"

"Toujours quand je te vois!"

"Excusez-nous! On vous dérange?"

Spike et Buffy se retournèrent d'un bloc. Le Trio était devant eux et ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

"Non, pas du tout!" dit Buffy. "Justement, je me demandais comment mettre un terme à cette conversation."

"Et moi je me demandais si tu accepterais de nous servir de repas…" dit le plus grand des trois.

"Eh! Une minute!" dit Spike en prenant son visage vampirique. "J'étais là avant toi!"

"Oh! On peut partager si tu veux."

Spike lui balança son poing dans le ventre.

"J'aime pas partager!"

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Buffy planta Mr Pointu dans l'œil du Cyclope qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Au lieu de se désintégrer comme les vampires, celui-ci se liquéfia en quelques secondes, ne laissant plus qu'une espèce de flaque jaunâtre sur le trottoir.

"Beurk!" dit Buffy. "Pas très appétissant…"

Fou de rage l'autre démon se jeta sur elle.

De son côté, Spike s'en donnait à cœur joie, en tabassant le dernier. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire. D'un large geste de la main, il griffa Spike sur le torse et l'envoya valser dans les poubelles.

"Buffy!" cria-t-il. "Comment on les tue?"

"Vise l'œil!" répondit-elle.

Spike se releva, prenant dans sa main un tesson de bouteille. Se jetant sur le démon qui se dirigeait à présent vers Buffy, il le fit tomber à terre. Sonné, le démon ne bougeait plus. Spike en profita pour le retourner et lui enfonça le morceau de verre dans l'œil.

Il se redressa et regarda Buffy lutter contre le troisième Cyclope.

_'Elle avait de la classe quand elle se battait. Ça la rendait encore plus attirante, plus… sexy. Diaboliquement sexy! Cette fille lui avait vraiment tourné la tête et il était parti pour rêver encore un moment d'elle!'__  
_  
Totalement inconsciente des sentiments que Spike pouvait nourrir à son égard, Buffy évita avec souplesse un coup porté par son adversaire. Elle l'attaqua à son tour et l'envoya se cogner contre un mur. Voyant, le démon étourdi, elle en profita pour s'adresser à Spike.

"Eh! Déjà fini? Tu pourrais…"

Elle s'interrompit en sentant les griffes du démon lui lacérer le dos. Elle tomba à genoux.

"Tu ne devrais pas croire que tu vas gagner si facilement," lui dit-il.

Buffy se redressa et ramassa Mr Pointu.

"Je ne le crois pas. J'en suis sûre! Et j'ai une bonne raison pour cela…"

"Laquelle?" demanda le Cyclope.

"Tu viens de déchirer mon tee-shirt préféré!"

Elle leva la main et lança le pieu, qui alla se planter dans l'œil du démon.

"Joli tir, Tueuse!" la complimenta Spike.

"Merci," dit-elle en grimaçant. "Allez viens, je t'offre une bonne dose de désinfectant!"

…

"Giles? Vous m'aviez demandé de vous appeler dès que ce serait fait… Ben voilà, c'est fait!"

"Buffy? J'ai découvert quelque chose à propos d'eux, dans l'un de mes livres…"

"Je vous écoute!"

"Avant tout, je dois te demander si tu as été blessée?"

"Giles! C'est gentil, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien! Ils m'ont juste un peu lacéré le dos… rien de bien méchant. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain il n'y paraîtra plus!"

"Ils t'ont lacéré le dos, dis-tu. Avec leurs griffes?"

"Oui. Avec quoi d'autre?"

"Mon Dieu!"

"Giles…? Ne me dites pas que leurs griffes étaient empoisonnées…? Je vais mourir, c'est ça!" demanda-t-elle apeurée.

"Oui. Euh… non! Enfin…"

"Hein? Je ne comprends rien… Vous ne pourriez pas faire plus clair? Branchez le décodeur!"

"Buffy… leurs griffes ne sont pas empoisonnées dans le sens où tu l'entends. Elles sont enduites d'une substance qui s'infiltre dans la peau de celui qui a été touché et qui lui donne envie de… 'sauter sur tout ce qui bouge'!"

"Je vais avoir des pulsions meurtrières! C'est ce que vous voulez dire?"

"Non, Buffy. Tu auras envie de faire l'amour avec tout être à portée de main. Homme… Femme… Vampire… Démon…"

Buffy rougit violemment.

"C'est… c'est irrémédiable?"

"Non, rassure-toi! C'est déjà arrivé par le passé et l'effet n'est que de 48 heures."

"Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre ça?"

"Rien, à part rester cloîtrée chez toi, pendant ce temps. Tes 'pulsions' n'apparaîtront pas si tu ne vois aucun être humain. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu restes chez toi. P-pour être sûre de ne ressentir aucun d-désir incontrôlé pour… qui que ce soit."

"Et ça agit au bout de combien de temps?"

"C'est immédiat. Buffy… Dis-moi, tu… tu es… seule?"

"Oui…!Oui, je suis seule… Dites aux autres de rester éloignés. Je vous recontacte dès que la crise est passée."

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Spike qui attendait dans le salon.

…

_'Par l'enfer! Cette scène lui faisait étrangement penser au rêve qu'il avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, chez Willy l'Indic. Une impression de déjà vu s'en dégageait fortement! Tout y était: il se trouvait chez Buffy, blessé et elle parlait au téléphone avec Giles!'__  
_  
Spike esquissa un demi-sourire et attendit la suite avec impatience…

_'Si ce qui allait se passer était à moitié aussi bon que dans son rêve, il serait comblé! D'ailleurs, il sentait que son corps anticipait la suite des évènements et commençait déjà à réagir…'__  
_  
"Spike?"

Il sursauta comme prit en faute. Devant lui se tenait Buffy, une trousse de pharmacie dans les bras.

"Quoi, Tueuse?"

"Giles vient de me dire quelque chose d'assez alarmant et j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire…"

"Explique-toi."

"Très bien, mais pendant que je le fais, enlève ton tee-shirt que je te désinfecte!"

Buffy renversa du produit sur un coton et nettoya le sang qui avait coulé sur son torse. Mais ce simple acte lui procura un intense plaisir sensuel. Elle se concentra alors sur ses plaies et lui raconta ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre y compris leurs futures 'pulsions'.

S'il avait eu un cœur, celui-ci cognerait certainement à tout rompre dans la poitrine de Spike, tant le contact des doigts chauds de la Tueuse sur son torse lui faisait de l'effet. Au fond de lui-même, Spike était enchanté par la situation, mais il décida de ne pas lui montrer.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire, Tueuse!"

"Laquelle?"

"Tu montes dans ta chambre et tu te tiens éloignée de moi. Et je reste ici, je n'ai pas envie de succomber à n'importe quoi pendant le trajet jusqu'à ma crypte! Je dormirai sur le canapé du salon."

"Et pour te nourrir, tu feras comment?"

"Je peux bien me passer de sang pendant deux jours… par contre, toi, si tu as faim, préviens-moi avant de descendre, que tu ne sois pas dans mon champ de vision et réciproquement!"

"D'accord ça me va! Il y a une salle de bains en bas, si tu veux te rafraîchir… J'utiliserai celle du haut."

"Ok."

"Spike…"

"Oui, Tueuse."

"Avant que je ne monte au premier, tu voudrais bien m'aider?"

Elle se retourna et Spike aperçu les profondes entailles qui lui zébraient le dos. En silence, il prit à son tour un morceau de coton qu'il imbiba de désinfectant, et remontant d'une main son caraco de soie, il commença à tamponner ses blessures.

La respiration de Buffy s'accéléra et Spike s'en rendit compte. Ses gestes se firent plus lents, plus tendres. Il lava consciencieusement chaque plaie, prolongeant la torture de la jeune fille. Décidé à pousser ce plaisir jusqu'au bout, il passa doucement son pouce sur les griffures et sentit la peau de Buffy frémir sous son doigt.

"Tu frissonnes," constata-t-il.

"Tes doigts sont glacés," se justifia-t-elle.

Spike fit redescendre le caraco sur son dos.

"Merci," souffla Buffy, ivre de désir.

Son cœur battait la chamade, son ventre se nouait ; elle avait envie de lui. Alors, elle se leva et se retenant de jeter un regard en arrière, grimpa les escaliers.

…

Les premières dix-huit heures se passèrent sans encombre et le soleil s'était à nouveau couché sur Sunnydale. Spike en avait assez de tourner en rond au rez-de-chaussée et d'entendre Buffy faire de même au premier.

Il décida de prendre l'air dans le jardin.

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Buffy ne cessait de penser à ce qu'elle avait ressenti quelques heures plus tôt quand Spike l'avait soigné. Le contact glacé de ses doigts sur sa peau lui avait été plus qu'agréable. Spike s'était révélé si délicat qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse agir comme cela sans être sous l'emprise d'un désir temporaire.

_'Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça! Et ce qu'elle ressentait relevait de la même cause: les griffures des Cyclopes! En temps normal, jamais elle ne pourrait être attirée par Spike. C'était insensé. Absurde. Après tout, il ne lui plaisait même pas. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Et lui la détestait. De plus, une relation amoureuse avec un vampire, elle connaissait, elle avait déjà donné!'__  
_  
Soulagée d'avoir éclairci le mystère de sa réaction, elle remarqua qu'elle avait faim. Elle sortit de sa chambre et commença à descendre les escaliers.

"Spike, je descends."

Elle attendit sa réponse, mais aucun son ne se fit dans la pièce. Buffy en conclut qu'il devait dormir. Elle ferma les yeux et, à tâtons, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle fouilla dans le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Ayant mit la main sur un restant de lasagnes, elle referma la porte. Spike se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du jardin, indécis, ne sachant pas s'il devait avancer vers Buffy ou retourner dehors.

Un bruit de verre qui se casse tira Buffy de sa torpeur. Au ralenti, elle regarda son plat de lasagne qui s'étalait sur le sol.

"Spike, je… je croyais que… tu dormais…"

"En fait, je suis sorti il y a quelques minutes pour prendre l'air."

Il fit un pas vers elle.

"S'il te plait! N'avance pas!"

"Il est trop tard, Tueuse. Le mal est fait!"

"Non, je ne peux pas croire ça. Je ne VEUX pas croire ça!"

Elle recula, tenta de s'enfuir mais fut arrêtée par le bord de la table.

_'La température de la pièce s'était considérablement réchauffée! Et cette fièvre qui couvait en elle! Elle devait y échapper!'__  
_  
_'Par l'enfer! Elle était vraiment belle les joues rougies par le désir et les yeux fiévreux! Cette rencontre avec le Trio de Cyclopes était vraiment une aubaine pour lui! Encore fallait-il qu'elle se lâche…'__  
_  
Il avança jusqu'à elle et avant qu'elle n'esquisse le moindre geste, l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

La froideur de son corps de vampire apaisa quelques secondes le torrent de lave qui s'était emparé du sien, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette position. Son subconscient le voulait, mais son corps avait déjà capitulé! Timidement, elle leva les yeux vers Spike. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il relevait la tête pour lui laisser le temps de digérer son action quand elle le saisit par le cou et le força à recommencer.

Il lui dévora les lèvres d'une multitude de baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres et chaque fois elle y répondit avec la même fougue. Elle glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Spike et commença à caresser son torse. Sa respiration irrégulière devint encore plus saccadée. Elle avait envie de le toucher encore plus, de le sentir vibrer sous ses caresses, d'apprendre les secrets de son plaisir.

"Spike…" commença Buffy.

_'Spike? Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire?'__  
_  
Elle le repoussa violemment.

"Eh! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Tueuse?"

"Non!"

Elle sortit en courant de la cuisine et Spike l'entendit grimper les escaliers à toute vitesse, puis claquer sa porte.

"Et merde!"

Rageusement il prit un verre qui se trouvait sur la table et le jeta contre le mur. Puis apercevant la carafe, il se la renversa sur la tête pour tenter de calmer le volcan qui grondait en lui.

…

_'Par l'enfer! Elle allait revenir. Il fallait qu'elle revienne!'__  
_  
Il attendit. Cinq minutes. Puis dix.

Un quart d'heure après, elle n'était toujours pas redescendue.

"Puisqu'elle ne vient pas à moi, c'est moi qui vais à elle!"

Il grimpa au premier étage et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la chambre de Buffy quand il entendit la douche couler. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bains et ouvrit doucement la porte.

Par l'entrebâillement, il aperçu la plus magnifique vision qu'il lui ait été donné de voir depuis sa naissance, quelques 120 ans plus tôt!

Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en mèches humides sur son dos. Ses yeux continuèrent leur descente jusqu'à une paire de fesses arrondies, fermes et musclées à souhait, des jambes fines et bronzées. Il s'attarda quelques secondes puis remontant jusqu'à ses cheveux, il remarqua qu'elle s'était retournée à moitié.

Elle ne fit pas de geste, ni pour cacher sa nudité, ni pour s'enfuir. Alors Spike entra complètement dans la pièce. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et pénétra sous la douche.

"Eh! Mais c'est froid!"

"J'avais besoin de cela pour me calmer."

"Et maintenant ça va mieux?"

"Pas vraiment…"

"Tant mieux, parce que c'est pas près de s'arranger!"

Remarquant qu'elle frissonnait violemment, il se saisit de la serviette de bains et l'en enveloppa. Puis il la prit dans ses bras, et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

"Spike?"

"Tueuse?"

"J'ai… envie de toi," dit-elle en hésitant.

"Tu en es sûre?"

"J'ai envie de toi!" répéta-t-elle convaincue.

Il s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa dans le cou. De la pointe de ses dents, il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, lui arrachant de petits cris plaintifs. Puis il traça un chemin de baisers jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il prit sauvagement. Il noua sa langue à la sienne, couvrit ses seins de caresses fiévreuses et imprima à leurs corps enlacés des mouvements pleins de promesses.

Frénétique, il écarta la serviette et Buffy l'embrassa encore, en l'enlaçant, comme pour ne plus jamais le quitter. A ce moment précis, le désir la possédait tellement qu'elle n'avait plus toute sa raison.

Buffy tira sur le tee-shirt du vampire pour le faire sortir de son jean et ainsi caresser son dos musclé.

"Fais-moi l'amour Spike!"

C'était un ordre plus qu'une prière.

Roulant sur le côté, Spike retira ses vêtements.

_'Par l'enfer! C'était trop beau!'__  
_  
Il s'attendait à se retrouver d'une minute à l'autre au comptoir de Willy. Mais rien ne venait et il décida d'en profiter encore un peu.

Il plongea ses yeux embrumés par la passion dans ceux de Buffy tandis qu'il venait en elle. Elle se cambra pour le recevoir et poussa un gémissement de bonheur. Spike l'agrippa par la taille et la serra, s'enfouissant tout entier en elle. Elle renversa la tête en arrière pour crier son plaisir. Il commença à aller et venir en elle, et elle l'accompagna dans cette danse sacrée.

Soudain, elle se mit à trembler convulsivement et un spasme violent irradia le centre de sa féminité. Buffy eut l'impression d'exploser, de voler en éclats. Elle cria son plaisir. Puis Spike jouit à son tour, dans un râle rauque, son corps se raidissant tout à coup. L'extase était si forte que s'il n'était pas déjà mort, il lui aurait succombé. Des vagues et des vagues de plaisir déferlaient sur eux, les emportant dans un univers de sensations inimaginables.

…

"Réveille-toi, Tueuse," murmura Spike à son oreille avant de prendre son lobe entre ses dents et de le mordiller.

"Mmmm."

"Chaton."

"Spike. Combien de temps a-t-on dormi?"

"A peu près deux heures."

"J'ai chaud," constata-t-elle.

Le feu qu'elle sentait dans son corps, semblait la consumer petit à petit.

"Viens."

Il l'entraîna hors du lit et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains.

Spike ouvrit les robinets de la douche et après avoir réglé la température, s'installa sous le jet d'eau.

"Viens, répéta-t-il.

Sans un mot, elle vint le rejoindre sous la douche et se planta devant lui. Il la contempla avec bonheur. L'eau ruisselait sur ses bras, ses épaules, ses seins et son ventre plat. Ses cheveux tombaient, humides et sensuels, autour de son visage, sur ses joues empourprées. Elle attendit qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Spike tendit une main pour lui caresser l'épaule, puis d'une pression sur la nuque, l'attira contre lui. Buffy se serra entre ses bras avec un soupir d'aise, puis rejeta la tête en arrière, lui offrant ses lèvres. Ils unirent leurs bouches, et, quand leurs langues se mêlèrent, elle fit glisser sa main sur la joue de Spike, puis sur sa nuque, approfondissant de cette façon leur baiser. Ils se couvrirent de caresses, annonçant ainsi le plaisir qu'ils avaient l'intention de se donner.

Spike quitta ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Buffy se cambra contre lui, s'offrant totalement. Il lécha les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur sa peau, les suivit vers sa poitrine, et là, mordilla les pointes de ses seins durcies par le plaisir, avant de les embrasser avec passion.

Quand Buffy ne fut plus qu'un gémissement, Spike s'agenouilla, posa ses lèvres sur son ventre doux et tiède, puis descendit plus bas encore. Sa langue la savoura pendant de longues minutes.

Interrompant quelques secondes sa torture, il glissa un doigt dans son sexe. Buffy s'arqua et cria.

"Doucement, chaton."

Il commença son va et vient et elle gémit doucement. Il entra un deuxième doigt. Elle gémit plus fort. Il caressa le cœur de sa féminité à l'aide de son pouce.

"SPIKE!" cria-t-elle en se cambrant pour mieux s'offrir au plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

Elle trembla de tout son corps en poussant un long râle d'extase. Spike se redressa.

Lentement, le cœur de Buffy se calma et sa respiration redevint régulière. Spike porta sa main à sa bouche et lécha ses doigts un à un.

"Mmm. Tu es délicieuse!"

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, s'accrocha à lui, redressa une jambe pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille et l'inviter à l'union suprême. Passant une main sous ses fesses, Spike la souleva et la colla au mur.

Leurs sexes se cherchèrent, impatients de s'appartenir à nouveau. Les bras de Buffy noués autour de son cou, Spike la fit descendre lentement vers son sexe, puis d'un coup de reins, la pénétra sauvagement.

Dos au mur, elle se mit à bouger sur lui, avec une sensualité incroyable, en frottant la rondeur de ses seins contre ses pectoraux. Spike accompagnait ses mouvements, unissant leurs bouches, attendant qu'elle le rejoigne au bord de l'orgasme.

Soudain, Buffy se cambra et se contracta autour de lui. Au même moment, les barrières que Spike s'étaient imposées, pour patienter le plus longtemps possible, cédèrent.

Buffy haleta de volupté tandis qu'il accélérait la cadence de leur étreinte une dernière fois. Ils parvinrent ensemble au plaisir. Spike cria son bonheur tandis qu'elle le serrait en gémissant son nom, tout en le retenant prisonnier en elle le plus longtemps possible.

Plus tard, quand les spasmes de leurs corps enlacés s'apaisèrent, il coupa l'eau tiède qui coulait toujours entre eux et sortit de la douche pour la transporter sur le lit.

…

Buffy était dans le salon depuis quelques heures. Sa condition de Tueuse lui permettait d'être parfaitement reposée en quelques courtes heures de sommeil réparateur. Ce n'était pas le cas de Spike. Le vampire s'était endormi peu de temps après leur douche commune, en la tenant serrée contre lui. Buffy n'avait pas tardé à faire de même bien qu'elle eût la pensée avant de fermer les yeux, que les sentiments qu'éprouvaient Spike à son égard, n'étaient pas qu'une banale mais incontrôlable envie de sexe brut.

Elle s'était réveillée en début d'après-midi. En ouvrant les yeux, elle avait détaillé le visage de son amant de passage, caressant de ses doigts fins ses lèvres glacées et sa cicatrice au-dessus de son œil gauche. Sentant la fièvre du désir envahir rapidement son corps, elle avait préféré le laisser dormir, se glissant sans bruit hors de la chambre, et descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour se rafraîchir et regarder la télévision.

Elle s'était restaurée légèrement puis affalée sur le canapé. Elle choisit un film avec Molly Ringwald pour se détendre mais arrêta rapidement la diffusion lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle fantasmait autant sur le héros que sur l'héroïne. Elle choisit alors un programme qu'elle jugea moins dangereux pour sa santé mentale, et commença à regarder un documentaire sur les pigeons voyageurs. Mais encore une fois, de drôles de pensées l'envahirent. Elle préféra alors éteindre la télévision et prendre un livre de Thomas Hardy, écrivain et poète anglais de la fin du 19ème siècle, que Willow lui avait offert quelques mois auparavant pour son anniversaire.

Elle était plongée dans sa lecture quand on l'embrassa dans le cou.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis?"

Sans répondre, Buffy montra à Spike la couverture du livre.

"Hardy? Je l'ai bien connu… ou plutôt, j'aurais aimé le connaître afin qu'il me donne quelques conseils sur la façon d'écrire et d'exprimer ses sentiments…Mais j'ai été transformé avant d'en avoir eu le temps et le courage."

"Tu aurais pu par la suite…"

"Oui, mais ça ne me préoccupait plus."

Elle le détailla, de ses cheveux mouillés par la douche qu'elle n'avait pas entendu couler, en passant par son torse où elle voyait perler encore quelques petites gouttes d'eau jusqu'à la serviette qui lui ceinturait la taille.

"Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe?"

"Toi, Tueuse. Rien que toi."

"Jamais tu ne m'appelleras Buffy?"

"Plus tard…"

Il fit le tour du canapé, prit Buffy dans ses bras, et s'assit. Il détacha le cache-cœur qu'elle portait et découvrit qu'elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge. A califourchon sur lui, elle entreprit de déposer des centaines de baisers sur son visage et dans son cou. Puis elle se mit à genoux sur le sol, et l'ayant dégagé de la serviette, prit son sexe dans sa bouche pour lui donner la plus intime des caresses.

"Buffy," grogna-t-il en passant sa main dans les longs cheveux de la jeune fille.

Elle le mordit légèrement. Spike s'arqua sur le canapé et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Buffy releva la tête et passa la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres humides. Elle se redressa, fit glisser sa jupe à terre et revint s'asseoir sur lui. Elle n'avait pas non plus de culotte. Il la fixa, puis se brûla à nouveau à l'intérieur de Buffy. Il resta immobile quelques instants. Les yeux clos. Son front pressé contre le sien. Alors Buffy l'embrassa et ondula doucement ses hanches.

_'Par l'enfer! Cette fille était un véritable aphrodisiaque pour lui. Et elle savait y faire!'__  
_  
Il passa ses bras sous ses fesses, et la soulevant, l'allongea sur les coussins. Elle s'arqua à sa rencontre afin de reprendre ce qu'elle avait commencé. Il ramena les genoux de Buffy à hauteur de ses épaules. Elle renversa la tête et gémit de plaisir. Ses mains agrippèrent l'accoudoir derrière elle comme il allait et venait puissamment.

L'allure que Spike imprimait à leurs deux corps s'intensifiait de minutes en minutes. Sentant son corps entrer en éruption tel un volcan, Buffy ferma les yeux.

"Regarde-moi, chaton," lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ouvrit difficilement ses yeux voilés par la passion mais soutint son regard. Sa respiration était saccadée. Ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de lui. Il captura sa bouche, l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Elle se contracta autour de lui et interrompit leur baiser pour respirer.

"Spike," murmura-t-elle alors que les vagues de l'extase l'emportaient au loin.

"Par l'enfer!" cria-t-il, emporté par la jouissance à son tour.

…

Buffy ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'horloge sur le mur. Minuit. Elle se trouvait toujours sur le canapé, une douce langueur avait prit possession de son corps. Elle aimait ces moments après l'amour, quand les deux partenaires plongent dans un demi-sommeil, épuisés par les efforts physiques qu'ils venaient d'accomplir. Spike était un amant hors du commun. Délicat, patient, imaginatif et surtout attentif au plaisir de sa maîtresse. Des qualités qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas chez lui. Quand cette histoire serait terminée, elle se promettait d'être plus gentille avec lui, moins agressive. Moins… Tueuse.

Elle regarda à nouveau l'horloge. Minuit Cinq. Elle alluma machinalement la télévision à l'aide de la télécommande et, après avoir zappé pendant quelques minutes, tomba sur la série 'Happy Days' qui commençait. La musique lui redonna des forces et la mit de bonne humeur.

_'Ah ce Fonzie. Quel charmeur! Il attirait toutes les filles. De la plus belle à la plus vilaine.'_ Elle sourit puis fronça les sourcils._ 'La plus vilaine?'._

Elle regarda encore une fois l'horloge. Minuit et demi. Spike bougea contre elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle se raidit puis son attention se reporta vers l'écran. Une autre émission avait remplacé la série. Buffy grimaça devant la rediffusion du documentaire de l'après-midi sur les pigeons voyageurs.

_'Elle n'avait rien manqué, c'était absolument assommant!'__  
_  
Elle zappa._ 'Assommant?'_

Elle ferma les yeux, essaya de se concentrer.

_'Vers quelle heure avaient-ils combattu les Cyclopes?'__  
_  
Elle revit le combat, puis se remémora son appel chez Giles. Aucun indice. Alors, elle fouilla plus loin.

_'Riley avait prit la navette pour l'aéroport à 23h30. Elle était partie environ dix minutes plus tôt soit vers 23h20. Elle avait marché pendant un quart d'heure avant d'entendre les bruits dans la ruelle. Puis le combat avait pris 10 autres minutes. Donc il devait être environ 23h45 quand elle avait été griffée. En comptant une marge, relativement importante, de quinze minutes, à minuit, elle était déjà sous l'emprise du poison.'__  
_  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda une dernière fois l'horloge sur le mur. Une heure moins vingt. Cela faisait plus de trois quarts d'heures qu'elle n'était plus contaminée.

_'Qu'ils ne l'étaient plus!'__  
_  
La main de Spike glissa de sa taille à sa poitrine et commença à la caresser. Atterrée, immobile, elle la regarda faire. Sentant un changement dans le comportement de Buffy, Spike demanda:

"Que se passe-t-il, chaton?"

"Ote ta main."

"Quoi?"

"Ote ta main!" hurla-t-elle.

Elle se leva brusquement et se protégea avec sa jupe longue, abandonnée quelques, délicieuses, heures plus tôt.

"Que t'arrive-t-il?

"Ce qu'il m'arrive? Il me demande ce qu'il m'arrive? Le charme est rompu, Spike, le poison n'agit plus et je peux enfin contrôler mon corps!" lui répondit-elle, hystérique.

Il la regardait, abasourdi, alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'enfiler son cache-cœur sans se découvrir.

Il se leva et prit la serviette qui gisait sur le sol. Il voulut s'en couvrir mais décida de narguer Buffy en regagnant l'escalier complètement nu.

Quand il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, Buffy, rhabillée, faisait les cent pas devant la porte en l'attendant.

"Avant que tu ne partes, j'ai une dernière chose à te dire. Si tu oses dire un seul mot de tout cela à Riley ou Giles ou l'un de mes amis, je jure devant Dieu que je te planterai un pieu dans le cœur, sans aucun regret. On s'est compris?"

Spike la dévisagea une dernière fois, puis sortit de la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui.

"On s'est compris," dit-elle, répondant elle-même à sa question.

Elle grimpa les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre dont elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand. Elle enleva ses draps et les mit directement dans la machine à laver. Puis elle prit de quoi se changer et redescendit les escaliers pour prendre une douche dans la salle de bains du bas. Trop de souvenirs dans l'autre. Elle passa de longues minutes à laisser couler l'eau sur son corps, puis se frotta énergiquement afin de nettoyer chaque centimètre carré de peau que Spike avait touché. Enfin, elle jeta sa jupe et son cache-cœur dans la poubelle, et retourna les coussins du canapé.

Elle sortit de chez elle et se dirigea chez Giles. Elle entendit des rires et devina que ses amis l'attendaient malgré l'heure tardive.

"Je me demande si Buffy va bien venir ce soir," s'interrogeait Willow. "Il est vraiment tard et même si elle n'est pas sortie depuis deux jours, elle préfère peut-être attendre demain?"

"Willow. Tu connais Buffy. Si elle n'a pas sa dose d'action régulièrement, elle s'ennuie. Et puis ça fait deux jours qu'on ne l'a pas vue et je suis sûr qu'on lui manque!" déclarait Alex.

Buffy sourit et entra doucement, sans frapper, pour leur faire la surprise.

Alex continuait:

"Au fait, Spike. On ne t'a pas vu non plus ces deux derniers jours…"

Buffy se figea et remarqua Spike qui sortait de la cuisine en sirotant une tasse de sang à la paille. Il aperçut Buffy du coin de l'œil.

"Je prenais du bon temps chez l'une de mes vieilles amies… et toi Buffy, qu'as-tu fait?"


	3. 3ème partie: Everything about you

**Notes de l'auteur**: La scène où Buffy et Spike dansent au Bronze est tirée d'une fanfic de Soulstarsinger, dont le titre est: 'Everything about you'. Je l'ai simplement traduite en français avec l'autorisation de l'auteur.

Le titre est tiré de la chanson d'Ugly Kid Joe "Everything about you", dont les paroles figurent en italique.

* * *

**3ème partie: Everything About You****  
**

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

"Spike, je peux te parler?" demanda Buffy.

"Je t'écoute, Tueuse!" répondit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

"Pas ici."

"Si tu insistes…"

Il sortirent de l'appartement sous le regard étonné du Scooby Gang.

"Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur les choses à ne pas dire!" explosa-t-elle.

"Eh! Du calme, chaton."

"Je ne suis pas ton chaton!" hurla-t-elle.

"Tueuse, si tu ne veux pas que tes amis soient au courant des heures torrides que nous avons passé ensemble, je te conseille de baisser d'un ton."

Buffy inspira et expira longuement.

"Spike, n'oublie pas notre accord. Un seul mot à propos de ces dernières 48 heures et je t'enfonce un pieu dans le cœur," dit-elle la voix pleine de colère contenue. "Tu as bien compris ou je passe tout de suite à la pratique?"

"Ecoute-moi bien, Tueuse! Arrête de refouler tes sentiments et tu te porteras beaucoup mieux!" lui conseilla-t-il en s'éloignant dans la nuit. "Et surtout… préviens-moi quand ça sera fait!"

…

"Buffy, tout va bien?" demanda Giles quand celle-ci les eût rejoint.

"Oui, tout va très bien."

"Nous avons entendu crier dehors… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Spike?"

"Rien, rien du tout. Il a le don de m'énerver… et… après tout ce temps enfermée chez moi, je n'avais pas besoin de ça."

"Oh…!"

"A propos Buffy, raconte-nous ce que tu as fait pendant ces 48 heures," lança Alex, visiblement avide de détails croustillants. "Tu as pris soin de te filmer, j'espère!"

"Alex!" dit Anya en lui lançant son coude dans les côtes.

"Aïe!"

_'J'ai fait l'amour pendant des heures avec Spike. Dans ma chambre, sous la douche et dans la salle à manger. Ça répond à ta question Alex?'__  
_  
"Désolée de te décevoir Alex, mais je n'ai rien fait de bien passionnant. Je me suis reposée, puis j'ai entamé le bouquin de Thomas Hardy que tu m'as offert il y a quelques mois, Willow. Quand j'en ai eu assez, j'ai allumé la télé pour regarder un bon film mais lorsque je me suis rendue compte que je fantasmais à mort sur tous les acteurs et actrices, j'ai zappé et suis tombée sur un documentaire qui parlait de pigeons voyageurs. Comme ce n'était pas mieux, j'ai laissé tomber et je suis remontée me coucher."

"Waouh," dit Willow. "Les griffes des Cyclopes ont un sacré pouvoir!"

"Tu l'as dit!" confirma Buffy. "Enfin les effets sont dissipés et je vais pouvoir profiter du soleil quand il se lèvera dans quelques heures. En attendant, je vais prendre l'air et me défouler sur deux ou trois vampires, en faisant ma patrouille."

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, puis se retourna et demanda:

"Giles, aucune nouvelle arrivée de Cyclopes à me signaler?"

"Non, Buffy. Aucune."

"Tant mieux."

Et elle sortit, sous le regard interrogateur de son ancien observateur.

…

Quelques jours plus tard, Buffy n'avait toujours pas revu Spike et Riley rentra de son voyage en Iowa. Pour fêter son retour, il l'emmena au restaurant, puis au cinéma et ils finirent la soirée dans sa chambre d'étudiant.

_'Tout se passait à merveille. Ils étaient en train de faire l'amour et elle allait enfin pouvoir effacer son expérience avec Spike de sa mémoire.'__  
_  
Une vague de chaleur la submergea et Buffy sut que l'orgasme approchait.

_'Qu'il était bon d'être dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait!'__  
_  
Soudain, son corps se cambra.

"SP…"

Elle se tut, mortifiée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle posa son regard sur Riley, mais il n'avait rien remarqué. Elle lui sourit mécaniquement et lorsqu'il roula à côté d'elle, Buffy se lova contre lui.

_'Mon Dieu! Qu'avait-elle fait? Elle s'était souvenu des moments partagés avec Spike et avait été sur le point de prononcer son nom!'__  
_  
A ses côtés, la respiration de Riley était calme et régulière. Il dormait.

_'Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit toujours sous l'emprise des Cyclopes? Non. Giles lui avait dit que les 'pulsions' ne dureraient que 48 heures. Aurait-il pu se tromper? Non plus. La durée constatée était toujours la même. Alors?'  
_  
Alors, elle imagina le pire…

Elle sortit sans bruit de la chambre après s'être rhabillée, puis se dirigea vers le cimetière et entra dans la crypte qui servait de résidence à Spike.

"Il y a quelqu'un?"

Pas de réponse.

"C'est vraiment sinistre ici," dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. "Et sombre!"

Avisant un briquet sur un tombeau, elle décida d'allumer toutes les bougies. Puis elle s'assit dans un coin pas trop poussiéreux et patienta.

Quand Spike arriva, l'aube allait se lever.

_'Par l'enfer! Qui diable avait osé pénétrer chez lui?'__  
_  
Il aperçut une silhouette recroquevillée contre un mur et sourit.

_'Elle était venue. Il l'avait attendu pendant des heures, seul dans le noir et, ne la voyant pas, avait finalement décidé de sortir un peu, ce soir. Et maintenant, elle était là!'__  
_  
Il la contempla un instant, se rappelant la blondeur exacte de ses cheveux, les traits délicats de son visage et les courbes affolantes de son corps.

_'Par l'enfer! Cette fille était une véritable diablesse.'__  
_  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Tueuse?" demanda-t-il en affichant un masque impassible sur son visage.

Elle bougea, cligna des yeux, se leva puis murmura:

"Spike…"

"Je n'ai rien dévoilé, alors si tu es là pour me tuer, tu peux repartir tout de suite."

_'Pourquoi se montrait-il si dur avec elle?'__  
_  
"Non Spike, je…"

"Tu quoi, Tueuse?"

"Rien."

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand Spike la retint par la main.

"Pas de ça avec moi, Tueuse. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe."

Elle baissa les yeux et fixa le sol.

"J'essaye de comprendre."

"Comprendre quoi, Tueuse?"

"Ce qui m'arrive…"

Elle mêla ses doigts aux siens et fit un pas en avant. Spike lui releva la tête et vit de la confusion et de l'appréhension dans ses yeux. Lentement, elle leva la main vers lui et la posa sur sa joue. Il glissa la sienne au creux de ses reins et la rapprocha de lui. Très près. Trop près. Les yeux de Buffy s'écarquillèrent et elle le repoussa.

"Non! Je… je ne peux pas!"

Elle courut vers la porte et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

_'Par l'enfer! Elle allait finir par le faire tourner en bourrique! Un coup oui, la minute suivante non! Ne pouvait-elle décider une bonne fois pour toutes de ce qu'elle voulait? A moins qu'elle ne pense qu'il se moquait d'elle…?'__  
_

Le surlendemain, Buffy ayant besoin de se décontracter, elle accepta une soirée entre couples au Bronze. Elle s'y rendit donc avec Willow et Tara, Alex et Anya. Riley les rejoindrait un peu plus tard.

"Ils sont bons mais les Dingoes me manquent," dit Willow en désignant le groupe sur la scène. "Euh… sans vouloir te blesser Tara!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai compris," lui répondit celle-ci en prenant la main de Willow.

Le groupe entama un slow et les couples se dirigèrent vers la piste. Buffy resta seule quelques secondes, puis accepta l'invitation à danser d'un garçon.

Pendant ce temps, Spike l'épiait à l'autre bout du bar. Habillée d'un petit haut parme, lacé dans le dos et d'une jupe noire, si courte qu'elle couvrait à peine le haut de ses cuisses, Buffy dansait sensuellement sur la musique douce que les haut-parleurs diffusaient. Il l'observait, ses yeux explorant chaque courbe de son corps, son balancement des hanches, ses paupières à demi-fermées… il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle. Elle était ravissante… captivante.

A voir l'expression sur le visage du type qui dansait avec elle, Spike n'était pas le seul à le penser. Le jeune homme la dévorait des yeux et montrait clairement le désir qu'il avait pour elle.

_'Pauvre type… il n'avait aucune chance!'__  
_  
Spike éprouva un élan de sympathie envers lui.

_'Ne serait-il pas dans le même état si elle s'était frotté contre lui pendant cinq minutes?'__  
_  
Il commanda une bière et se décida à agir.

La chanson se termina sous les applaudissements du public, et le DJ prit le relais pendant que le groupe faisait une pause.

"Et maintenant, une dédicace spéciale. La prochaine chanson est pour Buffy, de la part de Spike. Elle est intitulée 'Everything about you'."

Buffy ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit et les membres du Scooby Gang se dévisagèrent, interdits.

"Euh… Buffy… cela semble vraiment… romantique…" bégaya Willow.

"Prête à danser, mon chou?"

Buffy se retourna vivement et trouva Spike derrière elle qui souriait d'un air satisfait. La musique débuta.

_'Cela ne ressemble pas à une chanson d'amour…'__  
_  
Spike prit ça pour un oui, la fit descendre de son siège et la conduisit sur la piste de danse.  
_  
__I, hate the rain and sunny weather,_  
_And I, hate the beach and mountains too;_  
_And I, don't like a thing about the city, no, no,_  
_And I, I, I, hate the countryside too!_

Elle se mit automatiquement à danser avec lui sans comprendre ce que signifiait tout cela. Puis les choses devinrent un petit peu plus claires quand, continuant à sourire, il se mit à murmurer la suite des paroles de la chanson.  
_  
__And I, hate everything about you!_  
_… everything about you!  
_  
Elle éclata d'un rire léger quand la tension qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée, la quitta.

_'Elle se souvenait du reste des paroles maintenant, et pouvait profiter de cette danse, après tout'__  
__  
__And I, get sick when I'm around,_  
_I, can't stand to be around,_  
_I, hate everything about you!_  
_Everything about you, everything about you,_  
_Everything about you!_

Elle jeta un regard furtif vers les autres qui les regardaient avec une sorte de stupeur horrifiée, et réalisa qu'ils étaient seuls sur la piste. Elle murmura une injure à Spike qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil amusé et continua de danser.  
_  
__Some say I got a bad attitude,_  
_But that don't change the way I feel about you,_  
_And if you think this might be bringing me down,_  
_Look again cos I ain't wearin' no frown!_

Réagissant aux paroles de la chanson, elle roula des yeux et haussa mentalement les épaules.  
_  
__You think it's sad,_  
_And that's too bad,_  
_Cause I'm havin'_  
_A ball hatin'_  
_Every little thing about you!_

Spike était en train de murmurer les paroles à nouveau, et elle fit de même, dansant plus près de lui qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusque là.  
_  
__Everything about you. Everything about…_  
_I get sick when I'm around,_  
_I can't stand to be around,_  
_I hate everything about… you!_

Ils terminèrent la chanson quasiment nez à nez, chacun murmurant les paroles à l'autre. Puis Spike prit Buffy par le bras et la guida jusqu'aux autres.

Elle ricana:

"C'était parfait! Pendant la première minute tu m'as fait flipper!

"Je crois que ça a surtout fait flipper tes copains. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer 'notre chanson', mon chou," rétorqua-t-il en la dévisageant.

"Spike."

"Oui, Tueuse?"

"Va en enfer!"

"Trop tard…"

_'J'y suis déjà.'__  
_  
Elle le regarda s'éloigner.

"Et bien, on a quelque chose en commun! Au moins, je sais qu'il déteste tout de moi!"

"Euh… je n'en serais pas aussi sûre à ta place…" dit Willow.

"Hein? Mais vous n'avez pas écouté les paroles de la chanson ou quoi? 'I hate everything about you', ça signifie bien 'Je déteste tout de toi'?"

"Oui, Buffy, mais… à mon avis ses… ses sentiments pour toi sont beaucoup plus… euh… romantiques…

"Bien sûr! C'est typique des mecs, ça! Ils veulent te faire comprendre quelque chose mais pour cela, ils disent le contraire!" surenchérit Anya.

Buffy les regarda, interloquée.

"Vous voulez dire que…"

_'Il est amoureux de moi… oh, mon Dieu!'__  
_  
Elle se leva et voulut courir derrière lui, mais deux bras l'en empêchèrent.

"Où tu vas comme ça?"

"Riley…! Je-je ne t'avais pas vu!"

"J'avais remarqué," lui dit-il en souriant. "Alors…?"

"Je pensais avoir vu quelqu'un que je connaissais, mais je me suis trompée."

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte du Bronze, puis suivit Riley.

Spike, qui avait perçu un mouvement derrière lui, espéra que Buffy le rejoindrait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il pénétra à nouveau dans le Bronze et la vit attablée à côté de Riley qui lui tenait la main. Il soupira et reprit son poste d'observation au bout du bar, la regardant rire et danser, pendant encore une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. A ce moment là, il se sentit vraiment à l'étroit dans son jean et soupira.

_'Par l'enfer! Il la voulait!'__  
_

Après le départ de Buffy, il vit s'approcher une belle fille aux cheveux noirs et au sourire dévastateur.

"Vous dansez?" lui demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.

Spike promena son regard sur le corps féminin.

_'Elle était assez jolie'__  
_  
"Bien sûr, mon chou," répondit-il en pensant que, à défaut de Buffy, elle ferait l'affaire pour la nuit.

Il sourit et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Dès que la musique commença, elle se fondit contre lui.

_'Ce serait plus facile qu'il ne le croyait.'__  
_  
Elle se frotta contre lui, réveillant son désir à peine endormi, et tenta de l'embrasser. Il repoussa sa tête en arrière et la regarda, embarrassé. Elle lui sourit et recommença sa tentative. Il esquiva, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle, indiquant clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas son geste.

Spike ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais avant qu'il ne put le faire, quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva devant une montagne de muscles.

"Ote tes pattes de ma petite amie, mec!"

"Tommy, nous étions juste en train de danser," dit la fille en se cachant derrière Spike et en le ceinturant de ses bras.

Tommy ne parut pas convaincu en regardant ses mains sur la taille du vampire.

"Juste en train de danser, hein?"

Spike écarta les bras de la fille.

"Ecoute, c'est un malentendu. Pourquoi ne reprends-tu pas ta copine, mon pote? Moi je m' tire!" dit Spike, en apparence très calme.

A l'intérieur, il bouillonnait.

_'Normalement, il aurait déjà attrapé le type et sa copine par le cou pour boire leur sang, mais avec cette foutue puce, il était obligé de ravaler sa fierté.'__  
_  
"Qui c'est qu' t'appelles 'mon pote' ici?" siffla Tommy, en avançant d'un pas, l'air menaçant.

"Tommy, laisse tomber. Je voulais juste te rendre jaloux," lui dit la fille.

_'Jaloux. Elle l'avait utilisé pour rendre ce type… jaloux!'__  
_  
"Sale garce," s'exclama Spike.

Les mains de Tommy empoignèrent son cache-poussière et l'attirèrent à quelques millimètres de lui.

"Personne ne traite ma copine de garce! C'est clair?" dit Tommy en frappant le vampire, puis en le relâchant.

"Eh! Si vous voulez vous battre, allez dehors!" dit un videur en s'interposant devant Tommy.

Spike profita de cette interruption pour quitter le Bronze. Mais Tommy et quelques-uns de ses copains le suivirent.

"Tu permets? On n'a pas fini!"

Avant que Spike put esquisser un geste, une lame de couteau lui entailla profondément l'abdomen. Il hurla de douleur. Ne lui laissant aucun répit, ils se jetèrent sur lui, le rouant de coups au visage, dans le dos, à l'abdomen.

Spike essaya de lutter, mais à chaque tentative, une violente douleur lui vrillait les tempes.

Il se rendit compte que, pour s'en sortir, il devait se faire passer pour mort à leurs yeux. Ce qu'il fit. Peu de temps après, il entendit ses adversaires déguerpir et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

…

Chaque partie, chaque os de son corps le faisait souffrir atrocement. Il souleva sa main, la passa lentement sur son visage puis regarda ses doigts enduits de liquide rouge. Le sang provenait d'une blessure à la tête. Il s'assit, encore sonné, et utilisa le bas de son tee-shirt pour éponger le plus de sang possible de son visage.

Ses mouvements étaient lents et il réalisa soudain l'engourdissement qui gagnait son corps, dû à la forte perte de sang, remplaçant peu à peu la douleur.

_'Il avait besoin de se nourrir et il devait le faire rapidement.'__  
_  
Il réussit à se mettre sur ses pieds et, prenant appui sur le mur, avança dans la ruelle, sa main pressant inconsciemment son estomac, quand une vive douleur se répandit dans cette zone. Il se souvint du couteau et baissa les yeux sur une blessure profonde et saignant abondamment sur ses vêtements, et il aperçut plusieurs autres entailles.

_'S'il avait été humain, il serait mort maintenant. Il serait même déjà mort depuis plus d'un siècle et ne se serait pas fourré dans cette situation.'__  
_  
Il s'engagea dans la rue et s'adossa quelques secondes sur le mur, son front posé contre la pierre froide, essayant d'oublier l'engourdissement de tout son corps, et conserver des pensées cohérentes.

_'Où devait-il aller? Sa crypte le protégerait mais il devait se nourrir. Et la Tueuse était certainement en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui! Il restait Giles…'__  
_  
Spike s'arracha du mur et avança en titubant dans la rue. Il pouvait sentir l'aube toute proche et savait qu'il devait se dépêcher.

Il parvint sur le perron de l'observateur quelques minutes avant le lever du soleil et dû faire un suprême effort pour frapper à sa porte. Sa main s'affaissa lourdement contre le bois et il se força à essayer de nouveau. Sa main gauche toujours pressée sur sa blessure, il fut prit d'un étourdissement le faisant tomber à genoux. Le front contre la porte, il se releva péniblement.

Il avait désespérément besoin de se concentrer, sachant que s'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, il serait mort dans quelques petites minutes, les premières lueurs de l'aube commençant à éclairer les toits.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et il tomba en avant, dans les bras de la Tueuse.

"Spike!" s'exclama Buffy sous le choc, en voyant le vampire, sale et couvert de sang, s'effondrer dans ses bras.

Le regard se focalisa sur elle une seconde.

"Buffy…" murmura-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

…

"Giles! GILES! J'ai besoin d'aide!"

Buffy traîna le vampire inconscient sur le canapé. Elle frémit d'horreur en se rendant compte de son état. Il avait du sang partout: sur ses vêtements, son visage, ses mains, ses cheveux. Il était pâle. Trop pâle, même pour un vampire. Un frisson glacé la parcourut.

Giles descendit en courant les escaliers et se figea devant la forme ensanglantée sur son canapé.

"Seigneur," dit-il avant de se ruer dans la cuisine pour prendre une bassine d'eau.

Pendant que Buffy débarrassait Spike de son cache-poussière et déchirait son tee-shit couvert de sang, il prit des serviettes propres et la trousse de premiers secours dans la salle de bains.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda-t-il en revenant dans le salon.

Il s'agenouilla devant la Tueuse et mouilla l'une des serviettes. Pendant ce temps, Buffy inspectait les blessures du vampire. Aucun d'eux ne parla du fait qu'il s'agissait de Spike dont ils s'occupaient ainsi. Giles était sous le choc et Buffy… Buffy pleurait.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Le vampire continuait à perdre son sang et Buffy était certaine que les profondes entailles sur son torse et son abdomen étaient dues à des couteaux.

"Je ne sais pas, Giles," réussit-elle à dire en prenant une serviette. "Il s'est évanoui à la seconde où j'ai ouvert la porte…Mais ça à l'air mauvais. Très mauvais."

Elle lava délicatement le sang sur sa peau blanche, en faisant des mouvements lents pour ne pas lui infliger plus de douleur.

Giles acquiesça en silence.

_'C'était définitivement mauvais. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver pour que William le Sanguinaire finisse dans cet état?'__  
_  
Cela leur prit une heure environ pour le laver et panser ses blessures les plus importantes. Puis, en combinant leurs efforts, ils le transportèrent dans la chambre et le déshabillèrent. Buffy était trop inquiète pour prendre le temps de rougir quand elle découvrit qu'il ne portait rien sous ses vêtements. Elle voulait juste qu'il se réveille, lui lance une réplique sarcastique pour qu'elle sache que tout allait bien.

Ils le mirent au lit et Buffy s'occupa de ses coupures et contusions les plus légères pendant que Giles se rendait au bar de Willy acheter des poches de sang.

Buffy était folle d'inquiétude. Le voir comme ça lui retournait l'estomac et elle se promit de retrouver celui qui lui avait fait ça et de le tuer lentement, dans d'atroces souffrances.

Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche du vampire et la Tueuse scruta son visage. Les traits tordus par la douleur, il émergea de son inconscience.

Buffy posa sa main sur son visage, y promena ses doigts. Spike ouvrit les yeux.

"Du sang," murmura-t-il tout bas, si bas que Buffy ne l'avait pas entendu.

Mais l'urgence dans sa voix était palpable et Buffy nota qu'il était encore plus pâle que lorsqu'elle l'avait recueilli sur le pas de la porte.

"Giles est en chemin. Il va te rapporter quelque chose à boire," dit-elle doucement.

Soudain, il agrippa son poignet avec une force surprenante, mais le mouvement sembla lui prendre beaucoup d'énergie puisqu'il le relâcha tout de suite. Buffy referma ses doigts sur sa main et la serra.

"Trop tard… Besoin…"

Sa voix se cassa et il ferma les yeux. Buffy paniqua quand elle comprit la portée de ces paroles. Elle reposa sa main et se rua dans les escaliers. Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Willy. Il mit une éternité à répondre et quand il le fit, ce fut pour lui apprendre que Giles n'était pas encore arrivé. Buffy trembla de tous ses membres. Elle reposa le combiné et, sans réfléchir, courut dans la cuisine.

Elle prit un couteau et remonta dans la chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et après un dernier regard au vampire, se trancha une petite veine au poignet. Le sang jaillit immédiatement et Buffy le pressa sur les lèvres de Spike.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit une légère succion sur son poignet. Le vampire avalait lentement mais continuellement. Buffy passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Spike et le vit reprendre des couleurs. Elle sut alors qu'il allait mieux et s'autorisa un sourire. Elle le laissa prendre quelques gorgées de plus, retira son poignet de sa bouche pour aller le bander puis elle entendit Giles revenir, les bras chargés de poches de sang. Il nota son bandage mais n'en souffla mot. A la place, il lui donna quelques poches.

"Il en a encore besoin."

Buffy savait qu'il était mécontent du fait qu'elle ait fait boire son sang à Spike et qu'ils auraient une conversation à ce propos un peu plus tard.

Elle utilisa le couteau pour percer la poche et la porta aux lèvres de Spike, lui soulevant la tête. Il était toujours aussi livide mais semblait à demi-conscient. Il commença à boire immédiatement et sans hésitation. Quand la poche fut vide, Buffy répéta le procédé deux autres fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il en refusa une autre, de la tête.

Appuyé contre le mur, Giles regardait les deux silhouettes sur le lit. Il avait remarqué la tendresse avec laquelle Buffy s'occupait du vampire, ses doigts caressant son front et ses cheveux, ses yeux fixés sur son visage livide. Elle était réellement inquiète de son état.

Giles n'était pas idiot. Il avait compris l'attirance grandissante entre la Tueuse et le vampire. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il approuvait ou qu'il encouragerait, mais il ne pouvait rien contre ça.

Il soupira puis interrogea Buffy du regard quand il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle secoua la tête.

"Descendez. Je vous rejoins dans une minute."

A nouveau il soupira profondément. Il savait exactement où cela allait les conduire et il n'aimait pas ça.

Buffy étudia le vampire étendu à ses côtés. Il n'était plus aussi pâle. Ses lèvres avaient repris leur couleur et elle était certaine que ses joues n'allaient pas tarder à faire de même.

Spike gémit, ouvrit les paupières doucement et la chercha des yeux. Buffy ne put retenir un petit hoquet de surprise quand elle vit les émotions passer dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de Spike. Elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par eux et secoua la tête pour se libérer de leur magnétisme.

La main de Spike rechercha la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent.

"Merci," dit-il calmement, sa voix toujours aussi basse mais maintenant plus assurée.

Elle lui sourit en rougissant, pas par embarras mais parce qu'elle prenait conscience qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie et qu'il lui en était reconnaissant.

"Je t'en prie," répondit-elle simplement.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre alors qu'ils continuaient à se fixer. Buffy sentait son cœur s'accélérer considérablement.

"Que s'est-il passé? Quel démon as-tu énervé cette fois?" demanda-t-elle finalement incapable de contenir sa curiosité.

Il lui sourit tristement et se serra plus étroitement contre elle, obligeant Buffy à déglutir péniblement, mais elle ne se dégagea pas.

"Pas de démon, chaton. Je me suis retrouvé au milieu d'une querelle d'amoureux," dit-il en commençant à rire, puis s'arrêtant brutalement, sa main quittant celle de Buffy pour la presser sur les plaies de son abdomen.

En voyant l'expression de douleur qui passa sur le visage de Spike, Buffy eût du mal à croire que de simples humains lui avaient fait ça.

_'Il était suffisamment fort pour….'__  
_  
Soudain elle se souvint de la puce dans sa tête qui lui interdisait de blesser ou d'agresser les êtres humains.

"Oh mon Dieu," souffla-t-elle en prenant la pleine mesure de ce qu'il avait dû vivre.

"Je vais mieux, chaton," tenta-t-il de la rassurer. "Je vais vivre… en fait, pas exactement, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire," bredouilla-t-il.

"Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu," dit-elle fermement en remarquant qu'il avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts.

Elle se détacha de lui et reposa doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle était debout près du lit, quand la main de Spike agrippa son poignet valide.

"Buffy…"

"Oui?"

Leurs regards s'enchaînèrent à nouveau et Buffy sentit ses genoux fléchir. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent doucement et elle s'approcha plus près de lui. Elle pouvait voir qu'il faisait tout pour rester éveillé. Les lèvres de Spike remuèrent mais les mots étaient prononcés trop bas pour qu'elle les comprenne. Elle fixa ses lèvres, se rapprochant dans l'espoir de mieux entendre, mais il arrêta soudain de parler et les yeux de Buffy se reportèrent sur son visage. Elle hoqueta quand elle vit le désir dans son regard assombri. Les yeux bleus de Spike se refermèrent un instant pour se concentrer. Quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, il avait retrouvé un peu de sa lucidité et murmura:

"Buffy, je…"

"Buffy? Pourrais-tu descendre, s'il te plait. Il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi."

Buffy grommela bruyamment quand elle entendit la voix de Giles. Son regard se porta machinalement vers les escaliers et quand il revint sur Spike, elle le trouva endormi.

"Bonne nuit, Spike," murmura-t-elle, espérant qu'il finirait sa phrase en se réveillant.

Puis elle se retourna et quitta la chambre.

…

Buffy se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers et prit le téléphone que Giles lui tendait.

"Allô?" dit-elle essoufflée.

"C'est Riley. Est-ce que tu vas bientôt arriver? Parce qu'il est déjà huit heures," demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet et impatient que Buffy ne pouvait blâmer.

Après avoir quitté le Bronze, ils s'étaient rendus dans la chambre de Riley pour passer plus de temps ensemble, peut-être même la nuit entière, mais Buffy avait paru peu disposée à cela. Essayant de trouver une échappatoire, elle avait insisté pour téléphoner à Giles, prétextant que son ancien observateur attendait ce coup de fil, et avait été heureuse qu'il veuille lui parler immédiatement d'une prophétie et que cela ne pouvait attendre. Riley avait proposé de patienter dans sa chambre jusqu'à son retour, mais les heures s'étaient écoulées sans qu'elle ne revienne.

Elle appréciait Riley et aimait passer du temps avec lui, mais elle n'était plus certaine que ses sentiments soient assez profonds pour continuer cette relation. Depuis ces deux jours passés à faire l'amour avec Spike, elle avait volontairement prit du recul avec Riley. Elle voulait connaître la nature de ses sentiments envers Spike avant d'aller plus loin avec son petit ami.

Après un moment de réflexion, Buffy s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait eu aucune pensée pour Riley depuis que Spike était apparu à la porte.

"Je suis désolée Riley. Cela risque finalement de prendre un peu plus de temps."

"D'accord. Si c'est si important, laissons passer le week-end et on se voit Lundi."

"Merci Riley. Au revoir!"

Elle reposa le combiné et rejoignit Giles dans la cuisine. Buffy s'appuya contre le mur, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prête à affronter le problème suivant sur sa liste.

"Allez-y, dites-le," le défia-t-elle.

"Dire quoi?"

"Vous savez ce que je veux dire. J'ai vu votre regard avant que vous ne redescendiez."

"Donc, tu sais ce que j'en pense," répliqua son ancien observateur.

"Giles, il était en train de mourir! Et j'ai appelé Willy…! Que vouliez-vous que je fasse d'autre?" s'énerva Buffy.

"Tu te rappelles que c'est Spike? Un tueur impitoyable!" dit Giles en soupirant profondément. "Honnêtement, je redoute les conséquences de ton acte… Il a bu ton sang, cela le rend donc plus fort… Même si nous n'avons rien à craindre pour le moment. Et puis,… c-comment en est-il arrivé là? A-t-il décrit le démon qui l'a mis dans cet état?"

"Ce n'était pas un démon, Giles, mais des humains," déclara-t-elle.

"Et comment est-ce arrivé?"

"Il a parlé d'une querelle d'amoureux…"

"Provoqué par lui ou dans laquelle il s'est retrouvé mêlé?" questionna Giles, sceptique.

"Je pense qu'il s'y est trouvé mêlé malgré lui."

"Tu penses?"

"Giles, voilà le problème… Il était un excellent combattant, capable de se sortir seul des pires situations et…. et il se retrouve avec cette puce… sans défense! Ça doit être l'enfer pour lui! Non pas que je souhaite le retour de l'ancien Spike, mais il ne peut plus se défendre."

"On dirait que tu y as beaucoup réfléchi, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Giles en enlevant ses lunettes.

"Oui," murmura Buffy.

"Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui," constata Giles.

_'Etait-elle amoureuse de lui? Elle n'en savait rien. Cependant, elle devait admettre que, depuis quelques jours, elle pensait très souvent à lui! Et encore plus depuis quelques heures.'__  
_  
Buffy ne répondit pas et gênée, baissa les yeux.

"Il était avec toi pendant ces 48 heures, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il doucement. "Vous êtes restés tous les deux."

"Non… Oui… nous n'avions pas le choix, Giles!"

"Pas le choix?" s'écria-t-il.

"Si j'avais su quelles conséquences il y aurait, en combattant les Cyclopes, je ne lui aurais pas permis de me donner un coup de main," s'écria Buffy en gesticulant dans tous les sens. "Mais il était là, et les trois démons aussi. Son aide m'a été précieuse. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite et quand vous me l'avez dit, il était trop tard. Le mal était fait."

"Je vois…"

"Giles, nous avons lutté de toutes nos forces contre le poison, nous avons pris toutes les précautions possibles, séparant la maison en deux! Mais nos pulsions ont été les plus fortes!"

"TES pulsions! Buffy… le poison n'a aucun effet sur les vampires…"

"Aucun?"

"Tout ce que Spike a fait pendant ces 48 heures, il l'a fait par amour… pas contraint et forcé, mais pleinement conscient de ses actes."

Secouée, Buffy se laissa tomber sur le sol de la cuisine et posa la tête sur ses genoux.

"Alors Willow et Anya avaient raison…"

"A quel propos?"

Buffy lui relata la dédicace surprise de Spike.

"Il t'aime Buffy," acquiesça Giles. "Il s'y prend mal pour te le dire, mais il est fou amoureux de toi. Cela se voit dans tous ses gestes, dans tous ses actes… il n'a de cesse de te provoquer, verbalement, physiquement. Il est le seul à te mettre dans un état de fureur extrême puis à te faire pleurer… Reste à savoir jusqu'à quel point tu l'aimes."

"Je ne l'aime pas…"

"N'essaye pas de le nier, Buffy. Tu as des sentiments pour lui. Des sentiments qui vont au-delà de la compassion. Tu parles de lui constamment, même si c'est pour dire que tu le détestes. Je pense que tu essayes surtout de t'en convaincre… Et cette façon que tu as de le regarder quand tu crois que personne ne t'observe! Tu ne penses plus à lui comme à un ennemi et c'est ce qui le rend difficile à tuer. Tu veux qu'il vive même si c'est un vampire. Et tu sais aussi qu'il n'a rien à voir avec Angel."

Giles soupira.

"Pense à ce que tu dois faire. Tu es suffisamment mûre pour connaître les dangers et je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Je sais que l'amour ne se commande pas, mais je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Pas du tout."

Giles regarda sa protégée.

_'Elle semblait si fragile à ce moment précis. Il aurait aimé l'aider plus, mais c'était à elle de prendre en main son avenir sentimental. Que ce soit avec Spike ou non.'__  
_  
Il se pencha vers elle et la prit par la main pour l'aider à se relever.

"Rentre te reposer. Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit et tu as l'air épuisé. Je veille sur Spike et je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien."

"Merci Giles, je vous vois un peu plus tard.

Buffy regagna la chambre d'étudiante qu'elle partageait avec Willow, avant que celle-ci n'emménage à mi-temps avec Tara.

Elle prit quelques affaires de toilette et ressortit prendre une douche. Puis elle revint dans sa chambre et se glissa sous les draps. A peine sa tête reposa-t-elle sur l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormit profondément.

Ce furent des coups frappés à la porte qui la tirèrent du sommeil. Elle regarda son réveil: 20 heures. Elle avait dormi pendant douze heures d'affilée! Elle se leva et alla ouvrir à un étudiant qui lui rapportait certains des cours qu'elle lui avait passés.

Après son départ, elle alla se rafraîchir puis se changea pour se rendre chez Giles. Elle espérait que Spike avait repris des forces et qu'il allait maintenant beaucoup mieux.

_'Giles avait raison. Elle était amoureuse de Spike… Mon Dieu, c'était si inattendu!'__  
_

"Qu'est-ce que vous dites?"

Giles respira profondément.

"Il est parti."

"Parti? Mais quand?" questionna Buffy sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés et serrant le tissu de sa robe entre ses doigts.

"Je ne sais pas Buffy. Q-quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus là," tenta d'expliquer Giles.

"Il est parti… sans un mot…" dit-elle calmement. "Même pas une lettre?"

"Rien Buffy," lui répondit Giles en la regardant.

Il y avait tellement de pensées dans sa tête… tellement d'émotions… qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler. Sa gorge se serra quand elle comprit qu'il était peut-être parti pour ne plus revenir.

"Je… j'ai besoin d'être seule, Giles," dit-elle la voix tremblante. "Je retourne sur le campus."

Giles pausa une main compatissante sur son épaule et la serra dans ses bras. Buffy tenta de sourire mais n'y arriva pas et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et sortit de l'appartement, sans se retourner.

Plus tard, assise sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague, Buffy tentait de comprendre ses sentiments. Elle n'avait cessé de pleurer depuis qu'elle était partie de chez Giles. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, mais cela lui faisait du bien et elle laissait les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Elle se sentait blessée que Spike soit parti sans un mot. Blessée qu'il sorte aussi facilement de sa vie. Et elle était en colère ; en colère contre elle-même pour éprouver de tels sentiments envers lui alors qu'elle ne devait pas et savait qu'ils la conduiraient à avoir le cœur brisé… ou à être humiliée si jamais elle y prêtait attention.

Quand elle réalisa cela, elle se sentit soulagée. Soulagée qu'il soit parti avant qu'elle ne perde encore plus la tête. Soulagée que son départ lui donne une chance de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

_'C'était un vampire! Il ne voudrait jamais être avec elle. Et si elle se raccrochait à cet espoir, il la blesserait, peut-être même plus qu'elle ne l'avait été avec Angel. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle commence par faire des excuses à Riley pour son comportement. Ensuite, tout irait mieux…! Mieux? Alors pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il si mal? Et pourquoi d'autres larmes menaçaient de couler?'__  
_  
Elle se pelotonna sous les draps et s'endormit.

…

**Trois heures du matin.  
**  
Spike entra sans bruit dans la chambre de Buffy. Heureusement pour lui, ses deux occupantes n'avaient pas relancé le sort d'interdiction depuis la dernière fois, quand il avait tenté de mordre Willow.

Il entendit un léger soupir s'échapper du lit et vit de longs cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller. Une vague de tendresse le submergea. Il avança vers Buffy et étudia son visage.

_'Elle avait l'air si calme et si détendu, sans cette constante tension présente sur son visage quand elle était éveillée.'_

Il ne put empêcher l'envie qu'il avait de la protéger en la voyant comme ça.

_'Par l'enfer! Il la désirait tellement! Et c'était pire maintenant qu'il connaissait le goût de ses baisers, de sa peau et toute la gamme de ses gémissements. Elle hantait chacun de ses rêves.'__  
_  
"Spike," murmura Buffy dans un soupir, en bougeant légèrement.

Le vampire la regarda fixement, surpris.

_'Elle était en train de rêver de lui! Et à ce qu'il entendait, c'était un rêve érotique.'__  
_  
Il ébaucha un sourire purement masculin alors qu'elle gémissait de nouveau.

_'Et il semblait également très intense…'__  
_  
Buffy entrouvrit les lèvres et sa respiration s'accéléra.

_'Par l'enfer! Comment un type normal pouvait assister à cela et y survivre?'__  
_  
Il envisagea de la réveiller et de la prendre sur-le-champ.

_'Après tout, elle le voulait autant qu'il la désirait!'__  
_  
Il se pencha sur elle et chuchota son prénom dans l'oreille, sa main prenant la sienne. Le visage de Buffy se tourna vers le sien, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Leurs doigts entrelacés, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Spike pressa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et chuchota son nom de nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois. Buffy battit des paupières légèrement mais ne les ouvrit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle gémit et guida la main de Spike vers son ventre, puis plus bas encore jusqu'à ce que ses doigts touchent sa culotte.

Il ne pouvait en supporter plus. Il appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes, les entrouvrant avec la pointe de sa langue. Elle réagit immédiatement et le laissa explorer sa bouche, savourer son goût familier et enivrant. Le baiser était lent et passionné, et Spike souhaita qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Pourtant il y mit fin et découvrit les magnifiques yeux verts de Buffy qui l'étudiaient. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle le saisit par la nuque et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Cette fois, ce fut la langue de la Tueuse qui envahit sa bouche fraîche et Spike soupira de désir quand il sentit l'autre main de Buffy caresser ses épaules et sa poitrine.

Sa propre main trouva son chemin sous la culotte et il haleta contre sa bouche quand il sentit sa chaleur, et le désir qu'elle avait de lui.

Buffy rejeta la tête en arrière, ses hanches accompagnant le mouvement des doigts de Spike. Le plaisir devenant bientôt insupportable, il captura à nouveau sa bouche pour un baiser long et passionné, puis sourit contre ses lèvres quand il sentit ses jambes se contracter autour de lui. Spike absorba son cri en l'embrassant. Quand Buffy se calma, Spike regarda son beau visage où se reflétait un sentiment de plénitude qui lui arracha un sourire. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et prononça son nom, un sourire dans la voix.

"Buffy."

"Mmm, ne me réveille pas," murmura-t-elle paresseusement, les yeux à moitié fermés, et sur le point de se rendormir.

Il rit doucement en voyant un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Buffy.

"Tu ne rêves pas, amour," chuchota-t-il en se penchant sur elle et en l'embrassant.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira contre elle. Le baiser était tendre et chaste. Quand il la repoussa, il baissa les yeux sur les jambes légèrement entrouvertes que le drap découvrait. Il surprit son regard plein de désir puis regarda à nouveau le haut de ses cuisses. Quand ses yeux remontèrent sur le visage de Buffy, il perçut sa respiration lente qui indiquait qu'elle s'était rendormie.

_'Par l'enfer!'__  
_  
Il avait une furieuse envie d'elle mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne la réveilla pas. Il la contempla un long moment, puis il se releva et tira les draps sur elle.

"Adieu, amour."

Enfin, il sortit de la chambre. A droite, dans le couloir du dortoir, une porte attira son regard.

_'Il était temps qu'il prenne une longue douche froide'__  
_  
Il déroula les bandages autour de son torse et les mit dans un lavabo. Un coup d'œil sur son corps lui indiqua que la plupart des coupures avaient déjà guéri, et il en remercia le sang de la Tueuse. Pour les plus profondes cela prendrait plus de temps, mais au moins, il ne saignait plus.

Spike se glissa sous la douche et ouvrit seulement le robinet d'eau froide. Il saisit un savon qui avait été oublié là et, ignorant les protestations de son corps quand il leva les bras, il se lava les cheveux pour en éliminer le sang. Puis serrant les dents, il passa le savon sur le reste de son corps, maugréant quand quelques coupures se remirent à saigner.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé pour faire l'amour avec elle. Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas croire qu'elle lui avait fait boire son sang!

Mais elle l'avait fait. Et cela signifiait qu'elle se souciait de lui.

_'Se souciait était un peu faible. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien le mouvement des hanches de la Tueuse contre sa main alors qu'elle gémissait son nom. Son nom! Pas Angel ou quelqu'un d'autre, SON nom! Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il voulait ôter cette foutue puce de sa tête mais plus que tout, il voulait refaire l'amour avec la Tueuse! Sa vie ne pouvait probablement pas devenir plus pathétique.'__  
_  
Il sortit de la douche et remit tant bien que mal les bandages sur sa poitrine, puis il se rhabilla et quitta le Campus, puis Sunnydale.

…

Buffy étira ses muscles paresseusement. Elle venait de s'éveiller, parfaitement reposée et se sentait merveilleusement bien. En rougissant, elle pensa que le rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit y était pour beaucoup.

Petit à petit, des images lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle avait fait beaucoup de rêves érotiques concernant Spike ces derniers temps, mais à chaque fois, elle s'était réveillée en sueur et haletante. Seulement cette nuit, le scénario avait été différent: Buffy avait 'vécu' son rêve jusqu'au bout. Un rêve d'une telle intensité qu'elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de trouver Spike à côté d'elle.

_'Si seulement…'__  
_  
Mais il était parti, sans un mot, la laissant seule avec ses émotions confuses alors qu'elle prenait conscience petit à petit de ses sentiments envers le vampire.

"Spike. Pourquoi es-tu parti?" murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

…

_'Par l'enfer! Pourquoi était-il parti?'__  
_  
Voilà trois mois qu'il tentait d'oublier Buffy à San Francisco et cette question le torturait depuis le premier jour.

_'Il avait quitté Sunnydale à cause de Buffy, ça il en était sûr! Mais quelle en était la raison exacte? Parce qu'elle était humaine et Tueuse de surcroît? Ou parce qu'il ne connaissait pas les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard? Ou encore, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse par le comparer à Angel? Ou enfin, parce qu'il avait peur de la tuer si un jour sa puce ne fonctionnait plus? Oh, il en avait des réponses, mais aucune ne le satisfaisait.'__  
_  
Spike frappa rageusement du poing sur une pierre tombale.

_'Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy! __Elle le hantait. Son odeur, son corps attirant, ses réparties cinglantes. Elle était si diablement parfaite que cela lui faisait mal d'être près d'elle et aussi mal d'être loin d'elle. Mais il avait peur. Peur qu'elle finisse par le laisser tomber comme Drusilla quelques mois plus tôt.'__  
_  
Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe du cimetière.

_'Qu'éprouvait-il pour elle? Etait-il réellement tombé amoureux de Buffy? Il la désirait comme un fou, mais était-ce bien tout?'__  
_  
Spike fit tourner ces questions dans son esprit pendant un bon moment. Il se souvint combien il avait été satisfait d'être dans ses bras. Combien cela avait été excitant de l'entendre gémir son nom. Et plus encore, combien il avait été étonné qu'elle lui offre son sang pour le sauver.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait touché le plus. Elle lui avait donné son sang sans savoir s'il serait capable de s'arrêter de boire, et de ne pas la vider de son sang. Elle avait risqué sa propre vie pour sauver la sienne. Le ferait-il pour elle?

Buffy était si différente des autres Tueuses qu'il avait rencontrées. Elle était plus forte et si pleine de vie. Il avait déjà été attiré par elle quand Willow avait jeté son sort. Il avait su à ce moment-là combien c'était bon de la tenir dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Et puis il y avait eu les Cyclopes, et cette irrésistible attirance qu'elle avait ressentie pour lui. Il avait à nouveau goûté à ses lèvres et avait découvert son corps, il avait comprit pendant ces 48 heures combien ce serait facile de l'aimer.

"Ok, je l'aime! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais?"

…

Il était tard! Deux, peut-être trois heures du matin. Buffy rentrait de sa patrouille et traversait le campus, en pensant que ce soir encore, elle n'avait pas revu celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées et bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et s'apprêta à rentrer dans sa chambre d'étudiante quand elle entendit une musique, qui provenait de la pièce.

_'Tiens. Peut-être que Willow a décidé de dormir ici cette nuit, finalement. A moins que ce ne soit Riley… Oh non! Pitié, pas Riley!'__  
_  
Depuis que Buffy avait mis un terme à leur relation près de deux mois plus tôt, Riley ne cessait de lui téléphoner, de lui envoyer des fleurs ou de l'attendre chez elle espérant la faire changer d'avis. Il était encore là hier soir quand elle était revenue de ses cours, et elle pensait s'être fait clairement comprendre quand elle l'avait mis dehors.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, alluma la lumière et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

"Riley… J'en ai assez, cesse de m'importuner et rentre chez toi!"

"Ce n'est pas Riley," entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle prit soudainement conscience de la chanson qui passait sur sa chaîne hi-fi. C'était celle sur laquelle elle avait dansé au Bronze avec Spike, quelques mois auparavant.

Lentement, elle se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur 'LUI'. La surprise la cloua littéralement sur place, et Buffy le fixa complètement tétanisée.

"Buffy," murmura-t-il en avançant légèrement.

"Spike!" réussit-elle à dire.

Il la prit dans ses bras, l'étreignant si fort qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.

"Euh… Spike? Tu te souviens de cette petite habitude qu'ont les humains… la respiration? Là… tu es en train de me la couper. Et j'en ai besoin!" suffoqua-t-elle.

A regret, Spike desserra son étreinte et Buffy recula la tête pour mieux le voir. Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'elle était devenue folle et qu'elle avait des hallucinations. Mais le contact de son corps musclé contre le sien lui confirma qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

"Quand es-tu rentré?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Eludant la question, Spike se pencha vers elle et captura sa bouche. Surprise, Buffy écarquilla les yeux avant de se fondre contre lui et de lui rendre son baiser. Elle glissa une main sur son épaule, puis dans son cou, pendant que l'autre caressait doucement le torse de Spike à travers sa chemise.

Les lèvres de Spike torturaient délicatement les siennes. Sa langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure et Buffy gémit tout contre sa bouche, la torture qu'il lui infligeait était délicieusement insupportable. Cependant, de tendre, leur baiser devint bientôt passionné, le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre grandissant peu à peu et menaçant de tout emporter sur son passage.

"Tu m'as manqué," murmura Buffy.

"A moi aussi, bébé."

La soulevant dans ses bras, Spike referma la porte avec son pied et avança vers le lit sur lequel il la déposa.

Se mettant à genoux, Buffy entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de Spike, révélant sa peau d'albâtre et ses abdominaux, et de la faire glisser sur ses épaules. Le vêtement tomba sur le sol dans un bruissement léger. Elle avança une main tremblante vers son torse et, du bout des doigts, y dessina des arabesques.

_'Elle ne rêvait pas, il était bien réel!'__  
_  
Spike la regardait faire.

_'Elle semblait si intimidée tout à coup.'__  
_  
Alors que les doigts de Buffy descendaient vers son abdomen, effleurant au passage la cicatrice qu'avait laissé la blessure qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, Spike prit ses mains entre les siennes et les porta à sa bouche.

Lentement, Buffy leva les yeux vers lui, l'observa, détaillant son visage pour le graver au plus profond de son cœur, puis lui sourit.

Encouragé, Spike la serra contre lui, caressant ses longs cheveux blonds, puis la débarrassa de son petit haut noir.

"Mmm… j'aime l'odeur de ta peau. Et son goût. Surtout son goût," murmura Spike en lui frôlant la gorge, effleurant délicatement sa peau, sa main se refermant sur la rondeur d'un sein.

Les yeux mi-clos, elle renversa la tête en arrière, savourant la caresse et les sensations qu'elle lui procurait. D'une main experte, Spike fit glisser les bretelles du soutien-gorge, dévoilant des seins d'une blancheur laiteuse et gonflés de désir. Il excita leur pointe avec son pouce, se délectant de la douceur veloutée et soyeuse de la peau de Buffy.

Ne maîtrisant bientôt plus le désir qu'il avait d'elle, Spike lui ôta rapidement sa jupe. Cédant à la même urgence, Buffy le débarrassa de son jean.

"J'ai envie de toi," articula-t-elle en s'accrochant à ses épaules, complètement nue devant lui. "J'ai tellement envie de toi, Spike…"

"Je suis à toi."

Plaquant ses hanches contre les siennes, il l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit, et plongea son regard ardent dans le sien.

"Spike…" l'implora-t-elle.

Répondant à sa prière, Spike la posséda puissamment. Complètement. Pleinement. Dans un cri, Buffy se cambra pour l'accueillir et le garder. Paupières closes, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses reins.

_'Par l'enfer! Comme elle était belle… Sensuelle, en feu… Elle éveillait des sensations animales, sauvages.'__  
_  
Sa bouche chercha de nouveau celle de la jeune fille. Il sentait ses seins s'écraser contre son torse et leur chaleur augmentait encore son désir. Pris dans la houle du plaisir, il se mit à aller et venir en elle. Le temps n'existait plus. Il creusa ses reins plus voluptueusement, lentement, puis plus vite, conduisant Buffy jusqu'à l'extase.

Buffy agrippa les épaules de Spike qui sentit les frissons du plaisir la parcourir. A son tour, il céda à la jouissance. L'intensité de la décharge lui donna l'impression de perdre connaissance.

"Tu me tues," lui murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent mêlés, couverts de sueur. Dans le silence, Spike n'entendait que le halètement du souffle de Buffy qui, peu à peu, redevenait régulier.

…

Rouvrant les yeux au bout d'un moment, Spike eut le sentiment de s'éveiller d'un rêve.

_'Non. Ce n'en était pas un.'__  
_  
Il posa tendrement son front contre celui de Buffy, s'enivrant du parfum de sa peau, et aussitôt il sentit le désir renaître en lui. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel plaisir dans les bras d'une femme. Buffy lui avait jeté un sort.

_'Par l'enfer! Comme elle était belle!'__  
_  
Il la dévora du regard. Les joues rosies, les lèvres entrouvertes, elle avait les yeux clos, alors, malgré lui, une peur incontrôlable l'envahit. La peur de lire en elle autre chose… Du regret… Le rejet…

"Buffy?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Mmm?" dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux sur l'expression sérieuse de son visage.

"Veux-tu de moi?"

Il savait combien elle avait aimé Angel et n'aurait pu supporter de n'être que son substitut.

"Oui!" murmura-t-elle en le regardant avec franchise et sans peur. "Je te veux, je te veux, Spike. Plus que toute autre chose!"

Il sourit en entendant cette déclaration, et l'embrassa passionnément. Il prit ensuite sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il contre sa peau, ses yeux perdus dans les siens.

Buffy forma un 'o' parfait avec sa bouche quand elle entendit ces mots, et l'entoura de ses bras.

"Tu réalises qu'en disant cela tu abandonnes toute idée d'ôter ta puce?" le questionna-t-elle, désirant que ce point soit tout à fait clair entre eux.

Spike regarda intensément la femme qu'il aimait. La femme qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine en lui offrant son sang. Il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre ou de laisser quoi que ce soit se mettre entre eux. Il l'aimait. Il avait besoin d'elle. Et si cela signifiait qu'il doive se nourrir exclusivement avec des poches de sang, alors il le ferait. Il y survivrait. Quant à son besoin de taper sur tout ce qui bouge, il pourrait le satisfaire en continuant à l'aider dans son combat contre les forces du mal. C'était un accord qu'il était heureux de passer avec elle.

"J'en suis conscient, amour."

Le soleil n'aurait pas pu briller plus que le sourire que Buffy lui donna à ce moment précis. Elle se pelotonna contre lui et déposa un baiser très doux sur les lèvres de Spike, baiser qui devint très vite plus passionné.

"Ce n'était pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Spike comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à la dernière fois où il était venu dans sa chambre et lui sourit insolemment.

"Non, amour. Ce n'était pas un rêve."

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté?"

"J'avais tellement envie de toi, Buffy, que je t'aurais fait l'amour sur-le-champ, me moquant totalement que tes amis puisse nous surprendre le lendemain."

"Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait?" interrogea-t-elle curieuse.

"Tu t'étais endormie et je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

"Spike?"

"Mmm?"

"Pourquoi as-tu quitté la ville, sans dire un mot?"

Spike soupira et lui caressa les cheveux.

"Je voulais te dire au revoir, mais j'ai finalement pensé que cela serait plus facile pour nous de reprendre le cours de notre vie, si je ne le faisais pas."

"Ça aurait pu l'être. J'ai rompu avec Riley à cause de toi…"

"Tu veux dire…?"

"Oui, je voulais être libre de t'aimer si jamais tu revenais."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, se contentant de se serrer l'un contre l'autre et de se caresser. Spike ne se lassait pas de détailler son corps nu, alangui à côté de lui.

"Je suis heureuse que tu sois viv… que tu ne sois pas mort," confessa-t-elle doucement en caressant la cicatrice sur son abdomen.

"Je suis heureux de ne pas l'être également," plaisanta-t-il en pressant ses lèvres sur ses cheveux, mais avec sérieux, trahissant la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Buffy leva la tête et plongea dans son regard brûlant.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-elle.

_'Par l'enfer! Elle était enfin à lui…'_


	4. 4ème partie: Slave to love

Le titre est tiré de la chanson de Brian Ferry "Slave to love". En italique figurent les paroles d'une chanson de Billy Idol "Rebel Yell".

* * *

**4ème partie: Slave to Love  
**

**Quelques mois plus tard  
**  
Le Bronze était bondé. La soirée karaoké s'annonçait pour le mieux. Heureusement pour eux, les membres du Scooby Gang étaient arrivés deux heures plus tôt, ce qui leur avait permis de trouver des places assises.

Buffy sur les genoux, Spike lui chuchotait quelques mots tendres à l'oreille. Elle éclata de rire.

"Spike! Tu exagères…" lui dit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

A coté d'eux, Willow et Tara se tenaient par la main, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Un peu plus loin, Anya et Alex faisaient la queue pour s'inscrire au concours du meilleur chanteur. Comme toujours, on entendait leurs éclats de voix malgré la foule.

"Alex, je ne suis pas d'accord!"

"Mais si, tu verras, fais-moi confiance…"

Assis sur un tabouret, surplombant tout ce petit monde sur lequel il veillait d'un œil protecteur, Giles sirotait une bière. Ils étaient tous venus ce soir pour se changer les idées. La semaine avait été rude. Ils venaient de passer 5 jours à lutter contre une famille de démons invisibles. Tous les soirs, Buffy et Spike avaient été sur le terrain, patrouillant pour les tuer et cela avait pris plus de temps que d'habitude, à cause de leur pouvoir. Finalement grâce à un sort de Willow et Tara qui leur avait rendu leur visibilité, les démons avaient pu être éliminés.

"Ça y est, les inscriptions pour le karaoké sont faites!" lança Alex malicieusement.

"Alex, je n'aime pas du tout quand tu prends ce ton là!" s'inquiéta Willow. "J'ai l'impression que tu prépares un mauvais coup…"

"Qui moi? Enfin, Willow, tu me connais…"

"Oui, justement! Je…"

"Tais-toi! Ça commence!" l'interrompit Alex, en lui montrant l'organisateur du karaoké qui s'avançait sur la scène, un chapeau à la main.

"Bonsoir à tous!"

Une salve d'applaudissements et de sifflements accueillit son entrée.

"Les noms de ceux d'entre vous qui se sont inscrits pour le concours du meilleur chanteur ont été mis dans ce chapeau. Seulement 15 candidats auront la chance de monter sur scène pour nous faire découvrir leur talent. A la fin, 5 personnes du public décideront qui est le meilleur d'entre eux. Soyez donc très attentifs! Sans plus attendre, nous allons accueillir le premier candidat."

Un roulement de tambour se fit entendre pendant que l'organisateur remuait le contenu du chapeau. Il tira un petit bout de papier blanc.

"Mindy Sharp!"

Un grand cri provenant de leur gauche fit sursauter le Scooby Gang. Une petite blonde potelée se dirigea vers la scène.

"Mindy. En vous inscrivant, vous avez également noté le titre du morceau que vous souhaitiez nous interpréter. Pourriez-vous nous dire de quoi il s'agit?"

"Oui. Je vais chanter sur 'Crazy', de Britney Spears," répondit-elle.

"On vous écoute!"

La musique démarra et la gamine, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans, commença à chanter sur les paroles qui défilaient sur les téléviseurs, disposés un peu partout dans la boîte. Sa voix stridente arracha une grimace à Spike, qui se boucha les oreilles. Le reste du groupe se regarda, horrifié.

"J'espère que les autres candidats n'ont pas tous la voix haut perchée!" lança Gilles

"Et qu'ils savent chanter juste," renchérit Buffy.

Trois minutes de torture plus tard, l'organisateur reprenait le micro des mains de la jeune fille.

"Eh bien, Mindy… vous avez mis la barre très… haut!"

Quelques rires étouffés retentirent dans la salle.

"Sans plus attendre, passons à notre deuxième candidat dont le nom est…"

"Par l'enfer! Faites que cette personne sache chanter!" dit Spike. "Même moi je peux mieux faire!"

Anya et Alex se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

"Tu vas peut-être avoir l'occasion de nous démontrer cela, Spike…"

"Quoi?" s'exclama Buffy. "Ne me dites pas que vous…"

"Spike!" clama l'animateur

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

"Je crois qu'on m'attend," dit Spike en se levant.

"Spike! Non…" cria Buffy. "Oh mon Dieu… faites qu'il ne soit pas trop ridicule!"

"Et voilà notre nouveau candidat. Spike… quel drôle de nom…"

"Ne me demandez pas de quelle façon je l'ai obtenu, vous pourriez le regretter!"

"D'après ce que je vois sur cette fiche, ce sont des amis qui vous ont inscrit."

"Oui… il faudra que je pense à leur tordre le cou à la fin de la soirée."

"Oh, la chanson qu'ils ont choisi pour vous…"

"Par l'enfer! Dites-moi qu'ils ont choisi quelque chose d'un peu plus 'rock' que ce que l'on vient d'entendre…"

"Billy Idol… ça vous conviendrait?"

"Cool! J'ai déjà le look," répondit le vampire en désignant la couleur de ses cheveux et sa tenue en cuir.

L'assistance éclata de rire.

"Et voici pour vous… 'Rebel Yell'!"

"Attendez! Auriez-vous une guitare électrique?"

"Vos désirs sont des ordres," répondit l 'organisateur en lui tendant celle de l'un des musiciens qui avaient chauffé la salle avant le concours.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, et la musique débuta. Dans un déhanchement suggestif, Spike commença à chanter.

_Last night a little dancer came dancing to my door_  
_Last night my little angel came pumping on the floor_  
_She said "Come on baby I got a licence for love_  
_And if it expires pray help from above"_  
_Because_

_In the midnight hour she cried "more, more, more."_  
_With a rebel yell she cried "more, more, more."_  
_In the midnight hour babe "more, more, more."_  
_With a rebel yell she cried "more, more, more."_  
_"More, more, more."_

Attrapant la guitare, il se mit à jouer sur la musique. Médusée, Buffy le regardait faire. Elle était attentive au plus léger balancement de son corps, épousant en mesure le rythme du morceau. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

_She don't like slavery, she won't sit and beg_  
_But when I'm tired and lonely she sees me to bed_  
_What set you free and brought you to me babe_  
_What set you free I need you here by me_  
_Because  
_  
_In the midnight hour she cried "more, more, more."_  
_With a rebel yell she cried "more, more, more."_  
_In the midnight hour babe "more, more, more."_  
_With a rebel yell she cried "more, more, more."_

Gagnée par la prestation de Spike, Buffy se leva et traversa la foule pour se planter devant la scène, juste sous les yeux de Spike. Elle se mit à danser et comprit au regard qu'il lui jeta, qu'il appréciait le spectacle.  
_  
__He lives in his own heaven_  
_Collects it to go from the seven eleven_  
_Well he's out all night to collect a fare_  
_Just so long, just so long it don't mess up his hair.  
_  
Spike se lança dans un solo de guitare à faire pâlir Billy Idol. Il ne quittait pas Buffy des yeux alors qu'elle dansait sensuellement sur la musique.  
_  
__I walked the ward with you, babe_  
_A thousand miles with you_  
_I dried your tears of pain, babe_  
_A million times for you_

_I'd sell my soul for you, babe_  
_For money to burn for you_  
_I'd give you all, and have none, babe_  
_Justa, justa, justa, justa to have you here by me_  
_Because_

_In the midnight hour she cried "more, more, more."_  
_With a rebel yell she cried "more, more, more."_  
_In the midnight hour babe "more, more, more."_  
_With a rebel yell she cried "more, more, more."_  
_"More, more, more."_

_Oh yeah little baby_  
_She want more_  
_More, more, more, more, more_

_Oh yeah little angel_  
_She want more_  
_More, more, more, more, more._

La musique s'arrêta et un tonnerre d'applaudissements envahit le Bronze.

"Spike!" dit Buffy qui était montée sur la scène pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Des sifflements admiratifs jaillirent dans la salle.

"Regardez, il a déjà une groupie!" lança quelqu'un dans l'assistance.

"Ouais, mec! Mais c'est pas n'importe laquelle, c'est ma nana!" répondit Spike.

"Ouah! Quelle performance!" lança l'animateur. "Il va falloir en mettre un coup pour détrôner ce candidat."

"Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer de la guitare, ni que tu savais chanter!" lui dit Buffy.

"Chaton, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi."

"C'est ce que je vois! Mais une chose est sûre, je te trouve encore plus sexy qu'avant…" lui chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

"Buffy, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour me dire ce genre de choses," lui murmura Spike.

"Ah? Dommage," répondit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Ils quittèrent la scène enlacés et rejoignirent le Scooby Gang qui félicita Spike pour sa performance sur scène.

"Finalement, je ne vais peut-être pas vous tordre le cou tout de suite," lança-t-il à Alex et Anya. "Mais, comment avez-vous su?"

"Simplement en t'entendant chanter sous la douche," répondit Giles.

"Quoi? Vous étiez aussi dans le coup?"

"Euh… oui. N'oublie pas que tu as utilisé ma douche pendant des semaines, Spike. J'ai eu le temps d'apprécier, enfin ce n'est peut-être pas le mot exact, tes cordes vocales."

Tout le petit groupe éclata de rire.

"Spike… je comptais faire ceci un peu plus tard, en privé," annonça Buffy en sortant une petite boite de la poche de sa veste, "mais finalement, cela me semble être le moment idéal."

Elle lui tendit la boite.

"Pour moi?" demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en signe de nervosité.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, chaton?"

"Ouvre, tu verras bien."

Lentement il s'exécuta et sortit de la boite une fine chaîne en argent.

"Elle est magnifique, Buffy. Mais pourquoi?"

"J'en avais envie. C'est tout."

Elle prit la chaîne des mains de Spike et lui attacha autour du cou.

"Elle te plait?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui."

"Vraiment? Tu sais, si tu n'aimes pas…"

"Elle est superbe, Buffy," dit-il en la coupant. "Comme toi…"

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et ils interrompirent leur baiser, gênés.

"Désolés, je crois qu'on s'est laissé emporter," dit Buffy en rougissant.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, le groupe se dispersa dans les rues de Sunnydale. Spike et Buffy regagnaient le campus avec la coupe du meilleur chanteur, quand ils furent encerclés par une douzaine de vampires.

"Par l'enfer! Buffy, ils sont trop nombreux…"

"J'ai vu. Il vaudrait mieux tenter de s'enfuir…"

"S'enfuir! Ai-je bien entendu? La Tueuse refuserait un combat?"

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha lentement.

"Spike, chéri… Tu m'as manqué!"

"Drusilla?"

"C'est merveilleux, il ne m'a pas oublié."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda Buffy.

"Récupérer ce qui m'appartient."

"Toujours aussi folle," conclut Buffy en se préparant au combat.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un geste, une intense douleur dans le dos et sur les bras lui fit plier les genoux. Elle se retourna pour repousser son adversaire, et découvrit une créature énorme et poilue qui avait à la place des mains de longues lames effilées. Se relevant avec peine, Buffy sortit un pieu et le lui planta dans le cœur. La créature grogna, arracha le morceau de bois de sa poitrine et s'avança vers elle d'un air menaçant.

Effrayée, Buffy recula et se retrouva dos au mur. Jetant un coup d'œil sur la droite, elle aperçut le tuyau de la gouttière le long du mur. L'attrapant à pleine main, elle l'arracha et s'élança sur la créature, comme lors d'un combat médiéval. La créature hurla en sentant la lance improvisée lui perforer la poitrine et s'écroula morte sur le sol.

Buffy reprit peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Durant le combat, son esprit s'était concentré sur la créature et elle n'avait pas prêté attention au combat que Spike avait mené contre Drusilla. Elle ramassa la coupe de Spike sur le sol, jeta un regard à droite puis à gauche dans la rue, mais celle-ci restait désespérément déserte.

…

"Giles!"

L'ancien observateur se précipita dans sa salle à manger d'où provenait l'appel. Il y trouva Buffy, le chemisier en lambeaux et couvert de sang.

"Mon Dieu, Buffy! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ça?"

Giles scruta la pièce pour voir dans quel état se trouvait Spike, se rappelant que la dernière fois il avait bien failli mourir, mais le vampire n'était pas avec elle.

"Où est Spike?" demanda-t-il encore.

"Drusilla l'a capturé…"

"Drusilla? Mais que vient-elle faire à Sunnydale?"

"Récupérer Spike," répondit Buffy dans un soupir. "Giles, il faut qu'on le retrouve! Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre lui aussi."

"Ne t'en fais pas Buffy, on va le retrouver. Mais avant, je vais panser tes blessures pendant que tu me racontes ce qui est arrivé."

Buffy s'exécuta, décrivant avec force détails la créature, puis la façon dont elle avait réussi à la vaincre.

"Je pensais que Spike était en train de se battre contre Drusilla et son armée de vampires. J'aurais dû l'aider à les combattre, mais cette créature m'a attaquée et je me suis focalisée sur elle. Quand j'ai pu donner un coup de main à Spike, il n'y avait plus personne dans la rue…"

Elle se tut pendant quelques secondes.

"Il doit penser que je l'ai abandonné!" gémit-elle.

"Non Buffy, je suis certain que non. Spike sait très bien que tu tiens énormément à lui et que tu feras tout pour le sortir de là! Ne t'inquiète pas… Maintenant, si tu me montrais à quoi ressemble cette créature!"

"Je vous l'ai dit, Giles… c'est un croisement entre le yeti et Freddy Krugger!"

Il commença à chercher dans ses livres une créature ressemblant à la description faite par Buffy.

"Freddy Krugger?"

"Vous savez, les films d'horreur…"

"Oh…! C'est elle?

Buffy regarda le dessin qu'il lui tendait.

"Exactement… Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Bizarrement, elle n'a pas de nom."

"Pas de nom? Pauvre bête," essaya de plaisanter Buffy. "Peut-être devrions-nous lui en donner un? Je vais l'appeler Yatis!"

"Yatis?"

"Vous ne… trouvez… pas… qu'il ressemble… au… yeti?"

Buffy semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à parler correctement.

"Buffy, tu vas bien?"

"Absolument," répondit-elle.

"Si tu le dis," dit Giles, dubitatif.

Il commença à lire les informations sous le dessin de la bête.

"Mon Dieu, Buffy… les lames de cette créature sont empois…"

Il fut interrompu par un bruit sourd. A ses côtés, Buffy venait de tomber sur le sol, inconsciente.

…

Giles s'agenouilla et prit le pouls de Buffy… il était faible et irrégulier. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser sur le sol, alors il la souleva, la porta dans sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Il souleva le combiné du téléphone pour appeler les urgences quand il remarqua qu'elle s'était raidie de façon alarmante. Il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne et découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était aussi dure et froide que du marbre. Tout son corps ressemblait à celui d'une statue, et il ne sentait plus son pouls… pourtant il savait qu'elle n'était pas morte. Apparemment, c'était un poison atypique, voire maléfique. Plutôt que d'appeler une ambulance, il téléphona à Alex et Willow.

Bientôt le Scooby Gang au grand complet fut réuni autour de Buffy et Giles leur expliqua tout ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés devant le Bronze, un peu plus tôt.

"Etes-vous sûr qu'elle n'est pas morte?" demanda Willow, le regard terrifié.

"Je ne peux pas être certain à 100%," dit Giles, "mais je pense qu'elle est sous l'effet d'un sort causé par la créature qui l'a attaquée ce soir. Il est dit que ses lames sont empoisonnées…"

"Comme celles des Cyclopes?" l'interrompit Anya.

Quand Buffy avait annoncé au Scooby Gang qu'elle sortait désormais avec Spike, elle leur avait également expliqué dans quelles conditions leur amour s'était développé et leur avait donc parlé de leur rencontre avec les Cyclopes.

"Oh, si cela pouvait être aussi simple…" répondit Giles. "Mais je doute que cela soit la même chose bien que je n'en sache pas plus. Cette créature est très mystérieuse… elle n'a même pas de nom."

"Et vous avez dit que Buffy avait tué cette… chose? Peut-être devrais-je retourner sur place et ramener l'une de ses lames pour que vous puissiez l'analyser."

"C'est une excellente idée, Alex. J'aurais dû y penser moi-même. Je suis désolé, mon cerveau ne semble pas vouloir fonctionner correctement."

"Mr Giles, pourquoi ne vous asseyez-vous pas pendant que je vous prépare un peu de thé?" lui proposa Tara.

Willow rapprocha une chaise du lit.

"J'avais remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était en train de dire qu'il fallait donner un nom à la bête mais on aurait dit qu'elle était saoule… puis elle s'est effondrée. Je l'ai portée jusqu'ici."

"Giles… ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est une bonne chose que vous l'ayez transportée jusqu'ici avant qu'elle ne se rigidifie comme ça," tenta de le rassurer Willow en lui tapotant l'épaule.

"Elle va mourir…"

"Giles! Buffy ne va pas mourir. Elle est ensorcelée, et nous allons l'aider!" s'écria Willow, moins confiante en réalité qu'elle ne le faisait voir.

Alors que Tara revenait avec le thé, elle poursuivit:

"Nous allons avoir besoin de beaucoup plus de thé ici!"

Anya regagna la chambre avec le livre dans une main.

"Je l'ai lu en entier et il n'y a pas plus d'information sur cette créature. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aider beaucoup. Mon expérience se limite aux démons."

"Merci Anya. Personne ne semble en savoir beaucoup sur cette chose," soupira Willow.

"Que faisons-nous maintenant? Toi et Tara allez jeter un contre-sort? Je peux vous aider?"

"Allons à la 'Magic Box' et essayons de trouver quelque chose susceptible de renverser le sort… peut-être y aura-t-il des informations sur des personnes transformées en pierre… ou en statues."

Les trois jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce. Elles étaient conscientes de l'extrême gravité de la situation et de l'urgence de délivrer Buffy du poison qui la maintenait dans cet état.

…

Une heure plus tard, Alex revint, découragé.

"Je n'ai rien pu trouver, Giles. Etes-vous certain que Buffy l'ait tué? Parce que j'ai cherché dans toute la rue…"

"C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit…"

"Eh bien, peut-être qu'elle s'est relevée ou qu'elle s'est transformée en poussière comme les vampires. J'y retournerai quand il fera jour," dit Alex, puis il regarda Buffy. "Un changement?"

"Aucun," répondit Giles. "Les filles sont à la boutique pour trouver un contre-sort, une formule ou un quelconque renseignement…"

_'Etrange que cette créature ait simplement disparu…'__  
_  
Giles souleva l'un des bandages de Buffy.

_'Incroyable! Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de coupure en dessous.'__  
_  
Les seules preuves qu'il leur restait étaient l'état de Buffy et son chemisier déchiré.

"Alex, tu veux bien téléphoner à la boutique pour savoir si les filles ont trouvé quelque chose?"

Celui-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air rassuré.

"Willow a dit qu'elles avaient trouvé quelques contre-sorts et qu'elles se dépêchaient de revenir avec les ingrédients."

"Enfin une bonne nouvelle! La nuit va être longue…"

Et elle le fut. Willow, Tara et Anya revinrent et essayèrent trois formules différentes, mais aucune ne fonctionna. Deux autres longues journées passèrent, pendant lesquelles Willow et Tara firent d'autres tentatives, sans aucun succès. Alors Giles décida d'appeler quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être les aider.

…

La nuit venait de tomber sur Los Angeles.

"Allô?"

"Angel? Giles…"

"Giles! Comment ça va?" demanda Angel après un temps d'hésitation.

"Plutôt mal! J'ai besoin de ton aide."

A l'autre bout du téléphone, la voix de Giles semblait franchement angoissée.

"Vous voulez que je vienne à Sunnydale? Que se passe-t-il? C'est… Buffy?"

"Oui…"

"J'arrive."

Angel raccrocha le téléphone précipitamment et prit sa veste en cuir sur le dossier de la chaise. Ouvrant la porte de son bureau, il surprit Cordelia et Lindsey en train de s'embrasser. Ces derniers sursautèrent, comme pris en faute, alors que leur liaison durait depuis plusieurs mois.

"Mauvaise nouvelle?" demanda l'ancien avocat de chez Wolfram & Hart qui avait préféré rejoindre le clan des 'gentils'.

"Je pars pour Sunnydale!"

"Maintenant?" lança Cordelia.

"Buffy a besoin de moi."

"Buffy? Mais… elle n'est plus avec Spike?" questionna-t-elle encore.

"Je n'en sais rien, Cordélia, mais Giles m'a demandé de l'aide…"

"Vas-y, Angel!" lui dit Lindsey. "Nous nous occuperons de l'agence pendant ton absence."

"Merci… Je vous tiens au courant."

…

Alors qu'il roulait sur l'autoroute qui le ramenait à Sunnydale, Angel pensa aux mois qui venaient de s'écouler et à la façon dont Buffy lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.

Elle avait débarqué dans son bureau, sans crier gare. Puis sans lever les yeux sur lui, avait débité un flot de paroles sans queue ni tête jusqu'à ce qu'il l'interrompe.

"Buffy," lui avait-il demandé en relevant son visage avec sa main, "que cherches-tu à me dire?"

"Angel, je… je suis désolée… je suis amoureuse."

"Ce ne serait pas la première fois," avait-il essayé de plaisanter.

Il s'était souvenu du dégoût qu'il avait ressenti à sa rencontre avec Riley Finn, et de la violence de sa réaction. Ils s'étaient battus. De vrais gamins, tous deux amoureux de la même femme.

Aujourd'hui encore…

"Tu t'es fiancée avec Riley, c'est ça?"

"Non Angel! J'ai… rompu avec lui."

"Je ne voudrais pas paraître insensible, mais voilà une bonne nouvelle. Et c'est pour m'annoncer cela que tu as fait tout ce chemin?"

"Angel… s'il te plait…"

Sentant la difficulté de Buffy à lui parler, Angel s'était tut, se postant devant elle.

"Je… je suis amoureuse," avait-elle dit en se tordant nerveusement les mains, "d'un… d'un vampire."

"D'un vampire!" avait grondé Angel en fronçant les sourcils et cherchant désespérément à se souvenir d'une quelconque lecture à propos d'un vampire avec une âme, autre que lui!

Il avait fouillé sa mémoire, mais rien à ce sujet.

_'Buffy ne tomberait pas amoureuse d'un vampire si elle n'était pas complètement certaine d'être en sécurité avec lui…! Et si ce n'était pas lui, Angel, ça ne pouvait être que…'__  
_  
"Spike."

Buffy s'était recroquevillée dans son fauteuil, et avait hoché la tête.

"C'est… c'est arrivé comme ça… sans que je m'y attende. Et c'est… Spike. William le Sanguinaire! Le seul vampire à avoir éliminé deux Tueuses… je sais tout ça! Mais l'amour…"

"L'amour ne prévient pas," avait soufflé Angel en se remémorant ce que lui-même avait ressentit pour Buffy… et ressentait toujours. _'La Passion, elle se cache au plus profond de nous même, elle fait semblant de dormir, elle attend son heure. Et d'un seul coup, alors qu'on ne s'y attend plus, elle se réveille, elle ouvre ses mâchoires, et elle ne nous lâche plus.'_ "Je sais…"

Ils s'étaient sourit, complices.

"Tu es venue pour avoir ma bénédiction… tu l'as. Te savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi est toujours aussi douloureux, mais je serais vraiment égoïste de te souhaiter la même chose."

"Merci Angel."

"Préviens-le qu'il a intérêt à prendre soin de toi, sinon il me trouvera sur sa route. S'il te fait souffrir…"

"Personne ne me fera souffrir autant que toi, Angel."

Il avait senti dans le ton de sa voix que ce n'était pas un reproche. Simplement un fait. La conclusion de l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé et qui ne pouvait être, à cause de la malédiction qui pesait sur lui. Seulement, Buffy ne savait pas qu'une prophétie annonçait qu'Angel redeviendrait bientôt humain.

Un moment, il avait été tenté de tout lui dire, pour qu'elle cesse d'aimer Spike et revienne vers lui. Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il s'était promis simplement d'être toujours là pour elle. Il s'était approché de Buffy, l'avait serré dans ses bras, avait déposé un baiser sur son front, puis il avait relâché son étreinte et l'avait regardée s'éloigner. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis.

Le téléphone sonnant avec insistance interrompit sa rêverie.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il rageusement en allumant son portable.

"C'est Lindsey…"

"Excuse-moi, que se passe-t-il?"

"Cordy vient d'avoir une vision de Drusilla à Sunnydale."

"Ça expliquerait pourquoi Giles souhaitait me voir ici… Rien d'autre?"

"Non, désolé."

"Merci Lindsey."

…

"Tu es certaine du succès de notre plan?" demanda Drusilla. "Les étoiles ont brillé plus fort et m'ont éclairé la voie," continua-t-elle, "mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la Tueuse s'en sort toujours!"

"Le seul moyen de les récupérer est de s'en prendre à elle," lui répondit Darla, en sortant de l'ombre… "Angelus… Mon démoniaque et si cruel Angelus, amoureux de cette gamine!"

"J'avais rêvé que Spike tomberait sous son charme… Mais je ne lui ai rien dit… Je voulais le punir…"

"Ne t'en fais pas Dru, la Tueuse brûlera bientôt en enfer! Et nous avons déjà son petit ami avec nous, l'Autre ne devrait plus tarder à arriver."

…

On frappa à la porte et Giles alla ouvrir.

"Entre Angel."

"Merci."

Angel serra la main de l'ancien protecteur de Buffy puis regarda un à un les visages de ceux qui se trouvaient dans le salon. Willow s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

"Angel, je suis si contente que tu sois là!"

Angel nota une vive inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle le relâcha et tendit la main vers Tara.

"Je te présente Tara."

En un éclair, il comprit la nature de la relation des deux jeunes filles.

"Enchanté Tara," répondit-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le garçon qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

"Alex…" dit-il en le saluant d'un signe de tête.

"Angel… tu te souviens d'Anya?"

"Oui. Anya…" la salua-t-il en ébauchant un sourire.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

"Allez vous me dire ce qu'il se passe…? Où est Buffy? Et où est Spike?"

"Viens."

Ils le conduisirent dans la chambre où se trouvait Buffy. Angel s'installa sur la chaise, près du lit.

"Comment est-ce arrivé?"

Giles entreprit de raconter toute l'histoire à Angel puis énuméra toutes les tentatives qu'ils avaient faites pour la sortir de cet état là. Pendant ce temps, Angel caressait les cheveux de Buffy, seule partie de la Tueuse qui n'avait pas changé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le groupe redescendre au salon. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il profita de ce moment de solitude pour lui parler:

"Buffy, je sais que tu es toujours vivante. Je le sens. Tellement de mois se sont écoulés… tellement et pourtant si peu. Je n'espérais plus te revoir, pensant que, tant que c'était le cas, tu étais heureuse avec Spike. Mais je suis là Buffy. Nous allons trouver un moyen de te sortir de là, puis nous irons libérer Spike. Je te le promets."

Il se leva et remarqua que Giles était derrière lui.

"Elle va s'en sortir Angel."

"Je l'espère… pour Spike," répondit-il en se penchant sur elle. "Bonne nuit, ma Belle au bois Dormant," murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ils regagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée et rejoignirent le reste du groupe, dispersé autour de la table que des dizaines de livres encombraient.

_'La Belle au bois Dormant'__  
_  
"Angel, tu penses à quelque chose?" demanda Giles.

"Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit là haut qui me trotte dans la tête."

_'La Belle et la Bête. Un autre conte de fées.'__  
_  
"Quelque chose dans la situation de Buffy me ferait presque penser à un Conte de Fées."

"Les Gentlemen!" s'écria Giles en se souvenant d'une de leurs aventures de l'année passée.

Il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et sortit son ancien livre de Contes. Ceux là n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que l'on racontait aux enfants pour les endormir, ils étaient plus sombres et effrayants. Alors qu'il tournait les pages, il tressaillit devant une vieille représentation d'une bête avec de longues griffes, juste comme l'avait décrit Buffy. L'histoire qui suivait se nommait 'Yatis et Morgana'.

"Yatis! C'est le nom que Buffy voulait donner à la bête."

"Elle vous a inconsciemment donné la réponse!" lui dit Angel.

"Voici ce que raconte cette histoire: Le Prince Yatis 1er aurait était transformé en bête à cause de sa cruauté envers les femmes. Il était destiné à rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une femme aussi forte que lui. La Princesse Morgana était cette femme."

"Parce qu'elle n'avait aucun frère, elle avait été entraînée par son père à devenir une chasseuse et une athlète. Mais elle ne trouvait aucun homme pour l'aimer, parce qu'à cette époque, les hommes avaient peur de sa force."

"Un jour, alors qu'elle se promenait avec son arbalète dans le dos, Yatis l'attaqua. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se saisir de son arme, alors elle le combattit avec un couteau. Malheureusement, Yatis la blessa gravement avec ses griffes avant qu'elle ne puisse le poignarder au cœur et le tuer. Elle courut se mettre à l'abri chez elle, mais au fur et à mesure, ses pas devenaient de plus en plus lents."

"Arrivée dans son jardin, elle ne pouvait plus bouger et se transforma en statue de marbre, les bras tendus vers ses parents, venus à sa rencontre. En fait, les griffes de Yatis étaient empoisonnées et Morgana aurait dû mourir. Mais elle était adorée de sa famille et quand elle les vit, leur amour transforma le poison en enchantement."

"Les parents firent appel à tous les magiciens du Royaume mais aucun ne réussit à rompre le sort. Peu de temps après, ils moururent le cœur brisé, et le château fut abandonné."

"Quelques décennies plus tard, un jeune Prince, qui chevauchait dans le jardin, vit la statue. Il admira son réalisme et sa beauté et souhaita de tout son cœur trouver un jour une femme comme elle, avec ce regard rempli d'amour. Il tomba instantanément amoureux d'elle."

"Avant de la quitter, il se glissa entre ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres de marbre. Imaginez sa surprise quand le marbre se réchauffa sous ses lèvres et elle redevint humaine. Il lui demanda son nom et elle répondit 'Morgana'. Elle lui demanda le sien et il répondit 'Prince Yatis III'. Son grand-père avait eu un enfant avant d'être transformé. La boucle était bouclée et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants."

Giles referma le livre, l'esprit en ébullition.

"Où est ce foutu Prince quand on a besoin de lui?" s'écria Alex.

"Alex, là n'est pas la question," lui répondit Angel. "Je ne pense pas que Yatis III avait besoin d'être Prince pour rompre le sort."

"Comment ça?" demanda Giles.

"C'est l'amour qui a protégé Morgana du poison des griffes de Yatis, et l'amour qui l'a libérée à la fin."

"Angel a raison, Giles!" s'agita Willow. "Mais, on ne peut libérer Spike sans l'aide de Buffy, et inversement!"

"C'est un cercle vicieux alors," dit Anya.

"Drusilla avait bien prévu son coup, il faut l'avouer," ajouta Giles.

"C'est là que vous vous trompez," les interrompit Angel.

"Seul l'amour peut délivrer Buffy, mais Spike n'est pas le seul à l'aimer," acheva Alex en regardant Angel.

"Mais oui… Bien sûr!" s'écria Giles. "Angel…?"

"J'y vais."

"On vous attend ici."

Angel grimpa les escaliers, s'approcha du lit où reposait Buffy, puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

"Buffy. C'est ridicule de te parler comme ça, mais nous avons peut-être trouvé la solution qui te libèrera. Pourtant, avant cela, je dois t'avouer quelque chose avant d'être complètement consumé de l'intérieur."

Angel prit une profonde inspiration et dans un souffle murmura:

"Je déteste la relation que tu as avec Spike. Tu mérites d'être aimée, mais j'aurais tant voulu que ce soit moi. C'est égoïste mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour ou l'autre nous finirions par être heureux."

Les yeux baissés et perdus dans le vague, il se parla à lui-même.

_'Comment pourrions-nous être heureux? Avons-nous bien tout essayé…? Oui, tout ce qui était à notre portée… sur le moment.'__  
_  
Il soupira de lassitude. Jamais il n'avait autant ressenti le découragement l'envahir. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux voilés laissèrent couler une larme, alors il la regarda et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Buffy le submergea. Fébrilement, les lèvres collées à son oreille, il lui dit:

"Il y a un fait nouveau, quelque chose d'une importance telle que cela pourrait changer nos vies si tu le souhaitais. Et j'aimerais tellement que tu le souhaites…"

Ses larmes étaient maintenant séchées, et d'un petit rire nerveux en regardant son doux visage il lui dit d'une façon saccadée et le souffle court:

"Buffy, Wesley a découvert une prophétie annonçant que j'allais redevenir humain. J'imagine ta réaction si tu étais en pleine possession de tes moyens. Je te vois, les larmes aux yeux, me demandant pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt. Je voulais le faire, Buffy. Je voulais tellement le faire… Mais quand tu es venue, à Los Angeles, me dire pour toi et… Spike, j'ai préféré me taire. Je ne sais pas quand aura lieu cette prophétie. Demain, dans un an, dans dix, un siècle? Qui sait? Je ne voulais pas que tu m'attendes, peut-être pour rien. Je t'aime Buffy, et rien ne pourra changer cela. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Il n'y a eu que toi dès l'instant où je t'ai vu. Et si nous devions être séparés à jamais, je ne pourrais t'oublier. Mon seul et unique amour."

Il se releva, se pencha sur elle et embrassa délicatement ses lèvres glacées, en lui insufflant tout son amour.

…

Instantanément, les lèvres de Buffy redevinrent chaudes sous les siennes. Elle répondit à son baiser, l'entourant de ses bras. Lentement, Angel se détacha de son étreinte. Il la regarda longuement pendant que des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Buffy.

"Angel, oh merci mon Dieu! J'avais tellement peur! Je ne pouvais pas bouger, mais je pouvais penser et… entendre."

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et Angel la berça tendrement.

"…Tu as dit que tu pouvais entendre…?"

Buffy recula légèrement, regarda Angel et hocha la tête.

"Viens, les autres nous attendent."

Il l'aida à se lever, puis ils descendirent les escaliers.

"Buffy!" s'écria Willow en se jetant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

"Willow, c'est bon de te revoir!"

Buffy regarda un par un tous ses amis.

"C'est bon de vous revoir tous," dit-elle, puis elle baissa les yeux. "Enfin, presque tous."

_'Spike. Il lui manquait cruellement. Il y avait encore quelques mois, elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible un jour. Mais depuis, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et à cet instant précis, elle craignait pour sa vie. Drusilla était suffisamment folle pour le tuer afin de l'anéantir, elle, Buffy.'__  
_  
"Pendant que vous étiez là-haut, nous avons préparé un plan de guerre!" annonça Giles.

"Oui. Mais il faudrait qu'on sache où se cache Drusilla pour le mettre en pratique," continua Alex.

"Pendant que j'étais en chemin, Cordelia a eu une vision de Drusilla à Sunnydale… Je vais l'appeler et lui demander de me décrire le décor, cela nous aidera peut-être."

"Bonne idée, Angel," lui dit Buffy.

…

_ 'Par l'enfer! Où était Giles avec sa tasse de sang? Il était affamé!'__  
_  
Spike ouvrit les yeux. Il était attaché à une chaise mais ne se trouvait pas dans la maison de Giles, comme dans son rêve. Il faisait trop sombre pour détailler l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais il pouvait sentir l'odeur de mort qui s'en dégageait.

_'Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Comment avait-il atterri ici?'__  
_  
Peu à peu les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. La soirée Karaoké au Bronze, les vampires qui les avaient attaqués dans la rue… Drusilla!

_'Par l'enfer! Etait-ce un plan pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire et attaquer Buffy?'__  
_  
Spike tenta de se libérer de ses liens, mais ceux-ci étaient trop serrés.

_'Où était Drusilla? Allait-elle le laisser ici, mourir de faim?'__  
_  
Ses yeux s'accoutumant à l'obscurité, il remarqua une personne, une fille, ligotée et bâillonnée dans un coin. A l'évidence, elle était encore en vie.

_'Plus pour longtemps!'__  
_  
Il vit une silhouette, tenant une lanterne, s'approcher, puis il entendit une voix familière.

"Spike?"

"Drusilla."

"Mon tendre Spike. Nous sommes venues pour te sauver."

"Me sauver? C'est très gentil à toi, Dru. Détache-moi maintenant."

"Oh non, Spike. Je ne peux pas faire cela. Je veux t'aider, mon pauvre chéri et j'ai la solution."

"La solution à quoi? Et pourquoi réapparaître maintenant, ça fait plus de deux ans!"

"Elle a été distraite, tu connais Dru…" susurra une voix dans l'ombre.

…

Angel composa le numéro de téléphone de son agence et interrogea Cordelia dès qu'elle décrocha.

"Cordy, Angel!"

"Buffy va bien?"

"Très bien… Dis-moi, pourrais-tu me décrire l'endroit où se trouvait Drusilla dans ta vision?"

"On aurait dit une grotte."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"

"C'était très sombre et plein de terre."

"Le repaire du Maître," murmura Angel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis?"

"Rien. Tu te souviens d'autre chose? Un détail?"

"Eh bien, je n'ai rien vu qui puisse me le confirmer, mais j'ai eu la sensation que Drusilla n'était pas seule."

"Elle a kidnappé Spike, c'est peut-être ça!"

"Oui, mais je dirais plutôt qu'elle n'était pas seule à vouloir faire du mal à Buffy."

"Elle aurait un complice?"

"Plutôt deux! J'ai ressenti deux autres présences à ses côtés, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est!"

"Merci Cordy, tes informations vont nous être très précieuses," dit Angel en raccrochant.

Angel leur rapporta les paroles de Cordelia.

"D'après la description, Drusilla se cacherait dans l'ancien repaire du Maître."

"Oui, cela correspond tout à fait! Mais reste à trouver qui pourrait être assez fou pour s'allier à Drusilla?" demanda Buffy. "Et dans quel but?"

"Je crois savoir… et le choix de la cachette confirme ce que je pense…"

"Darla," termina Buffy qui pouvait suivre le cheminement des pensées d'Angel.

C'était comme si elle lisait dans son esprit. Le lien entre eux était si fort, malgré leur séparation et la vie qu'ils avaient choisi de mener depuis, que, même sans être au courant de la récente résurrection de Darla, Buffy devinait ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Darla est vivante?" demanda Giles.

"Oui, c'est une longue histoire…" répondit Angel.

"J'ai hâte de la connaître… mais pour quelles raisons feraient-elles cela?"

"Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer, mais cela ressemble étrangement à un règlement de comptes amoureux."

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Willow?" demanda Giles.

"Imaginez la scène: Darla et Drusilla savent que Buffy et Spike sont ensemble. Elles kidnappent Spike et s'arrangent pour que Buffy rencontre la bête. Blessée, Buffy n'a qu'un moyen de s'en sortir. Angel. Elles espèrent ainsi vous faire retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre."

"Je ne comprends pas bien," dit Alex.

"Pendant son séjour à Los Angeles, Darla a tout fait pour que je redevienne Angelus. TOUT fait… seulement ça n'a pas fonctionné."

"Oh… vous avez… Oh!" dit Giles qui comprenait ce qu'Angel et Darla avait partagé.

"Quel est le seul moyen pour Darla de récupérer Angel…? Faire revenir Angelus, grâce à Buffy!" continua Willow.

"Donc, en gros, Darla veut Angel et Drusilla veut Spike."

"Et à eux quatre, ils seront assez forts pour m'éliminer," termina Buffy. "Charmante journée en perspective!"

…

Spike se retourna vers la nouvelle voix.

"Tiens, tiens," ricana-t-il. "Regardez qui revient d'Outre-tombe. Darla…"

"Spike."

"Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer ce que je fais ici?"

"Drusilla a un projet qui lui tient particulièrement à cœur, mais s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je te laisserais être le petit chien de cette garce de Buffy," répondit Darla en haussant les épaules. "J'ai déjà donné dans les sauvetages et cela n'a pas réussi!" murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

"Oui… avec Angel. J'en ai eu des échos. Pauvre Darla. Tu as couché avec lui, faisant de ton mieux, mais tu n'as pas réussi à le rendre suffisamment heureux pour rompre la malédiction. Comme ça a dû être embarrassant pour une professionnelle comme toi!" la nargua-t-il.

"Ferme-la, Spike!"

"J'ai un cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi, Spike," reprit Drusilla. "Nous avons eu énormément de mal à le trouver, mais finalement, il était ici, à Sunnydale."

"Mon anniversaire? Par l'enfer, Dru, je ne me souviens même pas quand il a lieu!"

"Nous sommes juste dans les temps. J'ai quelque chose de très spécial, Spike."

"Je l'apprécierai mieux si tu me détaches, Dru."

"Non. J'ai si peur que tu ne veuilles pas de notre présent. Je ne veux pas que tu partes avant de l'avoir essayé."

"Eh bien, Dru, ça dépend de quoi il s'agit."

"Les étoiles m'ont parlé de ta puce, Spike. Elles m'ont montré tous les lieux où les machines étaient gardées. C'était horrible, Spike. Je n'aime pas les machines… elles sont si froides et pleines de boutons!"

"C'est pourquoi, elle avait besoin de moi!"

Une voix masculine retentit dans la semi-obscurité. Elle était familière à Spike mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il détailla la silhouette qui se rapprochait de la lumière et soupira quand il reconnut le visage.

"Riley… manquait plus que lui!"

…

"Tu cachais bien ton jeu, GI Joe! Le si fade et si prévisible Riley, s'alliant avec des vampires. Et pas n'importe lesquelles, deux parmi les plus redoutables!"

"Désolé, hostile 17," répondit Riley en détachant chaque syllabe. "Mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour que Buffy me revienne…"

"Parce que tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas y arriver?"

"Les deux grands amours de sa vie sont des vampires, et Drusilla et Darla ont promis de me transformer si je les aidais!"

"Tu n'as décidément rien compris…"

Puis, se tournant vers les deux vampires:

"Ok mesdemoiselles, ce fut un plaisir d'être convié à votre surprise-partie, mais ça devient franchement ennuyeux. Laissez-moi partir et je ne dirais pas à la Tueuse où vous êtes. Vous quittez la ville et nous oublions tout ce qui vient d'arriver."

"Impossible," dit Darla en riant. "Je te l'ai dit. Dru a un projet. Et ce que veut Dru, Dru l'obtient. D'accord, chéri?"

Drusilla avait amené la prisonnière que Spike avait vue en se réveillant et lui présentait son cou.

"Allez Spike, c'est l'heure du thé!"

Spike regarda la jeune fille et ses yeux remplis de terreur.

_'Savait-elle déjà ce qu'étaient Darla et Drusilla? Ce qu'il était? Savait-elle qu'elle allait mourir?'__  
_  
"Mesdemoiselles, je serais ravi de goûter mais boire le sang d'humain me donne la migraine depuis quelques mois. Joker."

"Oh mais, c'est ta surprise! Riley, pouvons-nous la déballer maintenant?" répondit Drusilla, impatiente.

Riley sortit de sa poche un petit appareil en plastique noir qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une télécommande.

"Je suppose que c'est ce qui contrôle ma puce?"

"Bien vu, Spike! Avec ce petit bouton, je peux te faire redevenir 'William le Sanguinaire'. C'est à toi de voir."

"C'est excitant! Tu ne trouves pas, Spike?" demanda Drusilla en applaudissant.

Spike était sous le choc.

_'Il avait attendu cela pendant des mois. Mais il avait tiré un trait dessus, il l'avait promis à Buffy. Que devait-il faire?'__  
_  
"Je suis touché, vraiment, mais je vais refuser. Revenez dans quelques décennies et nous en reparlerons! Maintenant, détachez-moi, ok?"

"Tu vois, Dru," lança Darla, "je te l'avais dit! Il n'y a pas que la puce… il est conditionné!"

"Regarde Spike, j'ai pour toi une jeune fille très appétissante," dit Dru.

"Eloignez-la de moi! Je n'en veux pas!"

"Spike, tu n'as pas le choix. Dru et moi te voulons de retour parmi nous… J'espère que Riley ne s'est pas trompé en programmant cette machine… Je détesterais voir ta tête exploser."

"Boom!" ajouta Drusilla en mimant l'explosion de ses mains.

Riley poussa le bouton désactivant la puce. Spike ne ressentit rien. Aucun changement. Mais encore une fois, après son opération, il n'avait rien remarqué de différent… Il avait attaqué Willow, espérant la tuer, mais avait été arrêté par cette douleur intolérable! Il regarda la jeune fille. Il pouvait sentir son sang couler dans ses veines.

_'Pouvait-il réellement la tuer? Lui planter les crocs dans le cou? Etait-il redevenu 'William le Sanguinaire'? Eh bien, Joyeux Anniversaire, Spike!'__  
_  
Spike détourna son regard de la prisonnière et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait encore sentir sa présence et l'odeur du sang coulant dans ses veines.

_'Il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose de bien. Un bon souvenir… C'était facile… Cette nuit au Bronze, quand il avait dansé pour la première fois avec Buffy…'__  
_  
"Que fait-il?" demanda Dru. "Pourquoi ne mange-t-il pas la fille?"

"Il résiste. Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée, Spike. Je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais la force."

Darla attrapa la fille.

"Inutile de te torturer ou de torturer cette pauvre fille plus longtemps. Je pense que nous allons vous laisser partir."

A ce moment-là, Spike leva les yeux vers Darla, juste à temps pour la voir planter ses crocs dans le cou de la prisonnière. L'odeur du sang se répandit dans l'air et Spike saliva.

_'Cela devenait incontrôlable.'__  
_  
Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Darla en train de boire le sang de cette fille. Quand elle l'eût presque vidée, elle la poussa vers Drusilla.

"Allez, Dru. Finis-la et ensuite, jette-la au fond d'un lac."

"Super, un bain de minuit!" dit Drusilla en souriant.

Darla leva une main couverte de sang et la passa sur les lèvres de Spike.

"Juste un petit souvenir de ce que tu rates."

Spike essaya de ne pas se lécher les lèvres, mais c'était impossible.

_'Il sentait la douceur et le goût du sang dans sa bouche…'__  
_  
Il ferma les yeux, à l'agonie.

"Quel est le problème?" demanda Darla. "Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si obstiné. Il faudra que je m'en souvienne."

Elle fit un signe de la main à Riley qui pressa un autre bouton de l'appareil. Spike ressentit une intense douleur et perdit connaissance.

…

"Rien, absolument rien! pesta Buffy.

Buffy claqua la porte de l'appartement de Giles, alors qu'ils revenaient de l'ancien repaire du Maître, les mains vides.

"Je ne comprends pas. Cordelia ne s'est encore jamais trompée," dit Angel.

"Es-tu certain qu'elle a vu cet endroit?" lui demanda Giles.

"Certain non, mais ce qu'elle en a décrit ressemblait à cela," soupira le vampire.

"Peut-être as-tu mal interprété sa vision et la description qu'elle t'en a faite?" dit Willow.

"Peut-être…"

"Essaye de te souvenir avec précision de ce qu'elle t'a dit," lui demanda Buffy.

"Elle m'a parlé d'une grotte, sombre et souterraine, et aussi qu'elle avait ressenti la présence de deux autres personnes avec Drusilla. J'ai tout de suite pensé à Darla puisqu'elles étaient inséparables à L.A. De plus la théorie de Willow quant à leur retour serait plus crédible…"

"Bon," coupa Alex. "En admettant que Willow ait raison pour Darla et Drusilla, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser à l'ancien repaire du Maître?"

"La relation que Darla entretenait avec lui," répondit Angel. "Elle était sa favorite… Mais j'ai dû me tromper…"

"Ça n'est pas la seule grotte de Sunnydale," murmura Buffy.

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda Giles.

"Il y en a une autre… dans les souls-sols de l'Initiative… je le sais par Spike et Riley…"

"D'accord, mais comment auraient-elles eu connaissance de son existence? Elles n'étaient plus à Sunnydale quand l'Initiative est apparue! Spike aurait-il…"

"Non," répondit Angel. "Elles avaient déjà choisi leur lieu de captivité avant de mettre leur plan à exécution… Quelqu'un d'autre les aura mis au courant."

"Par exemple la troisième personne dont Cordelia a sentit la présence dans sa vision?" demanda Willow.

"Par exemple…" répondit Buffy.

…

"Oh, Spike. Tu as dormi pendant si longtemps. Es-tu prêt à prendre le thé?"

Spike se réveillait lentement. Sa tête lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. La chaise n'était plus là, et il était ligoté contre un pilier en ciment. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Drusilla était en train de servir le thé à Mademoiselle Edith.

_'Quel jour était-il? Buffy devait être à bout de nerfs maintenant. Ou peut-être pas. Le recherchait-elle seulement?'__  
_  
Il avait très faim, mais ce n'était pas grave. La faim ne le tuerait pas. Non, ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était l'envie de sang humain que Darla avait réveillée.

_'Combien de temps pourrait-il résister? Tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était ce sang!'__  
_  
Darla approcha avec une nouvelle victime.

"Je vois que tu es enfin réveillé, Spike. Dru et moi étions quelque peu inquiètes! J'espère que tu es en appétit…"

"Quel jour sommes-nous, Darla?" demanda-t-il.

"Mercredi soir, enfin plutôt jeudi matin. Mais quelle différence ça fait? Crois-tu réellement que tu lui manques? Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle te recherche? Je t'en prie!"

Spike ne répondit pas.

_'5 jours. Voilà 5 jours qu'il était prisonnier! Mais que faisait-elle?'__  
_  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur la nouvelle victime. La jeune fille était terrifiée.

"Dru chérie. Tu voulais que Spike rejoigne notre petit groupe mais il n'est pas amusant du tout. Explique-lui."

Spike regarda Darla puis Dru.

_'Qu'avaient-elles encore à lui apprendre?'__  
_  
Drusilla s'approcha en dansant sur une musique entendue par elle seule.

"Spike," murmura-t-elle. "La Tueuse ne viendra pas. Elle est avec mon ange… Il va bientôt sentir son cœur battre…"

"Par l'enfer! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Ce que ça veut dire?" ricana Darla. "Angel va redevenir humain! Crois-tu réellement que Buffy va rester avec toi si elle l'apprend? Pitié! Ne me dis pas que tu es stupide à ce point… Rejoins-nous et tu pourras te venger d'elle. Tu pourras aligner une troisième Tueuse à ton tableau de chasse!"

_'Comment pouvait-il penser un seul instant passer le restant de ses jours avec ces créatures? Il ne supportait plus la folie de Drusilla quant à Darla, elle était juste une belle garce.'__  
_  
Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il pouvait se nourrir à nouveau, il n'avait pas à rester avec elles. Il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même. Il pourrait partir très loin et redevenir ce bon vieux Spike. C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps…

_'Pourquoi continuer à combattre sa véritable nature? C'était si facile de se laisser glisser dans son ancienne vie! Surtout si Buffy retournait vers Angel.'__  
_  
Il regarda la fille, désespérée, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Finalement, après ce qui lui parut être des heures, il se tourna vers Darla.

"Maintenant que tu m'en parles… je commence à avoir une petite faim," dit-il.

…

"Je ne peux pas patienter plus longtemps! Il faut que j'y aille. Spike attend que je vienne le chercher depuis déjà cinq jours!

Elle s'empara de l'arbalète qu'elle avait préparée et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.

"Buffy! Tu n'as même pas de plan!" cria Giles.

"Je rentre, je tire sur tout ce qui bouge, au passage j'élimine Dru et Darla, et je délivre Spike!"

"Ah bah oui… ça c'est un plan!" balbutia Giles.

"Je viens avec toi."

Buffy se retourna et remercia Angel d'un sourire.

"Je viens aussi!"

"Non, Alex. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. ELLES sont dangereuses. Je m'inquiète suffisamment pour Spike pour ne pas vouloir m'en faire pour toi ou l'un d'entre vous en plus. Je te remercie mais Angel et moi nous en sortirons très bien."

_'Spike… Tiens bon, je t'en prie!'__  
_

Darla regarda Spike, soupçonneuse.

"Tu as raison… Darla," dit Spike, tristement. "J'avais oublié que j'étais un vampire, une créature de la nuit. Le sang humain est ma véritable nourriture. Le reste, c'est juste un prétexte."

Darla lui apporta la prisonnière, mais Spike secoua la tête.

"Pas de cette façon, Darla.

Drusilla le regardait, fascinée.

"Il est Spike. Il veut manger comme Spike, pas ligoté comme Mademoiselle Edith quand elle ne veut pas manger ses épinards."

"Tu as raison, Dru. Libère-moi Darla."

A contre cœur, Darla défit les liens mais elle appela six vampires pour contrer une éventuelle attaque de Spike. Il essaya de se mettre debout mais chancela d'être resté inactif si longtemps. Darla et Dru l'aidèrent à faire quelques pas.

La jeune fille pâlit de terreur mais il n'était pas pressé de faire un geste. L'attente était une douce mise en bouche. Il attrapa la fille et la détacha.

"Que fais-tu?" demanda Darla.

Spike la regarda avec mépris.

"Darla, depuis le temps que tu me connais, ai-je jamais tué quelqu'un incapable de se défendre?"

La fille était libre mais trop effrayée pour bouger. Spike dégagea de la main les cheveux dans son cou. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et pencha la tête. A la vue de la veine saillante, il prit son visage vampirique. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la mordre, il murmura à son oreille:

"Sauve-toi, maintenant!"

Puis il la poussa vers la sortie. Darla, furieuse, se jeta sur lui pendant que Drusilla se lançait à la poursuite de la fille.

…

"N'y pense même pas!" hurla une voix qui fit se retourner Darla et Spike.

Armée de son arbalète pointée sur Darla, Buffy s'avançait vers eux.

_'Par l'enfer! Elle était là! Elle était venue!'__  
_  
"Spike… Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-elle.

"Mieux depuis que tu es là, amour!"

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, s'enivrant de son odeur de vanille.

"C'est vraiment touchant," lança Darla, "mais ça me donne plutôt envie de vomir!"

"Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne te plains pas!" répondit Buffy.

"Tu en as mis du temps pour le retrouver. Etait-ce parce que tu te consolais dans les bras d'Angel?" demanda Darla.

Les poings serrés, Spike se lança sur elle, mais il fut arrêté par Buffy.

"Laisse, Spike. Je me charge de cette garce!

Sans prévenir, Buffy frappa la vampire au visage avec toute la force que lui conférait sa condition de Tueuse et toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour cette femme. Darla s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin.

Les vampires s'élancèrent sur elle mais Spike se mit en travers de leur chemin, en éliminant deux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" cria-t-il.

"J'ai un vieux compte à régler," répondit-elle en souriant. "En fait, plutôt deux maintenant!"

Elle se dirigea vers Darla qui était étourdie et lui lança son pied dans les côtes. Alors que Spike retenait tant bien que mal les quatre autres vampires, Buffy et Darla engagèrent un combat sans merci, l'une contre l'autre.

De son côté, Spike était en mauvaise posture quand une silhouette apparut derrière l'un des vampires et lui brisa la nuque.

"Angel?!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" hurla-t-il en repoussant un autre vampire.

"Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser t'amuser tout seul?"

"Je n'aurais jamais commencé sans toi si j'avais su que tu étais là!"

Buffy assista à l'arrivée d'Angel et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand elle le vit sauver Spike. Malheureusement, cette distraction momentanée permit à Darla de reprendre le dessus et celle-ci la maintint prisonnière sur le sol, un couteau sur la gorge.

Buffy sut que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Elle ferma les yeux attendant que la vampire lui tranche la gorge. Mais elle ne ressentit aucune douleur.

Après quelques secondes, elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir Riley repousser Darla et la maintenir contre le mur pendant qu'elle se relevait.

"Riley? Mais…"

"Buffy!" hurla Spike. "Méfie-toi, il est avec elles!"

Surprise, Buffy fixa Riley et Darla puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers Spike. Pendant de longues secondes, ils se dévisagèrent, puis Buffy regarda à nouveau Riley et remarqua la cicatrice dans son cou. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Riley…"

"Je l'ai fait pour toi Buffy, pour que tu m'aimes à nouveau."

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Buffy à mesure qu'elle comprenait le sacrifice que son ancien amant avait fait pour la reconquérir.

"Non," murmura-t-elle.

Elle saisit Mr Pointu qui était tombé à terre, et le brandit, menaçante.

"Lâche-la," demanda-t-elle à Riley.

Il obéit, permettant ainsi à Buffy de planter son pieu dans le cœur de Darla qui explosa en poussière. Puis elle se tourna vers Riley.

"Pourquoi Riley?"

"Je te l'ai dit, pour que tu m'aimes à nouveau."

"Riley, ça n'est pas parce que tu es devenu un vampire que je vais retomber amoureuse de toi…"

"Mais, pourtant tu as aimé Angel et tu aimes maintenant Spike… Ce sont des vampires!"

"Ce sont avant tout des hommes," répondit-elle, la voix brisée. "Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse d'eux à cause du démon qui les habite. Je les ai aimés pour ce qu'ils sont: des êtres sensibles et capables des plus grands sacrifices pour sauver une vie plutôt que la leur. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas ces qualités, Riley. Simplement, l'amour est un sentiment que tu ne contrôles pas. Tu peux aimer un jour et peu de temps après ne plus rien ressentir pour cette personne… C'est ce qui est arrivé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est pas de la mienne, c'est le destin."

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Spike qui se battait toujours contre un vampire. Elle fit demi-tour et laissa Riley seul. Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Un jour peut-être, quand elle aurait digéré sa nouvelle condition, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle l'entendit bouger derrière elle et pensa qu'il quittait le champ de bataille.

Soudain, elle sentit des mains lui serrer la gorge. L'air lui manqua rapidement et des étoiles commencèrent à briller devant ses yeux.

Angel tua le vampire qu'il combattait et regarda Spike.

"Angel, je sais pour la prophétie. Va l'aider, elle va avoir besoin de toi."

Spike fixa Angel et ce dernier comprit que le vampire lui disait: _'S'il ne doit en rester qu'un, ce sera toi. Toi seul pourra l'aimer comme elle le mérite.'_

Angel le regarda une dernière fois puis ramassa l'arbalète que Buffy avait perdue dans sa bagarre contre Darla, et visa le cœur de Riley alors qu'il était de dos. Puis il tira.

Buffy sentit l'air affluer de nouveau dans ses poumons. Elle se retourna et vit Angel qui tenait toujours l'arbalète en joue.

"Merci Angel."

"Je n'ai jamais aimé ce type. Trop Boy-scout à mon goût!"

"Allons aider Spike."

Ils se retournèrent et contemplèrent la pièce… déserte.

…

"Spike?" interrogea Buffy.

Aucune réponse.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol et remarqua quelque chose qui brillait. S'accroupissant, elle ramassa la chaîne en argent qu'elle lui avait offerte cinq jours plus tôt.

"Spike!" hurla-t-elle en s'effondrant à genoux, terrassée par la douleur qu'elle ressentait à la pensée qu'elle avait perdu celui qu'elle aimait.… "Non…" hoqueta-t-elle. "Pas lui… non…"

Elle se replia sur elle-même et s'allongea sur le sol, le corps secoué par les sanglots.

"Buffy…" murmura Angel.

Elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers lui. Angel remarqua la main crispée sur le bijou.

"Buffy. On ne peut plus rien faire… Il faut rentrer maintenant… tes amis t'attendent… ils s'inquiètent pour toi…"

Il tendit la main vers elle. Elle la saisit et il l'aida à se relever. Mais voyant qu'elle chancelait, il la prit dans ses bras. Posant la tête contre son épaule, elle continua à pleurer doucement. Ils quittèrent l'Initiative et regagnèrent l'appartement de Giles.

Lentement, il sortit de sa cachette. Au départ, il était juste partit à la poursuite de Drusilla. Mais elle avait disparu et il avait fait demi-tour pour rejoindre Buffy et Angel. Il avait vu Buffy découvrir la chaîne qui s'était cassée pendant qu'il combattait. Il l'avait vu se rouler en boule sur le sol, terrassée par son chagrin. Il avait voulu courir vers elle pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas mort, pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et que sans elle, sans l'amour et la confiance qu'elle lui portait, il serait tombé dans le piège que lui avaient tendu Drusilla et Darla. Il avait voulu tout cela mais il s'était souvenu de la prophétie et surtout de l'avenir qu'Angel pourrait lui offrir. Angel. Pas lui. Spike.

Alors il s'était dissimulé derrière une pile de cartons quand ils étaient passés devant lui.

Il les suivit jusqu'à l'appartement de Giles et épia de loin la réaction du Scooby Gang quand Angel leur annonça la nouvelle. Il vit Willow se jeter dans les bras de Tara pour pleurer, il vit les mines défaites d'Alex et d'Anya et il vit la peine de Giles devant celle de Buffy.

Quant à Angel… Angel s'était rapproché de la fenêtre et leurs regards se croisèrent. Pendant de longues minutes ils se fixèrent en silence, puis Spike disparut dans la nuit.

…

Maintenant, c'est à vous de choisir la fin de cette histoire.

Si vous souhaitez que Buffy retrouve Spike, lisez '**Miracle'**.  
Si vous préférez qu'elle refasse sa vie avec Angel, lisez '**Always'**.  
Si vous ne pouvez pas choisir entre Spike et Angel, lisez '**Living in sin**'.


	5. 5ème partie: Miracle

Le titre est tiré de la chanson de Bon Jovi "Miracle". En italique figurent les paroles d'une chanson de Billy Idol "Rebel Yell".

* * *

**5ème partie: Miracle****  
**

Voilà trois ans que Spike poursuivait Drusilla. Après avoir quitté Sunnydale et la femme qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même, il avait pisté Drusilla tout autour du monde. Chaque fois, elle lui échappait de peu. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'y arriverait pas. Il allait la surprendre et mettre un terme aux souffrances qu'elle avait causées en voulant refaire de lui son compagnon. En s'alliant avec Darla et Riley, elle avait réussi à ôter tout pouvoir à sa puce, lui redonnant ainsi la possibilité d'agir comme un véritable vampire, mais elle avait également détruit le bonheur fragile qu'il avait construit avec Buffy. Fragile parce que sa condition de vampire, avec ou sans puce, lui permettrait de survivre à Buffy après la mort de celle-ci.

Trois ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à Sunnydale, trois ans qu'il n'avait pas revu Buffy. Et puis de toutes façons, pour quoi faire? Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il retournait là-bas. Il la trouverait certainement dans les bras d'Angel. La prophétie avait dû s'accomplir maintenant et tous deux rattrapaient le temps perdu. Buffy le croyait mort et c'était mieux ainsi. Elle était enfin heureuse, elle le méritait tant, quant à lui… lui… Il l'aimait toujours autant et fidèle à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite au tout début de leur relation, il n'avait plus jamais tué d'humains, ni même bu leur sang.

Il avait consacré les trois dernières années à Drusilla. Dans la dernière bataille qui les avait opposés, Buffy avait tué Darla, Angel en avait fait de même avec Riley, réglant ainsi leurs comptes avec ce qu'ils leur avaient fait subir. Il ne restait plus que Spike et Drusilla…

Mais ce soir, tout cela serait terminé et Spike pourrait se retirer loin de tout, loin de ses souvenirs et tenter d'oublier, de survivre. La piste l'avait conduit en Espagne, sur la côte méditerranéenne, près de Valence.

Elle était là, pâle beauté debout sur son balcon, regardant le ciel, les bras tendus vers le firmament. Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant le murmure des étoiles filantes. Les Dieux s'adressaient à elle et derrière ses grands yeux verts, son esprit dérangé voyait plus qu'une créature de la nuit n'aurait dû. Elle sourit doucement, les yeux clos et le visage levé vers le ciel.

"Les étoiles m'ont dit que tu reviendrais, mon amour," murmura-t-elle.

Il sortit de l'ombre pour signaler sa présence. Il voulait juste la regarder. Il l'avait aimée, il l'avait aimée même avec sa folie.

"Elles te l'ont dit, poussin?" demanda-t-il, admirant ses longs cheveux noirs

"Oui, et elles m'ont aussi dit que tu étais toujours malade," lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Elle était si belle que quelque fois, cela lui coupait le souffle. Si belle et si dangereuse.

"Es-tu malade, mon Spike?"

"Oui, chaton. Spike est toujours malade," dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

"Tu as envie que Dru te guérisse?" murmura-t-elle. "Non… tu préfères rester malade…" continua-t-elle en frottant sa joue contre la paume de la main de Spike.

"Dru…"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Méchante fille… elle a tué mon Spike," dit Drusilla en tombant à genoux.

Sa déesse, sa princesse, la créature qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Ces yeux enchanteurs et ce corps si frêle. La femme qu'il avait adorée pendant plus de cent années. Il n'était plus comme elle et ne le souhaitait plus. Elle savait qu'il en aimait une autre. La Tueuse. La créature qu'il avait chassée pendant des centaines de jours et de nuits, maintenant il tuerait quiconque lui ferait du mal.

"Tu vas me libérer, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

"Oui… Je suis désolé, Dru," murmura-t-il.

Lentement, il approcha la pièce de bois meurtrière de son cœur. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire et n'avait pas envie de lutter.

_'A quoi bon? Mademoiselle Edith l'avait prévenue… son tendre amour ne reviendrait pas… Spike ne l'aimerait plus jamais… et une éternité sans lui n'était vraiment pas amusante.'__  
_  
"M'accorderas-tu une dernière pensée avant?" demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, regardant ses yeux d'aliénée.

"La Tueuse est en danger… la pointe va la transpercer, la bulle va l'étouffer…"

Il ne posa pas de questions. Les révélations de Dru étaient toujours très mystérieuses et compliquées à traduire. Il lui transperça le cœur.

Quand la poussière retomba sur ses chaussures, il laissa couler une larme. Une larme pour toutes les nuits passées à chasser, pour toutes celles passées à s'aimer, pour toutes leurs aventures.

Mais il savait que s'il la laissait vivre, elle s'en prendrait de nouveau à lui, ou à la Tueuse. Il devait prévenir cela, ne pas le laisser arriver. Il connaissait son ancien amour et savait de quoi elle était capable.

Le vent se leva, éparpillant les poussières dans la nuit, les mélangeant aux étoiles pendant qu'elles lui murmuraient des adieux. Il tourna le dos à son ancienne vie et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

…

_'La Tueuse est en danger… la pointe va la transpercer, la bulle va l'étouffer…'__  
_  
La dernière révélation de Drusilla ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Il avait eu l'habitude des phrases sibyllines que son Sire prononçait quotidiennement. Avec les années, il avait appris à les déchiffrer, mais ces dernières paroles le laissaient perplexe. Il y voyait deux interprétations, et toutes deux annonçaient un grand danger planant sur Buffy.

La première était la plus inquiétante mais la plus gérable. En anglais, 'Spike' signifiait 'pointe' et il pouvait donc traduire la révélation par 'Buffy est en danger… Spike va la transpercer'. Si Spike était réellement responsable de la mise en danger de Buffy, il lui suffisait de rester éloigné d'elle, ce qu'il avait bien l'intention de continuer à faire.

La deuxième interprétation était plus mystérieuse et Spike ne pouvait y rester insensible. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose allait s'en prendre à Buffy. Si c'était cela, il serait incapable de ne pas l'aider si elle avait besoin de lui. Mais comment…?

_'Par l'enfer! Que pouvait-il bien faire?'__  
_  
Il décida de rendre visite à la personne la plus à même de l'aider à résoudre ce cruel dilemme.

…

Willow enleva la serviette autour de sa tête et frotta ses cheveux mouillés pour les essorer. Il était presque onze heures du soir et elle faisait attention à ne pas réveiller Tara qui s'était couchée tôt car elle devait prendre l'avion le lendemain matin pour se rendre à Baton Rouge, en Louisiane, où elle terminait ses études en Sciences Occultes. Willow regarda la forme assoupie, allongée dans leur grand lit et sourit faiblement à la pensée que son Amour allait la quitter pendant trois mois.

_'Demain, à cette heure, elle serait seule dans leur appartement. Elle ne sentirait plus le bras protecteur de Tara s'enrouler autour de sa taille pendant qu'elles dormaient, ni son visage s'enfouir dans son cou. Elle n'inhalerait plus la douce odeur de lavande qui entourait toujours sa petite amie.'__  
_  
Willow ressentit une certaine urgence à aller se glisser sous les draps pour se serrer une dernière fois, avant de longs mois, contre sa petite amie.

_'Comment Buffy y arrive-t-elle? Elle, elle ne pourrait jamais…'__  
_  
Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un dernier verre de lait quand on frappa légèrement à la porte.

_'Ce devait être probablement Buffy qui lui rendait l'une de ses petites visites nocturnes.'__  
_  
Elle remplit son verre en plastique et se dirigea vers la porte, plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais son sourire s'effaça, laissant la place à une expression choquée, interrompue par le bruit du verre qui tombait sur le sol.

Elle fixa l'homme en face d'elle, aucun son ne sortant de sa bouche. Il ramassa le verre et lui lança un clin d'œil.

"J'espérais que tu te souviendrais de moi, rouquine," dit-il en la fixant avec le petit sourire narquois qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis si longtemps.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

"Eh bien, j'ai toujours su que j'avais cet effet-là sur les femmes, mais là, poussin, tu vas me faire rougir," dit-il en gardant son sourire sur les lèvres.

_'Il n'avait pas changé, mais bien sûr, il ne vieillissait pas puisqu'il était un vampire…'__  
_  
"Spike?" croassa-t-elle.

"Le seul et unique!" répondit-il dans un sourire éclatant.

"Spike…" répéta-t-elle plus clairement, comme si elle voulait se convaincre que la créature, qui avait un jour chanté sur Billy Idol dans un karaoké, était bien devant elle et que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

"Oui, poussin… Laisseras-tu un vieil ami entrer?" demanda-t-il, attendant son invitation.

Elle s'écarta sur le côté, toujours perplexe.

"Et le mot de passe est…" dit-il, attendant toujours la phrase magique.

Les neurones de Willow se remirent enfin en route et elle lui sourit, embarrassée.

"Oh… je suis désolée… Entre Spike."

Il pénétra dans l'appartement et lui tendit le verre en plastique qu'elle prit sans quitter des yeux le visage du vampire.

_'C'était si surréaliste de le voir ici.'__  
_  
Elle ferma la porte rapidement et se retourna vers lui pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la pièce, un sourire d'approbation sur les lèvres.

"Plutôt coquet…"

Elle ne répondit pas, le dévisageant toujours sans y croire.

_'Mon Dieu, Buffy… Oh mon Dieu, Buffy!'__  
_  
"Poussin, si tu veux que je parte, je peux revenir plus tard," dit-il, regardant son visage perplexe puis esquissant quelques pas vers la porte.

"Non!" cria-t-elle. "S'il te plait, ne t'en va pas!"

"Comme tu veux, poussin…"

"Alors comme ça… tu… tu es vivant?"

"Si tu me vois, c'est qu'il y a de fortes chances," la nargua-t-il.

"Comment m'as-tu retrouvée?"

"L'annuaire…"

"Oh…! Et, est-ce… est-ce que tu as… vu," balbutia-t-elle, "quelqu'un… quelqu'un d'autre que moi, depuis que tu es revenu?"

"Non, juste toi, rouquine."

"Bien, juste moi c'est bien… Enfin bien… pas dans le sens où… pas bien… c'est mal dans le bon sens," tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. "Tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

"En fait, pas du tout. Mais bon, je n'ai jamais compris les dialogues que vous, le Scooby, pouviez avoir entre vous."

Willow lui sourit faiblement.

"Ce bon vieux Spike," dit-elle plus à l'aise.

"Toujours le même," continua-t-il en sortant une cigarette de son paquet. "Même sans puce… ça te dérange si je fume?"

Willow lui jeta un regard effrayé et recula par peur d'une attaque.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, rouquine. Je n'ai tué personne depuis des années," tenta-t-il de la rassurer. "De plus, pourquoi diable m'en prendrais-je à l'un de mes humains préférés?"

"Mais la puce…" demanda Willow, "comment…?"

"Drusilla, Darla et Riley. Personne d'autre ne le sait. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire à Buffy…"

"Oh! Ok," répondit-elle en se rapprochant.

"Je peux?" demanda-t-il en allumant son briquet.

Willow acquiesça.

"Alors… qu'est-ce qui te ramène à Sunnydale?"

"La dernière vision de Drusilla… Je l'ai tuée," ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air étonné de Willow à l'évocation de ce nom, mais avant, elle a prononcé certaines paroles qui me laissent penser que la T… Buffy, est en danger. Elle… elle va bien?" demanda-t-il en fixant sa cigarette.

Willow soupira en cherchant ses mots.

"Eh bien… elle tue, tu sais… cette bonne vieille Buffy… un méchant débarque, il veut la fin du monde, Buffy l'arrête et le monde est sauf," répondit-elle nerveusement.

"Bien…"

Il fit une pause et prit une bouffée.

"Je suis venu pour m'assurer que tout le monde allait bien et maintenant je vais repartir. J'ai entendu dire que l'Australie n'était pas trop mal… Willow… la dernière phrase de Drusilla a été '_La Tueuse est en danger… la pointe va la transpercer, la bulle va l'étouffer…_' Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais Giles comprendra certainement grâce à ses bouquins…"

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Spike!" dit-elle en le suivant. "Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais dire à Buffy… tu sais, que tu es vivant… ou enfin, lui écrire ou… ou…"

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, rouquine," répondit-il tristement, sans se retourner.

Willow s'approcha de lui lentement et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"Spike, pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit?"

"Angel… la prophétie…" répondit-il les yeux fermés, le chagrin lui étreignant le cœur.

"Elle porte toujours ta chaîne."

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de lui dire pour qu'il se retourne et la regarde. Elle pouvait voir la tristesse dans ses yeux.

"Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées depuis que tu es parti…" dit-elle doucement, "mais elle ne t'a jamais oublié."

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

"Ecoute, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'asseoir," dit-elle en le prenant par le bras. "Je vais te faire un bon chocolat chaud, pas aussi bon que celui de Joyce, mais pas trop mauvais non plus…"

Il lui obéit machinalement.

"…Et tu auras droit à un résumé des trois dernières années."

…

"Buffy et Angel se sont rapprochés après ta… disparition. Leur amitié s'est renforcée durant les mois qu'Angel a passé à Sunnydale pour réconforter Buffy. Petit à petit, la peine qu'elle ressentait s'est atténuée et elle et Angel sont ressortis ensemble. Il y a deux ans environ, la prophétie concernant Angel s'est réalisée, le faisant redevenir humain. Ils ont pris un appartement ensemble et les choses semblaient fonctionner correctement jusqu'à ce qu'il la demande en mariage. Buffy est alors venue me dire qu'elle ne pouvait l'aimer en retour, malgré sa gentillesse et sa nouvelle condition d'humain. Puis elle m'a fait une confession:"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'je ne l'aime pas'? Buffy, vous allez si bien ensemble. Il a toujours été là et tu sembles heureuse avec lui… je ne comprends pas," demanda Willow, très surprise. "Il est enfin tout ce que tu voulais."

Buffy lui sourit faiblement.

"Je sais tout cela, Will."

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas…? Tu as besoin de plus de temps?"

Les larmes que Buffy tentait de retenir roulèrent sur ses joues.

"Buffy, quel est le problème…? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…"

Buffy éclata en sanglots et Willow s'empressa de l'entourer de ses bras pour tenter de la consoler. Buffy se serra contre son amie pendant de longues minutes puis, quand elle se fut un peu calmée, se recula pour la regarder. Ses doigts sortirent une chaîne en argent de sous son pull.

Willow reconnut le bijou que Buffy avait offert à Spike, quelques jours avant sa mort, et que la Tueuse avait retrouvé sur le champ de bataille.

"Spike…" murmura Willow.

"Je l'aime toujours, Willow. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier… Mais ça ne fait rien. Il est parti et je sais qu'il ne reviendra jamais."

"Oh Buffy! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Angel?" demanda Willow en ressentant la détresse dans le cœur de son amie. "Il t'aime…"

"Je vais faire ce que toute autre fille ferait," répondit-elle en remettant la chaîne sous son pull.

"Tu vas le quitter?"

Buffy la regarda tristement.

"Non, Will," dit-elle. "Je vais essayer d'être heureuse près de l'homme qui m'aime."

…

Spike soupira doucement. La pensée de Buffy, sa Buffy se dirigeant vers l'autel avec un autre homme que lui le rendait fou.

_'Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait souhaité? Il n'en était plus très sûr…'__  
_  
"Merci Willow. Je comprends pourquoi tu t'inquiétais de savoir si j'avais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre depuis mon arrivée. Maintenant, je sais à quoi m'attendre…"

Il soupira à nouveau puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Willow attrapa sa main et le retint.

"Non Spike… elle ne l'a jamais épousé," dit-elle doucement.

"Quoi?" demanda Spike, confus. "Mais tu viens de dire…"

"Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Assieds-toi et laisse-moi finir mon histoire," commanda-t-elle.

…

Buffy et Angel avaient fait l'amour une dernière fois avant leur mariage. A cette heure, le lendemain, elle serait l'épouse d'Angel. A cette pensée, Buffy avait frémit puis s'était dégagée de l'étreinte d'Angel et s'était enfermée dans la salle de bains.

Sans allumer la lumière, elle s'était laissée glisser sur le sol et les larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. La gorge nouée et le cœur serré, elle avait essayé de repousser la douleur qui s'était emparée d'elle, d'oublier les souvenirs, d'être la femme qu'Angel méritait et qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas.

_'Avec lui, elle aurait pourtant tout ce dont elle rêvait: la promesse d'une vie heureuse, des enfants, des journées ensoleillées… Des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais si elle suivait les désordres de son cœur. C'était pourtant ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire… Spike n'était pas parti loin de Sunnydale… Il était mort!'__  
_  
Alors elle avait pleuré sur ses rêves et ses souvenirs. L'image de Spike était si vivante dans son esprit… Son visage… Ses yeux bleus dans lesquels elle lisait toujours la vérité. Qu'importe ce qu'il disait, eux ne mentaient jamais ; Sa bouche, si tentatrice près de la sienne ; Ses lèvres qu'elle avait embrassées il y a si longtemps, mais dont elle sentait toujours la froide brûlure sur les siennes.

"Spike…" avait-elle gémit.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé son nom depuis qu'elle avait annoncé sa mort au Scooby Gang, un an et demi plus tôt. Sur ses lèvres, il avait repris vie. Elle y avait presque senti son goût de cigarettes.

De nouvelles larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues tant elle avait ressenti sa présence. Elle avait touché la chaîne autour de son cou. Angel ne lui avait jamais demandé de l'enlever malgré ce que cela représentait.

_'Angel… si compréhensif Angel. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Spike? Il y a encore quelques années, elle était certaine d'aimer Angel pour l'éternité…'__  
_  
Elle avait pleuré.

Pleuré pour l'amour qu'elle ne donnerait pas à Angel, pleuré pour l'amour et toutes les joies qu'elle avait partagées avec Spike.

Elle avait pleuré sur cet amour perdu et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Elle avait pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes.

Alors, seulement, elle était sortie de la salle de bains. Tant qu'elle n'oublierait pas Spike, elle ne pourrait épouser Angel par respect pour lui, pour l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé, pour l'amour fou qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle rompe, pour faire enfin, seule, son deuil de Spike. Après, elle verrait…

…

Willow avait noté chaque émotion qui avait défilé sur le visage de Spike. De la détresse de Buffy à être avec Angel, à la réalisation qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Spike. Par moments, elle pensait que Spike allait s'enfuir à la recherche de Buffy et à d'autres, qu'il allait s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Ils avaient perdu tellement de temps. Buffy ne vivrait pas éternellement, elle était la Tueuse, elle naissait avec une date d'expiration, elle était destinée à mourir pour la survie de ce monde. Et les hommes dont elle était réellement amoureuse étaient les créatures qu'elle devait tuer.

Toutes ces années, Spike était resté éloigné d'elle pensant que Buffy avait refait sa vie avec Angel alors qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à l'oublier.

"Après le départ d'Angel," poursuivit Willow, "Buffy a continué à vivre dans l'appartement. Nous avons terminé nos études le semestre dernier et Buffy passe désormais tout son temps à chasser."

Willow jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge alors qu'elle finissait son histoire. Une heure du matin. Elle était éreintée.

"Tu dois aller la voir, Spike," dit-elle. "Elle doit savoir que tu es vivant."

Les deux dernières heures avaient été éprouvantes. Bien plus que ne l'avaient été les trois dernières années.

_'Par l'enfer! Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir. JAMAIS!'__  
_  
Il regarda la jeune sorcière qui le fixait attentivement et sentit ses yeux se mouiller.

"Je l'aime tellement," dit-il doucement, essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix. "Je l'aime si fort que ça me fait mal… comme de l'eau bénite qui coulerait dans ma gorge. La moindre pensée d'elle me donne envie de courir sous les rayons du soleil… J'ai peur qu'elle ne me pardonne pas, peur de l'avoir perdue pour toujours…"

"C'est mieux d'avoir aimé et perdu… que n'avoir jamais aimé du tout…" dit Willow.

Spike la regarda à travers ses larmes. Il en avait assez de fuir et de continuer à souffrir. Il voulait simplement prendre Buffy dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la quitter. Il ne voulait plus manquer quoi que ce soit.

Une énergie nouvelle se répandit dans tout son corps. Il fallait qu'il la trouve!

"Willow! Où est-elle?" demanda-t-il, impatient.

Willow réfléchit rapidement et sourit.

"Je crois savoir…"

…

Buffy terminait sa patrouille et traversait le cimetière, faisant attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. L'endroit lui semblait plus glauque qu'habituellement, si cela était encore possible. Ce soir, elle avait ressenti sa présence plus fortement que les autres jours. C'était comme s'il la regardait, comme s'il était assez près d'elle pour la toucher. Son cœur se contracta. Ses souvenirs lui faisaient toujours autant de mal. Elle soupira.

C'était son dernier arrêt avant de rentrer. Elle terminait toujours sa patrouille par le cimetière. C'était une sorte de rituel pour elle. Chaque nuit, elle procédait ainsi, espérant le trouver dans son ancienne crypte, alors qu'il l'attendait.

_'Peut-être ce soir serait-il là. Peut-être…'__  
_

Après avoir quitté Willow, Spike se dirigea vers son ancienne demeure. L'esprit embrouillé, Spike songeait qu'il n'était pas prêt à la revoir. Et cela malgré ce que Willow lui avait apprit.

_'Non, il n'était pas prêt… Pas encore.'__  
_  
Le cimetière était toujours le même: sombre, glauque et accueillant. Lentement, il entra dans la crypte et sentit instantanément l'odeur de vanille de Buffy qui flottait dans l'air, comme si elle était venue ou si elle était là. Il regarda autour de lui.

Disséminées ici et là, quelques bougies apportaient une légère lueur à la pièce. Il y avait une nouvelle télévision et un vieux magnétoscope posés sur une petite table, dans un coin. Spike chercha des yeux des occupants mais n'en vit aucun. Devant la télévision était étendue une grande couverture noire et un oreiller y était posé, comme si quelqu'un regardait la télévision installé dessus. Il s'approcha avec intérêt et le parfum de Buffy devint plus fort. Il souleva la couverture de la main gauche, la porta à son nez et fut envahi par des dizaines de sensations différentes.

C'était bien Buffy. Elle devait s'enrouler dans la chaleur de cette couverture. L'odeur était vraiment très forte et attirante. Il voulait s'en envelopper et mourir heureux. Mais plus que tout, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il ne la laisserait plus jamais.

Il interrompit ses pensées et son regard se tourna vers un carton placé à côté du magnétoscope. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une centaine de cassettes de la série qu'il regardait avec Giles: 'Passions'. Quelqu'un en avait enregistré tous les épisodes depuis sa disparition.

_'Par l'enfer! Que voulait dire tout cela?'__  
_  
Il contempla la crypte déserte, remarquant dans un coin le trophée qu'il avait gagné au Karaoké, et essaya, tant bien que mal, d'additionner deux et deux.

La couverture sentait le parfum de Buffy et il avait vu sur l'oreiller de longs cheveux blonds ; il y avait une télévision et un magnétoscope qui avait manifestement servi à enregistrer la série ; son odeur flottait dans la crypte entière et en y regardant de plus près, le sol avait était nettoyé, plus aucune trace de poussière. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait attendu!

Un bruit parvint de l'extérieur.

Dans un réflexe rapide, il remit les vidéos en place, jeta la couverture sur le sol et se cacha dans un coin sombre d'où il pouvait voir la pièce dans son ensemble.

Buffy entra dans la crypte et jeta son sac rempli d'armes sur le sol.

"Chéri, je suis rentrée!" dit-elle.

…

Spike regarda Buffy entrer dans la pièce et agir comme si elle était chez elle.

"Oh, j'oubliais que tu n'es pas là," dit-elle tristement. "Tu sais, Spike, cet endroit continue à sentir ton odeur."

Elle se dirigea vers la télévision pendant que Spike la détaillait, attentivement.

_'Elle était différente.'__  
_  
Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, jusqu'à la taille mais avaient toujours cette couleur blonde à se damner. Elle était toujours aussi menue mais ses courbes étaient accentuées par sa jupe noire, très courte, et son petit haut émeraude.

_'Elle était toujours aussi diablement sexy!'__  
_  
Ses yeux étaient tristes, comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose d'irremplaçable.

Il la suivit du regard pendant qu'elle allumait la télévision et mettait en route le magnétoscope.

"Alors," dit-elle. "Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui?"

Elle ôta ses chaussures, posa la tête sur l'oreiller, s'emmitoufla dans la couverture et appuya sur la télécommande.

Spike n'en pouvait plus. Ses émotions étaient en train de le consumer. Il n'attendit pas la fin de la série et sortit doucement de l'ombre, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

"Bonsoir, amour."

Elle entendit ses mots comme dans un rêve et pensa que son esprit lui jouait un tour jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le bruit de ses pas, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers elle.

Elle se leva prestement et fixa l'homme qui n'avait jamais quitté ses pensées. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Les cheveux coiffés en un pétard indiscipliné, il portait un pantalon de cuir noir, une chemise en soie bleue nuit, légèrement entrouverte et son cache-poussière. Il la regardait attentivement de ses yeux perçants, et elle remarqua sa mâchoire contractée qui faisait ressortir ses joues dans l'obscurité vacillante de la pièce. Son cœur et son esprit étaient engourdis.

_'Etait-il réel ou était-ce son imagination?'__  
_  
"Spike?" demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il pouvait lire dans son regard la peur, l'incrédulité et le doute mêlés à l'espoir qu'il soit bien réel.

"Buffy," répondit-il.

Buffy écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

_'Il était vivant… Il était toujours vivant!'__  
_  
Son cœur lui criait de lui pardonner, mais son esprit lui disait de lui en vouloir pour lui avoir laissée croire qu'il était mort, pour l'avoir fait souffrir depuis trois ans, pour l'avoir laissée seule si longtemps. Des sentiments contradictoires l'animaient.

_'Il avait raison… Angel avait raison…'__  
_  
"Tu es revenu," dit-elle doucement. "Je ne voulais pas le croire… mais tu es là…"

"Je ne comprends pas… Tu savais?" demanda Spike.

"Angel… il m'avait dit que tu n'étais pas mort et que tu finirais par revenir un jour…"

"Il te l'a dit…? Quand?"

"Quand je l'ai quitté… il a vu ma détresse et a compris que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Alors il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas mort, que tu avais préféré m'offrir une vie normale avec lui… et je n'ai pas voulu le croire."

Buffy avança lentement vers lui.

"Spike…" dit-elle en tendant la main vers son visage.

Il arrêta son geste avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le toucher.

"Buffy," dit-il dans un souffle, "il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas…"

"Plus tard… murmura-t-elle en faisant un nouveau pas vers lui.

"Non maintenant! cria-t-il.

_'Il fallait qu'il lui dise. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, elle lui en voudrait certainement quand elle finirait par l'apprendre…'__  
_  
"… Tu connais les raisons qui ont poussé Riley à s'associer à Darla et Drusilla… mais connais-tu les leurs pour s'être associées à GI Joe?"

Il regardait le beau visage de Buffy et vit une ombre passer dans ses yeux clairs à l'évocation de son ancien petit ami. Lentement, elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

"Réfléchis Buffy. Qu'est-ce que deux vampires aussi puissantes qu'elles pouvaient bien attendre d'un militaire chasseur de démons?"

"Je sais que Darla et Drusilla voulaient vous récupérer, Angel et toi. En te kidnappant, Darla espérait me faire retomber dans les bras d'Angel et avec un peu de chance, il serait redevenu Angelus et serait retourné vers elle. Par contre, je ne vois pas trop comment elles espéraient te ramener dans leurs rangs… A moins que…"

Peu à peu, les morceaux du puzzle se mettaient en place dans l'esprit de Buffy.

_'Drusilla et… Riley. L'Initiative.'__  
_  
"Tu veux dire que…" reprit-elle, "ta puce…"

"Ne fonctionne plus," termina-t-il.

_'Sa puce n'était plus fonctionnelle! Mais… cela signifiait peut-être qu'il n'était pas revenu à Sunnydale pour rester auprès d'elle… mais pour la tuer!'__  
_  
"Buffy, je sais à quoi tu penses. Je suis de retour pour toi, parce que tu cours un danger."

Buffy soupira de soulagement.

"Comment le sais-tu?" demanda-t-elle.

"Drusilla…"

"Elle est encore en vie…"

"Plus maintenant. Avant que je ne la tue, ses dernières paroles ont été pour me dire que tu étais en danger."

"Spike…" murmura-t-elle.

Sans plus d'hésitation, il l'attrapa par la taille et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle réalisa qu'il était en train de l'embrasser mais pas qu'elle répondait à son baiser. Elle sentit Spike l'étreindre, vit ses propres mains agripper ses épaules, mais elle était plus concentrée sur les émotions qui traversaient son corps.

Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, elle se sentait vivante. Son corps tout entier réagissait aux caresses de Spike et elle y répondait avec tout le désir, la passion, les envies et les besoins qu'elle ressentait.

Spike. Son amour, son ennemi, son tourment, son espoir, son âme. Elle sentait son corps se réveiller et elle voulait le sentir plus près d'elle.

Spike n'avait pas totalement réalisé ce qu'il faisait avant de sentir les mains de Buffy agripper ses épaules. Il la repoussa.

Elle gémit en signe de protestation comme son corps se tendait vers lui. Elle chercha son visage et y croisa son regard confus.

"Buffy…" commença-t-il.

"Spike, écoute-moi. Je t'ai perdu une fois et cela m'a presque détruite, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre à nouveau… J'ai compris pourquoi tu avais agis comme cela, mais cela n'a servi à rien. Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier. Angel… Angel est merveilleux et je l'ai aimé plus que tout. Une part de moi l'aime et l'aimera toujours, mais il n'est pas toi… Je t'aime Spike. Je te l'ai déjà dit et continuerai à le faire jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes qu'il n'y a que toi. Seulement toi. Définitivement toi."

Dans ses yeux, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était l'amour. Il lui prit la main et fermant les yeux, embrassa ses doigts un à un. Ce geste émut Buffy au plus profond d'elle-même et elle fondit en larmes. Instinctivement, il la serra dans ses bras, rapprochant le visage de Buffy contre sa poitrine. Elle s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Ils s'étreignirent longuement, pleurant tous les deux pendant ce qui leur sembla être des heures. Quand ils se furent calmés, il leva son visage vers lui et l'embrassa longuement.

"Je ne partirai plus jamais, Buffy," murmura-t-il, la bouche à un souffle de sa tempe.

"Promis?" demanda-t-elle en sanglotant une dernière fois.

"Sur l'Eternité."

Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres en un baiser plein de promesses passées et à venir.

L'urgence de leur désir commun se fit bientôt sentir et Buffy murmura tout contre les lèvres de Spike:

"J'adorerais faire l'amour avec toi, ici, sur-le-champ, mais le sol de ta crypte est vraiment trop dur…"

"Chez toi?" proposa Spike.

"Trop loin…"

"Ma voiture!"

Les magnifiques yeux émeraudes de Buffy pétillèrent de malice et ses lèvres ébauchèrent un sourire espiègle.

"Parfait."

Spike prit Buffy par la main et ils sortirent en courant de la crypte, riant comme deux adolescents en traversant le cimetière. Ils arrivèrent devant la DeSoto noire de Spike et ce dernier ouvrit galamment la portière, laissant Buffy s'installer sur le siège arrière. Après avoir allumé la radio, Spike s'assit à côté d'elle, posa son bras droit sur le dossier du siège et ses doigts jouèrent avec la pointe des cheveux de Buffy.

"Je ne l'ai jamais fait dans une voiture," murmura-t-elle.

"Il y a un début à tout, poussin," lui répondit Spike avec un sourire coquin.

Les premiers accords de 'Rebel Yell' retentirent dans la voiture. Buffy et Spike échangèrent un regard troublé, en souvenir de la soirée passée au Karaoké, trois ans plus tôt.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

_'Elles étaient encore plus douces que dans ses souvenirs.'__  
_  
Il recula et la regarda avec fièvre, sa main droite caressant son cou langoureusement et provoquant de longs frissons qui se répercutaient dans tout le corps de Buffy.

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et lisait dans son regard toutes les émotions que Spike ressentait, l'amour et le désir. Elle déglutit, s'humecta les lèvres et s'approcha du vampire.

Leurs bouches se joignirent avec passion et leurs langues se mêlèrent, dansant l'une contre l'autre pendant ce qui sembla durer des heures.

_In the midnight hour, she cried 'more, more, more'  
_  
Buffy interrompit leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle et en profita pour glisser sa jambe droite par-dessus celles de Spike, se retrouvant ainsi à califourchon sur lui.

_With a rebel yell, she cried 'more, more, more'  
_  
Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau et un courant puissant, d'une sensualité inouïe, emporta Buffy. Quand Spike l'embrassait, des milliers de sensations l'assaillaient, plus savoureuses, plus exquises, plus enchanteresses les unes que les autres.

Alors que les lèvres de Spike descendaient et exploraient son cou, elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux courts. Il embrassa la peau douce de son cou, entendit le sang bouillonner dans ses veines et savoura le désir et l'exigence qui grandissaient en elle.

_In the midnight hour, she cried 'more, more, more'  
_  
Il redressa la tête et contempla le regard hagard et fiévreux de Buffy, ses joues rougies par le désir, ses lèvres pleines et gonflées par les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés.

_With a rebel yell, she cried 'more, more, more'  
_  
Son regard glissa sur les seins de Buffy qui pointaient sous le fin tissu de son haut. Spike le lui retira, découvrant avec plaisir qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Il se délecta de sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration et de ses seins, gonflés et tendus, attendant d'être touchés. Quand ses lèvres fraîches rencontrèrent sa peau brûlante, elle gémit son nom. Elle pouvait sentir son propre corps se tendre vers lui pendant qu'il la torturait doucement.

Elle tendit la main vers sa chemise en soie, la déboutonna rapidement et admira son torse musclé: il était beau, pâle et parfait. Les mains de Buffy s'y attardèrent puis descendirent vers son ventre plat et enfin vers son jean qu'elle déboutonna.

Elle referma sa main sur son sexe en érection et Spike gémit en reposant sa tête sur le dossier du siège.

_In the midnight hour babe, she cried 'more, more, more'  
_  
Elle le caressa pendant quelques secondes, puis n'y tenant plus, arracha son propre slip d'une main et enfin souleva ses hanches, permettant à Spike de la pénétrer puissamment.

L'excitation que leur procura ce simple contact leur arracha un cri.

_With a rebel yell, she cried 'more, more, more'  
_  
Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne firent pas un geste puis Buffy ondula lentement les hanches. Spike glissa ses mains sous la jupe courte de la Tueuse et les posa sur ses fesses, la guidant et l'encourageant dans ses mouvements.

Le plaisir montait rapidement et le galop que Buffy imposait à leurs deux corps se fit bientôt plus saccadé.

_In the midnight hour, she cried 'more, more, more'  
_  
Soudain, ses muscles intimes se contractèrent autour du sexe de Spike et Buffy sentit l'orgasme la submerger. Au même moment, Spike laissa échapper le nom de Buffy dans un cri, indiquant qu'il l'avait rejoint au Paradis.

_With a rebel yell, she cried 'more, more, more'_  
_'more, more, more'  
_  
Buffy posa la tête au creux de l'épaule de Spike et celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras, savourant sa chaleur contre son corps glacé. Quand elle eut récupéré son souffle, il se retira d'elle et referma son jean.

"Accorde-moi deux minutes pour que j'aille me changer, dit-elle.

"Tu as ce qu'il faut dans la crypte?" demanda Spike, surprit.

"Il m'est arrivé, plusieurs fois de dormir ici et j'ai fini par y apporter quelques affaires," répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle descendit de la voiture et Spike s'apprêta à la suivre.

"Reste-là, j'en ai pour deux petites minutes maximum…"

"Dépêche-toi alors. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi et deux minutes me font penser à deux siècles."

"Promis."

Elle courut vers la crypte. Spike la suivit des yeux et la vit pénétrer dans le mausolée. Il sourit en se remémorant la scène qu'ils venaient de jouer.

_'Lui non plus n'avait jamais fait l'amour dans une voiture. Ou plutôt, il n'avait jamais utilisé sa DeSoto pour le faire!'__  
_  
Il reboutonna sa chemise et sortit de la voiture. Il se dégourdit les jambes en faisant le tour du véhicule et ouvrit la portière avant, du côté du conducteur.

_'Par l'enfer! Buffy en mettait un temps! Mais il aurait dû s'en douter. Deux minutes chez une fille voulait plutôt en dire dix!'__  
_  
Il décida d'aller la chercher. Si elle lui faisait une réflexion, il pourrait toujours dire qu'il venait récupérer le sac d'armes, ne sachant pas si elle allait y penser.

Il entra dans la crypte et chercha Buffy des yeux.

"Chaton…"

Il s'interrompit en remarquant une épaisse fumée bleutée qui provenait du fond de la pièce. Elle semblait se mouvoir. S'en approchant avec prudence, il captura, l'espace de quelques secondes, le regard apeuré de Buffy.

"Buffy, qu'est-ce que…"

La fumée se mit subitement à tourbillonner autour de lui puis disparut en un éclair, le laissant seul dans la crypte.

Abasourdi, il baissa les yeux vers le sol et remarqua les vêtements que Buffy portait quelques minutes plus tôt. A quelques centimètres de là, un petit coffre était ouvert, laissant deviner qu'elle avait eu le temps de se changer. C'était tout ce qu'il restait d'elle.

Il songea soudain à la dernière vision de Drusilla et sentit la peur l'envahir.

"Buffy!" hurla-t-il.

Seul l'écho de la crypte lui répondit et Spike dut se rendre à l'évidence que Buffy avait disparu!

…

Giles se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit tambouriner à sa porte. Il regarda son réveil. 2h30 du matin.

_'Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à une heure aussi indue?'__  
_  
Il tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes. Quand il les eut trouvées, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier, attrapant au passage son peignoir.

Son visiteur frappait encore contre la porte avec la force d'un éléphant quand il pénétra dans la salle à manger.

"Une minute…" dit Giles exaspéré. "Ce n'est pas une heure pour venir déranger les gens…" continua-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

"Enfin Giles! Vous en avez mis un temps, vous dormiez ou quoi?" demanda Spike en entrant chez l'ancien bibliothécaire.

"C'est ce que font la plupart des gens à cette heure de la nuit, Spike," répondit Giles. "Spike?"

Giles regardait sans y croire le vampire qui faisait les cent pas dans son salon, dans un état d'extrême agitation.

"Spike.… Je te croyais… mort!"

"On pourrait en reparler plus tard?" coupa le vampire. "Buffy a disparu. Nous étions dans ma crypte et tout à coup, pfft, il n'y avait plus que moi," continua Spike en regardant Giles.

"Buffy sait que tu es vivant?" demanda celui-ci sans avoir écouté un mot de la suite de l'histoire.

"Par l'enfer! Giles! Concentrez-vous un peu… Buffy a disparu sous mes yeux. Elle s'est évaporée, envolée…"

Giles sembla enfin se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation.

"Raconte-moi tout en détail…"

"Je suis revenu suite à la dernière vision de Drusilla, dont les mots ont été _'La Tueuse est en danger… la pointe va la transpercer, la bulle va l'étouffer…'_"

"C'est très étrange, en effet…"

"Je ne savais pas comment prévenir Buffy alors je suis allé trouver Willow…"

"Willow est au courant…?"

"Par l'enfer! Cessez de m'interrompre, je vais finir par perdre le fil de mes pensées!"

"… Désolé…"

"Willow m'a raconté ce qui était arrivé à Buffy durant ces trois dernières années et j'ai décidé d'aller la voir à mon ancienne crypte, selon ses conseils.… Je vous passe les détails de nos retrouvailles mais vous devez savoir que nous étions dans ma voiture. Buffy a voulu retourner à la crypte. Quand je l'ai rejointe au bout de quelques minutes car je ne la voyais pas revenir, je l'ai trouvée entourée par une épaisse fumée bleue qui semblait vivante. Tout à coup, la fumée a tourbillonné autour de moi et je me suis retrouvé tout seul."

"Une fumée bleue, dis-tu… Ce n'est pas banal. La disparition en elle-même ressemble à un sort qu'on lui aurait jeté. Par contre, la couleur de la fumée… cela me fait penser à une marque de distinction."

Giles enleva ses lunettes et se mit à les nettoyer avec un coin de son peignoir.

"Habituellement, une fumée blanche renvoie à des forces bienveillantes, utilisant la Magie Blanche. A l'inverse, la fumée noire est le signe distinctif des forces obscures."

"Et le bleu?" demanda Spike, inquiet. "C'est bon signe?"

"Je ne sais pas encore, il faut que je fasse quelques recherches," répondit Giles en se dirigeant vers sa bibliothèque, de laquelle il sortit une dizaine d'ouvrages, qu'il posa sur la table.

"Je vais vous aider… dites-moi sur quoi je dois me concentrer," demanda Spike en s'installant à son tour, sous le regard ahuri de son hôte. "Plus vite nous trouverons, plus vite nous sauverons Buffy," précisa-t-il.

"Essayons de nous focaliser sur ceux qui utilisent la fumée bleue pour leurs sorts."

Ils feuilletèrent, pendant de nombreuses heures, les gros volumes anciens, véritables puits de connaissances sur la Magie.

Quand le soleil se leva, Giles téléphona à Willow, qui annonça qu'elle partait immédiatement afin de les aider.

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?" demanda Spike à l'ancien observateur.

"Une seule référence à de la fumée bleue lors de rituels, et ces derniers n'augurent rien de bon," soupira Giles. "Et toi?"

"J'en ai deux, mais une seule me paraît réellement intéressante. Elle parle de la Confrérie Arkhane qui doit renouveler les corps de ses membres tous les cent ans. Les nouveaux corps, humains, sont choisis en fonction de leurs qualités physiques et de leur résistance à la douleur."

"Et Buffy est la parfaite représentante de leurs exigences. Qui est plus résistant qu'une Tueuse chez les humains?"

Giles réfléchit quelques secondes.

"Tous les cent ans… Ce ne doit donc pas être la première fois que le choix de la Confrérie s'oriente vers une Tueuse…"

L'ancien observateur sortit un cahier en cuir d'un tiroir. Il feuilleta rapidement les pages et pointa son doigt sur l'une d'entre elles.

"Voilà… il est dit, dans le journal des observateurs, que deux Tueuses ont disparu de cette façon. Elles n'ont pu être sauvées mais il s'en est fallu de peu pour la deuxième, une Japonaise du nom de Kimiko Kato. Son observateur a réussi à pister la Confrérie Arkhane et lorsqu'il a retrouvé Kimiko, celle-ci était prisonnière d'une énorme bulle qui flottait au-dessus d'une stalagmite."

"La pointe va la transpercer, la bulle va l'étouffer…" murmura Spike en se remémorant les dernières paroles de Drusilla.

"Oui… Le temps que son observateur trouve un moyen de libérer Kimiko, l'air dans la bulle s'était raréfié et Kimiko était morte, asphyxiée."

"Quel est l'intérêt pour la Confrérie de faire mourir les corps qu'ils ont choisi?" demanda Spike.

"Ils ont besoin de l'enveloppe charnelle uniquement et pour en prendre possession, l'âme doit disparaître. Ensuite, ils accomplissent un rituel selon lequel, leur âme démoniaque prend possession du nouveau corps."

"D'accord mais, pourquoi une stalagmite?"

"A mon avis, c'est juste pour empêcher la disparition de la bulle. Si quelqu'un arrive à éliminer la bulle, la prisonnière s'empale sur la stalagmite et meurt…"

"Que fait-on alors…?"

Giles s'apprêtait à lui répondre, quand Willow, suivie de Tara, Alex et Anya, ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

"Salut la compagnie!" lança Alex. "Voici les renforts…"

Il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et ne termina pas sa phrase.

"Ah, la fine équipe au grand complet," ironisa Spike.

"Nous aussi nous sommes ravis de te revoir, Spike!" dit Alex.

"Tara… je te croyais partie pour Baton Rouge?"

"J'ai préféré venir vous aider, monsieur Giles."

"Giles, où en êtes-vous?" demanda Willow

Giles leur fit un rapport complet sur leur découverte.

"Il nous faut tout d'abord trouver où Buffy est maintenue prisonnière. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile, puisqu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits à Sunnydale où l'on peut rencontrer des stalag…"

"Oui… Alex et moi faisions une promenade l'autre jour, et j'ai eu envie de…"

"Anya!" la coupa Alex. "Cela ne regarde que nous…"

Spike ébaucha un sourire devant ce couple bizarrement assorti, mais qui semblait s'aimer plus que tout.

_'Pas plus bizarrement assortis qu'une Tueuse et un vampire…'__  
_  
"Oops, désolée… Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il y a une grotte à la sortie de la ville dans laquelle j'ai vu des espèces de pics qui descendaient du plafond…"

"Anya!" la coupa une nouvelle fois Alex.

"Quoi? Je n'ai pas dit pourquoi j'étais sur le dos et que c'était ce qui me permettait de voir le plafond…! Bref, je me dis que s'il y avait des pics de la sorte…"

"Stalactites," précisa Giles.

"…Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'on y trouve des stalagmites!" termina Spike.

"Stalactites, stalagmites… c'est quoi la différence?" demanda Alex.

"Les stalactites tombent et les stalagmites montent, répondit Willow. C'est facile, tu as un pense-bête dans chaque mot: le 't' dans stalactite pour tomber et le 'm' dans stalagmite pour monter…"

"Dites, si nous en revenions au sauvetage de Buffy…" dit Giles en se raclant la gorge.

"Comment allons-nous faire pour la libérer de la bulle sans la tuer?" interrogea Spike. "Il nous faudrait un sort qui supprime d'abord la stalagmite puis la bulle…"

"Malheureusement, ça n'existe pas," répondit Giles.

"Ça n'existe pas mais on peut utiliser deux sorts différents," s'écria Willow. "Tout d'abord, on pourrait utiliser la télékinésie pour déplacer la bulle vers un endroit moins dangereux, puis trouver un sort qui la fasse éclater."

"Excellente idée Willow," la félicita Giles. "Tu pourrais t'en charger?"

"Pas de problème. Tara, Anya et moi allons chercher ce qu'il faut à la 'Magic Box' pendant que vous allez voir cette grotte, avec Alex."

"Et moi, qu'est ce que je fais?" demanda Spike. "Il fait jour…"

"Tu ne peux pas nous aider plus pour le moment, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous nous dépêchons!" répondit Willow.

"Faites vite!"

…

_'Voilà des heures qu'il tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage dans l'appartement de Giles! Ne pas savoir si Buffy était toujours en vie était angoissant et ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider __les autres augmentait sa nervosité…'__  
_  
"Par l'enfer!" s'écria Spike en donnant un grand coup de poing dans un mur.

_'Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait toujours un obstacle entre Buffy et lui? A croire que les Pouvoirs Supérieurs prenaient un malin plaisir à les tourmenter!'__  
_  
"Si seulement je savais comment elle va…"

Il avait entendu parler du lien qui unissait Buffy et Angel dans leur sommeil et aurait bien aimé être connecté avec elle de la sorte. Il lui aurait alors suffit de s'endormir pour être en contact avec elle.

_'Angel. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Buffy l'ait préféré à Angel…'__  
_  
Spike haussa les épaules.

"Finalement, Buffy aime peut-être les mauvais garçons?! Et humain, Angel n'avait plus rien de dangereux et d'excitant à ses yeux."

_'Buffy. Elle était la femme idéale à ses yeux, celle qu'il avait mise sur un piédestal, son idole, la seule qui lui inspirât des sentiments purs, beaux et profonds. Elle symbolisait sa rédemption.'__  
_  
L'arrivée impromptue de Willow, Tara et Anya, interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

"Enfin, vous voilà…"

"Désolées, Spike. Ça a été plus long que prévu… Giles et Alex ne sont pas encore rentrés?" demanda Willow.

"Non, pas encore…"

A peine eût-il prononcé ces mots que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant le passage aux deux autres membres du Scooby Gang.

"Vous êtes revenues? Tant mieux," dit l'ancien observateur.

"Vous avez trouvé Buffy?" demanda Spike avec impatience.

"Non, par contre nous savons que c'est bien là qu'elle est retenue prisonnière," répondit Giles.

"Oui, nous avons aperçu des gardes à l'entrée de la grotte."

"Parfait, enfin un peu d'action…"

"Et vous les filles, vous avez quelque chose?"

"Oui, un sort pour que la bulle éclate…"

"Et pour la stalagmite?" demanda Spike.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Tara et moi nous en chargeons," répondit Willow, les yeux fixés sur ceux de son amie.

"Le soleil se couche dans cinq heures, cela nous laisse le temps de préparer notre attaque," reprit Giles.

"… Je me demande si Buffy va avoir assez d'air…"

"Il faut l'espérer Alex," répondit Giles.

"Ouais," reprit Alex, "parce qu'il ne faut pas compter sur Spike pour lui faire du bouche à bouche si besoin…"

"Sur toi non plus, Alex. Tu es MON petit ami!" dit Anya. "Giles n'aura qu'à s'en charger…"

"Tu n'as aucun doute à avoir là-dessus Anya, seulement…"

"Seulement quoi?" demanda Spike, avec une pointe d'agressivité.

"Seulement… Angel n'a pas pu la sauver du Maître et tu n'es qu'une pâle copie d'Angel, Spike… sauf qu'avec toi, elle peut s'envoyer en l'air!"

"Par l'enfer! Arrête tout de suite, Alex, ou tu seras bientôt plus mort que je ne le suis," dit Spike, menaçant.

"Ah oui…? Je te rappelle que tu as cette petite pièce métallique dans le cerveau qui t'empêche de faire du mal à une mouche…"

Spike s'approcha d'Alex et le prit par le col de sa chemise.

"Tu veux vérifier…?"

Alex regarda Spike qui souriait ironiquement.

"Q-Quoi? Tu veux dire que… Eh! Mais pourquoi on ne me dit jamais rien à moi?"

Alex se dégagea de l'emprise de Spike et alla se cacher derrière Willow.

"Alex… j'ai oublié de te dire…" commença Willow d'une voix innocente, "…la puce de Spike ne fonctionne plus…"

"Et comment…?" interrogea Giles.

"Pour faire simple: Drusilla, Darla, Riley," répondit Spike.

"Voilà donc la pièce manquante du puzzle," dit Giles en réfléchissant. "Je n'avais jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi Darla et Drusilla avaient besoin de Riley…"

"Buffy ne va pas être contente quand elle va l'apprendre…" coupa Alex.

"Elle sait."

"Est-ce que je suis le seul ici à penser qu'on devrait se méfier de Spike…?" s'écria Alex.

"Je ne vous ferai pas de mal," promit Spike.

"Oui, jusqu'à ce que tu aies une petite faim… à propos, tu as mangé avant de venir?" demanda Alex, affolé.

"J'ai fait une promesse à Buffy il y a trois ans et je ne l'ai jamais rompue, même quand nous étions séparés…"

"Tu vois Alex," dit joyeusement Willow, "Spike est un homme de parole…! Ou dans son cas, ce serait plutôt un vampire de parole…"

"Bon, les enfants…" les interrompit Giles, "nous avons une Tueuse à sauver et il faudrait peut-être réfléchir à un plan…"

"Quel plan?" s'écria Spike. "Pas besoin de plan! On se pointe, on élimine les gardes, on libère Buffy et on repart…! Un plan? Pour quoi faire?"

"Spike… Tu as beau ne pas avoir vu Buffy depuis trois ans, sa conception des plans a déteint sur toi…" ironisa Giles.

"Je prends ça comme un compliment!"

"Ce n'en était pas un…" murmura Giles. "Willow, Tara," reprit-il d'une voix plus forte, "vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut?"

"Oui, monsieur Giles," répondit Tara. "Il faut juste que nous préparions la potion…"

"Servez-vous de la cuisine, s'il le faut," proposa Giles.

Tara hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la pièce, suivie de Willow et Anya.

…

Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres de là, Buffy tentait désespérément de s'échapper de la bulle. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle s'acharnait contre les parois souples et rien ne se produisait. Pas le moindre changement indiquant que ses coups n'étaient pas vains. Seul l'air semblait se raréfier et si Buffy ne voulait pas mourir asphyxiée, elle allait devoir changer de tactique rapidement.

Elle regarda alors autour d'elle, comptant sur sa mémoire pour retenir le maximum d'informations, comme le nombre de gardes qui la surveillait ou l'heure des rondes…

_'Le moindre détail pouvait avoir son importance quand Spike, accompagné des Scoobies, viendrait la secourir.'__  
_  
Sa bulle flottait à environ cinq ou six mètres du sol, juste au-dessus d'une énorme stalagmite sur laquelle Buffy ne manquerait pas de s'empaler si celle-ci venait à éclater.

_'Pourvu qu'ils trouvent une solution pour la libérer…'__  
_  
Quand elle eut le sentiment d'avoir enregistré un maximum d'indices, Buffy s'assit dans la bulle, adoptant la position du Lotus, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur Spike. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, occulta les bruits qui l'entouraient et l'étrange mélopée qu'elle entendait au loin.

En pensée, elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de Giles, y pénétra, imagina ses amis réunis autour de la table du salon, en train de faire des recherches ou de mettre un plan de bataille au point, et tout à coup, visualisa celui dont elle était profondément amoureuse.

"Spike?"

Spike tourna la tête vers la droite, s'attendant à trouver Buffy dans son champ de vision.

"Spike… c'est moi, Buffy!"

_'Buffy!'__  
_  
"Je t'entends… tu vas bien?"

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et l'interrogèrent du regard. Seul Alex, émit un commentaire:

"V'la qu'il cause tout seul maintenant!"

"Tais-toi, Alex!" lui intima Giles.

"Oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Spike, écoute-moi attentivement…"

"Je t'écoute, poussin…"

"Je suis prisonnière… dans une grotte et…"

"Nous savons tout ça Buffy," l'interrompit Spike. "La grotte, la bulle, la stalagmite… dis-moi plutôt ce que tu vois d'autre et qui pourrait nous aider…"

"Il y a… trois gardes… dans la même salle que moi," lui apprit Buffy d'une voix saccadée, "mais… avec le passage… qu'il y a… et les changements,… je pense qu'ils doivent être… une douzaine… Les gardes sont remplacés… toutes les heures… et ils font… des rondes… supplémentaires… tous les quarts d'heure…"

Spike répétait ces informations à voix haute, permettant à Willow de tout prendre en note.

"Rien d'autre?" demanda-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

"Buffy?" cria-t-il.

"Spike… l'air se fait de plus en plus… rare," répondit Buffy, essoufflée. "J'ai mal… à la tête…" ajouta-t-elle, "et mon pouls… devient… irrégulier…"

"Il faut que tu économises tes forces, chaton. Reste calme, ne fais surtout pas d'effort…! Il y a autre chose que tu pourrais nous apprendre?

"Non… Si…! Je les entends… psalmodier… On dirait… une incantation… mais… je ne distingue pas… les paroles…"

"Ce doit être celle qu'ils comptent utiliser pour le rituel…"

"Le… rituel…?"

"Oui, mais… ne t'en fais pas, ils ne peuvent rien contre toi tant que tu es vivante et nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver… Buffy… Amour, promets-moi que tu ne tenteras rien!"

"… Je te le promets, Spike…"

"Une heure Buffy, tiens encore une heure! C'est tout ce que je te demande…"

"Dis-lui de rester debout, Spike, intervint Giles. "Le gaz carbonique étant plus lourd que l'air, cela lui permettra de tenir plus longtemps."

Spike rapporta les conseils de l'ancien observateur à Buffy.

"D'accord…! Mais, faites… vite…! La bulle… rétrécit… et descend… vers la… stalagmite…"

"On se met en route dès que la nuit est tombée…"

"Spike… je t'aime… dépêche-toi… de venir… me chercher…"

La voix de Buffy n'était plus qu'un souffle.

_"__Je t'aime aussi, chaton… Et souviens-toi, je t'ai promis de ne plus te quitter…"__  
_  
Spike avait dit cette dernière phrase sans prononcer un mot, utilisant totalement le lien télépathique que Buffy avait créé entre eux.

"Buffy… continue à me parler, s'il te plait," demanda Spike. "…Buffy…? Je l'ai perdue," dit-il en s'adressant aux membres du Scooby Gang qui le dévisageaient.

Willow fut la première a retrouver la parole.

"Waouh!"

"Waouh quoi?" demanda Spike.

"Waouh," répéta Willow. "Vous devez vous aimer très fort pour qu'elle ait réussi à entrer en contact avec toi."

Spike hocha légèrement la tête, le regard douloureux.

"Je savais que Buffy avait beaucoup travaillé sa concentration," surenchérit Giles, "mais j'ignorais qu'elle en était arrivée à ce stade… C'est stupéfiant! Les renseignements qu'elle nous a donnés vont nous être précieux…"

…

Le groupe progressait lentement dans les sous-bois, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Spike, Giles, Willow, Alex, Anya et Tara arrivèrent près de l'entrée de la grotte et se séparèrent en deux pour surprendre les gardes.

"Euh, excusez-moi," demanda Alex à l'un d'entre eux, "vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve l'entrée de l'autoroute, par hasard?"

Les deux gardes en faction devant la grotte se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, l'air menaçant. Sans faire de bruit, Spike surgit derrière le plus éloigné d'Alex et lui brisa la nuque, dans un craquement sinistre. Le bruit de la chute du corps sur le sol attira l'attention du second qui se retourna. Alex lui balança son poing dans la mâchoire et le garde s'affala sur le sol.

"Aie!" cria Alex, en secouant son poignet. "C'est une mâchoire en béton qu'il avait, celui-là!"

"Chut Alex," souffla Giles, "tu vas nous faire repérer…"

Le petit groupe pénétra dans la grotte et suivit les nombreuses traces de pas qui lui indiquèrent le chemin parmi le dédale de différents passages qui lui étaient proposés.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant l'entrée de deux salles. De celle de droite leur parvenait la mélopée dont Buffy avait parlé et ils optèrent donc pour celle de gauche.

Ils parcoururent une dizaine de mètres et pénétrèrent dans une salle gigantesque au milieu de laquelle la bulle retenant Buffy prisonnière, flottait. Juste au-dessous, une stalagmite immense tendait sa pointe effilée.

Spike voulu se précipiter vers Buffy mais fut retenu par Giles qui, d'un signe de tête, lui fit comprendre qu'il était encore trop tôt pour agir. En effet, par une autre entrée, un groupe de quatre gardes apparut. Selon ce que leur avait apprit la Tueuse, il s'agissait de l'une des rondes effectuée toutes les quinze minutes.

Se cachant derrière un amas de rochers, Spike et les Scoobies attendirent qu'ils passent devant eux puis patientèrent encore une minute pour qu'ils s'éloignent le plus possible. Soudain, Giles ordonna, d'un geste de la main, le début des hostilités. Les trois hommes sortirent alors de leur cachette et se jetèrent sur les gardes qui surveillaient Buffy.

Pendant ce temps, Anya alla verser la potion autour de la stalagmite alors que Willow et Tara se concentraient, en se tenant par la main, pour déplacer la bulle.

Giles vint rapidement à bout du garde contre lequel il se battait et aida Alex à se débarrasser du sien. Le troisième, contre lequel luttait Spike, allait poser plus de problèmes. Il avait la carrure d'un catcheur et encaissait sans broncher les coups portés par le vampire.

Au-dessus d'eux, Buffy regardait impuissante le combat auquel ses amis se livraient.

"Spike," hurla Willow. "Cela ne fonctionne pas, nous n'arrivons pas à éloigner la bulle!"

"Quoi? Mais…"

"Tara pense que c'est peut-être leur incantation qui fait barrage à la nôtre," expliqua Willow. "La seule chose que nous arrivons à faire est d'activer la descente de la bulle…"

Spike leva les yeux vers Buffy et leurs regards s'enchaînèrent.

"Spike… que se passe-t-il?" demanda Buffy en utilisant de nouveau la télépathie.

"Buffy nous…" il hésita, "nous ne pouvons pas te libérer sans déplacer la bulle… mais cela ne fonctionne pas…"

Le regard qu'ils échangeaient se fit plus doux. Soudain, Spike vit Buffy chanceler et tomber à genoux.

"Buffy!" hurla-t-il.

"Spike… je… je n'arrive… plus… à… respirer…"

_'Willow avait dit qu'elles pouvaient seulement faire descendre plus vite la bulle…'__  
_  
"Buffy… poussin… est-ce qu'il te reste encore un peu de forces?

"Très… peu," répondit-elle.

"J'ai une idée… écoute-moi…"

Quand il l'eût exposée, Spike se retourna vers Willow et Tara et leur demanda d'accélérer la descente.

"Spike," cria Alex, "un coup de main ne serait pas superflu!"

Spike jeta un coup d'œil vers Giles et Alex, que le 'catcheur' tentait d'étouffer en les maintenant chacun par le cou, pendant qu'Anya le frappait de toutes ses forces avec une pierre. Avisant sur le sol la pointe assez longue d'une stalagmite qui s'était brisée, Spike la ramassa et s'élança en hurlant vers le garde. La pierre lui perfora le ventre et il s'écrasa, mort, sur le sol. Giles et Alex se relevèrent et remercièrent Spike, puis leurs regards se dirigèrent vers Buffy.

"Regardez," murmura Giles, en pointant son doigt vers la Tueuse.

La bulle touchait désormais la stalagmite et ils virent Buffy prendre une profonde respiration. Au même moment, les deux sorcières commencèrent leur incantation pour faire disparaître la bulle. Buffy posa alors ses mains autour de la stalagmite et prit appui sur la pointe pour relever ses jambes au–dessus d'elle.

Une fumée blanche se dégagea de la potion qu'Anya avait versée quelques minutes auparavant, et s'éleva autour de la bulle, la neutralisant petit à petit.

Elle disparue soudain et Buffy se retrouva, chancelante, en équilibre sur la stalagmite. Son corps se pliait dangereusement vers la pointe, mais grâce à une impulsion des épaules, Buffy réussit à le faire pencher vers l'extérieur et fut projetée dans le vide.

Spike s'élança et la rattrapa dans ses bras.

"Heureux de te revoir, amour," dit-il en souriant.

Les lèvres violacées de Buffy esquissèrent un sourire, puis elle prit de profondes inspirations et dit:

"Pas autant que moi…"

Elle glissa un bras autour du cou de Spike et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Une demi-douzaine de membres de la Confrérie Arkhane pénétrèrent en trombe dans la salle.

"Par l'enfer! Il n'y a pas moyen d'être tranquilles," soupira Spike.

Il déposa Buffy à terre après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien et s'élança dans la bataille, aidé de la Tueuse…

…

**Epilogue  
**

"Spike!"

La voix de Buffy retentit dans la pénombre de la crypte.

Petit à petit, ses gémissements et soupirs se calmèrent et sa respiration redevint normale. Elle se lova contre le corps glacé de son amant et caressa d'une main bronzée son torse d'albâtre.

"Je ne m'en lasserai jamais," murmura Spike.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué Spike… j'étais perdue sans toi!"

"Moi aussi bébé, moi aussi. Pendant trois ans, je n'ai fait que chercher à me venger de celle qui avait mis fin à notre bonheur. C'est ce qui m'a gardé en vie…"

"Pour une fois, je suis reconnaissante envers Drusilla… Sans sa prédiction, tu ne serais jamais revenu à Sunnydale et je ne t'aurais jamais revu…"

"Et je n'aurais jamais su à quel point tu souffrais," ajouta Spike.

"Ni à quel point je t'aimais…"

"Aimais?

"Aimais… aime… aimerai toujours. Je t'aime Spike," murmura Buffy. "Je t'aime plus que tout."

"Je t'aime Buffy," répondit Spike. "Et désormais, plus personne ne pourra se mettre entre nous. Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Alex n'a qu'à bien se tenir… même s'il m'a présenté ses excuses…"

Ils scellèrent leur amour d'un baiser passionné et l'on entendit bientôt plus que soupirs et gémissements résonner dans la crypte…

**Fin**


	6. 5ème partie: Always

Le titre est tiré de la chanson de Bon Jovi "Always".  
**Dédicace**: Audrey, celle-ci est pour toi, pour toutes les heures que tu passes devant ton écran à m'aider ; pour tes conseils, tes idées, tes corrections, tes traductions et tes encouragements. Pour ton amitié. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Je t'adore!

* * *

**5ème partie: Always  
**

**16 Mai, Sunnydale, Californie, quatre ans plus tard  
**  
"Giles, ma décision est prise… Je quitte Sunnydale!"

"Buffy, je sais que l'activité démoniaque n'est plus la même depuis quelques semaines mais…"

"Quelques semaines! Giles! Mais où étiez-vous donc ces derniers mois? Quelques semaines… ça fait presque un an que je prends des vacances!"

"Oui, je sais… tu as raison… mais où comptes-tu aller?"

"A Los Angeles. C'est devenu la nouvelle bouche de l'enfer et Angel a besoin d'aide!"

"Faith ne peut pas le faire?"

"Faith n'est pas encore sortie de prison, Giles! Cela ne devrait pas tarder, mais en attendant… Et puis, elle n'aura peut-être pas envie de traîner dans le coin…"

"Oui, je vois… Bon d'accord," soupira Giles. "Tu es adulte maintenant et je suppose que je n'ai de toute façon pas mon mot à dire…"

"Merci Giles!" dit Buffy en se jetant à son cou… "Avant de partir, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander…"

"Je t'écoute."

"Venez avec moi! Avant de protester, laissez-moi finir. Vous êtes mon observateur et… il y a si longtemps que nous travaillons ensemble… je vais me sentir perdue sans vous. En plus, votre boutique ne marche plus tellement… vous pourriez la vendre et en ouvrir une autre à L.A… et… et vous pourriez demander à Anya de vous accompagner…! En fait, je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait elle aussi quitter Sunnydale… et Alex l'aime tellement qu'il viendrait aussi…"

"Et Willow et Tara?" demanda l'observateur, amusé par la ruse de sa protégée.

"Ben, en fait, elles ont déjà commencé leurs cartons… Tout le monde l'a fait… Ne reste plus que vous!"

"Si je comprends bien, Buffy, tout le groupe te suit?"

"Euh, il me précède plutôt…"

"Oui… tout le monde est déjà sur place et… vous vous êtes dit que ce serait plus simple pour moi d'accepter si je savais que j'allais rester seul?"

"Euh, eh bien… oui… ça marche?" demanda Buffy, pleine d'espoir.

Giles regarda les murs de la 'Magic Box' autour de lui.

"Je ne sais pas Buffy. Il faut trouver un nouveau local et un appartement…"

"C'est fait!" s'écria Buffy.

"Tu veux dire…?"

"Oui, les bureaux d'Angel sont situés dans un ancien hôtel, l'Hyperion, et il y a assez de place pour tout le monde! Son agence se tient au rez-de-chaussée."

"Une simple chambre ne suffira pas pour tous mes meubles et mes livres, Buffy!

"Oh, ça aussi, c'est arrangé… Angel a commencé les travaux, il y a quelques semaines. Il a fait abattre quelques cloisons et l'hôtel est maintenant divisé en appartements."

"Tu as réponse à tout, on dirait!"

"On dirait! Alors, vous venez?"

"Ai-je réellement le choix?" répondit Giles en souriant.

…

**3 Juin, Los Angeles, Californie  
**  
"Ouf! C'est le dernier!" dit Alex en vidant le carton de livres. "Qui a dit que Giles n'était plus bibliothécaire?"

L'entière collection des livres de Giles avait rejoint et complété celle de Wesley, sur les étagères du hall d'entrée.

Le déménagement s'était passé tranquillement. Ils étaient maintenant installés et s'il leur fut un peu difficile de cohabiter les premiers temps, chacun se sentait désormais chez lui. Buffy, Willow et Tara se partageaient le premier étage, Giles, Alex et Anya, le deuxième et Angel avait gardé ses appartements au troisième.

Très vite, ils prirent des dispositions pour faire tourner l'agence sans se gêner.

Le Scooby Gang aménagea la nouvelle boutique dans l'immense local qu'Angel avait déniché à quelques rues de l'hôtel et qui donnait dans une rue très fréquentée. Le loyer y était un peu plus élevé qu'à Sunnydale mais les affaires marcheraient, ils en étaient convaincus.

Angel, Buffy, Lindsey et Gunn se partageaient équitablement le travail, même si les deux premiers opéraient plutôt la nuit. Depuis que l'activité démoniaque avait explosé à Los Angeles, ils n'étaient pas trop de quatre pour tenter d'en venir à bout. De leur côté, Cordelia et Wesley les aidaient, l'une avec des visions de plus en plus précises des personnes en danger et l'autre avec ses recherches dans ce qu'ils appelaient désormais la 'grande bibliothèque'. De temps en temps, ils se joignaient à eux, ainsi que les Scoobies, quand les affaires qu'ils traitaient nécessitaient des renforts.

L'entente entre tous fonctionnait à merveille. Même Cordelia et Alex arrivaient à se supporter. Un miracle quand on pensait aux heures qu'ils avaient passées à se chamailler, des années plus tôt! Une grande complicité les unissait maintenant et leurs compagnons respectifs, Lindsey et Anya, auraient pu en être jaloux s'ils ne connaissaient déjà tous les détails de leur histoire et savaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

Angel et Buffy passaient de longues heures à parler quand les démons leur en donnaient l'occasion. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise pendant les quelques mois qu'Angel avait passés à Sunnydale après la disparition de Spike, quatre ans plus tôt. Une grande tendresse les envahissait quand ils s'octroyaient une pensée l'un pour l'autre mais aucun d'eux n'osait franchir la ligne invisible qui les séparaient d'une éventuelle relation. En fait, chacun attendait que la prophétie concernant Angel s'accomplisse pour décider de son avenir tout en sachant que cela pourrait prendre des années.

…

**27 juin, Tour Wolfram & Hart, Los Angeles, Californie  
**  
"Parfait, vous êtes là!" dit l'homme en pénétrant dans son bureau.

Les deux paires d'yeux le regardèrent attentivement. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil en cuir noir et se tourna vers eux, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Je sais que vous vous demandez les raisons de votre présence ici," dit-il lentement.

"Holland…" commença Lilah Morgan.

L'avocat leva une main pour l'interrompre.

"Ecoutez-moi d'abord, vous parlerez ensuite."

Holland Manners fit une pause, puis reprit.

"Bien, parlons affaires alors… Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons un ennemi qui ne cesse de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Malgré toutes vos tentatives pour nous en débarrasser, Angel arrive toujours à s'en sortir et continue à anéantir nos projets les uns après les autres. Seulement cette fois, j'ai le moyen de l'éliminer une fois pour toutes."

Il fit de nouveau une pause, fixa droit dans les yeux les deux avocats en face de lui, et ébaucha un sourire machiavélique.

"Tout d'abord, j'ai compris une chose. On ne peut pas le tuer. Il est beaucoup trop intelligent pour que l'on arrive à le surprendre et à le supprimer. De plus, il est entouré d'une foule de collaborateurs qui lui sont totalement dévoués et toujours prêts à lui venir en aide si besoin. Donc, on ne peut pas le tuer… Par contre, on peut l'éloigner de nos affaires."

Holland saisit une petite télécommande sur son bureau et la dirigea vers un écran de télévision encastré dans le mur où apparut la photo d'une île.

"Comme vous le savez, une vente aux enchères de démons aura lieu à Sikinos très prochainement. Notre ami vampire y est inscrit. J'y ai personnellement veillé. Une fois Angel prisonnier loin de Los Angeles, nos activités reprendront un coup de fouet. Des questions?" demanda Holland en se tournant vers les avocats.

"Holland… je ne pense pas que cela résoudra notre problème. Il reste la Tueuse. Si Angel disparaît, elle partira à sa recherche, finira par le retrouver et le ramènera ici," dit Lilah.

"La Tueuse… j'ai oublié de vous parler de la Tueuse?" dit Holland dans un rire.

"Eh bien… oui…"

"Elle part avec lui. Ce plan est valable pour le vampire et la Tueuse."

"Mais, et les autres?" continua Lilah.

"Les autres ne seront pas assez forts pour les aider cette fois. De plus, ils sont tous humains et les humains ne peuvent entrer dans la forteresse où seront gardés Angel et la Tueuse."

"La Tueuse est humaine…"

"Les pouvoirs de la Tueuse n'ont rien d'humains. Ils lui ont été donnés par des puissances supérieures."

D'un regard, Holland Manners signifia à Lilah Morgan qu'il en avait assez de ses questions et se tourna vers l'autre avocat qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

"James, je sais que vous êtes nouveau ici, mais il est temps de faire vos preuves. Je vous confie cette mission."

James Atherton, jeune homme blond d'une trentaine d'années, acquiesça en silence.

"Vous avez en charge de kidnapper le vampire et la Tueuse, de les conduire à Sikinos puis de veiller sur eux jusqu'à la Vente aux enchères. Ne me décevez pas. J'ai eu mon compte d'avocats qui ont retourné leur veste pour rejoindre le camp ennemi," dit Holland en pensant à Lindsey McDonald.

"Je ne vous décevrez pas, Monsieur," dit James sans ciller.

"Le Conseil est au courant de vos intentions?" demanda Lilah.

"J'ai la bénédiction de l'un de leurs membres, et cela me suffit. Quentin Travers est de notre côté. Il éprouve un véritable dégoût pour cette Tueuse."

Holland se leva de son fauteuil et les autres avocats en firent autant, le suivant jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.

"Bien. La discussion est close."

Il ouvrit la porte et Lilah sortit.

"James, un instant s'il vous plait."

"Oui, Monsieur?"

"Cessez les 'Monsieur', appelez-moi Holland."

"Bien Mons… Holland."

"Voici le nom d'une personne sur laquelle vous pouvez compter pour débuter les hostilités," dit l'avocat en tendant une carte. "Vous prendrez contact avec lui pour les détails de l'enlèvement, il en a l'habitude. Après, tout reposera sur vos épaules."

James regarda la carte de visite et acquiesça.

"Je vous le répète, Holland, je ne vous décevrai pas."

"Bien, bien… vous irez loin. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'un jour vous preniez ma place," ajouta-t-il en le congédiant.

…

**4 Juillet, Los Angeles, Californie  
**  
"Arrête de rire, s'il te plait!"

Les poings sur les hanches, Buffy tentait, sans succès, de faire recouvrir son sérieux à Angel. Levant les mains au ciel, elle soupira. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur ses vêtements trempés et couverts de boue.

"Tu aurais au moins pu m'aider!" s'écria Buffy. "De quoi ai-je l'air, maintenant? Tout ce que tu as fait c'est de rester dans la voiture, bien à l'abri!"

"Buffy, tu m'as ordonné de ne pas bouger, m'affirmant que tu pouvais t'en charger toute seule," dit Angel en retenant un éclat de rire. "Est-ce de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvée le nez dans cette immense flaque d'eau?" ajouta-t-il en riant à gorge déployée.

Buffy lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule et commença à monter l'escalier pour aller se changer.

"Heureusement que les autres sont au cinéma ce soir, je suis suffisamment humiliée à cause de toi!" dit-elle en se retournant.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint d'Angel fut un nouvel éclat de rire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que cela ne lui était arrivé qu'elle n'insista pas et gagna sa chambre pour se changer.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, Angel, assis dans un fauteuil, patientait toujours au rez-de-chaussée. Dehors, la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort et des bourrasques de vent sifflaient.

Soudain, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se leva, scrutant des yeux la pièce autour de lui, et renifla l'air. Mais l'odeur de la pluie ôtait toute possibilité de définir la sensation. Il fronça les sourcils quand les lumières s'éteignirent.

_'Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.'__  
_  
Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une silhouette qui se déplaçait. Ce fut bref mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien imaginé. Il se précipita vers le téléphone et en décrocha le combiné. Pas de tonalité.

"Buffy!" cria-t-il. "Attention!"

Ses sens de Tueuse prévinrent Buffy que quelque chose allait se passer avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent. Elle finissait de s'habiller quand elle entendit Angel crier.

_'Oui, quelque chose de vraiment mauvais se préparait…'__  
_  
Au rez-de-chaussée, la porte d'entrée vola en morceaux. Instinctivement, Angel se protégea derrière un fauteuil mais quelques éclats de bois et de verre se plantèrent dans son torse et sur ses bras. L'odeur de son propre sang se répandit dans l'air.

Il les vit pénétrer dans le hall, masqués et habillés de noir, des pistolets tranquillisants à la main.

"Angel, qu'est-ce qui…?"

Une main gantée se posa sur sa bouche et l'empêcha de poursuivre. Elle tenta de s'échapper, mais elle était trop fermement maintenue pour y arriver. Buffy sentit qu'on lui ligotait les mains dans le dos puis qu'on la poussait en direction de l'escalier.

"Avance!" lui ordonna-t-on.

Elle obéit et descendit les marches.

Grâce à ses facultés vampiriques, Angel parvint à maîtriser deux des membres du commando et s'apprêtait à aller libérer Buffy quand celui qui l'avait capturée s'adressa à lui.

"Si tu bouges ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, elle est morte," dit l'homme en appliquant un pistolet sur la tempe gauche de Buffy.

"Qui es-tu?" demanda Angel.

"Hurricane I. McBane."

"Si tu la touches, c'est toi qui es mort!"

"Tu paries?"

Angel s'élança mais il sentit quelque chose lui transpercer la peau dans le haut du dos. Levant les yeux, il vit le regard terrorisé de Buffy puis s'écroula dans l'escalier.

"Angel!" hurla Buffy.

Elle vit la seringue plantée dans son dos et un homme qui pointait son fusil sur elle. Elle sentit une piqûre dans sa cuisse et la dernière chose dont elle se souvint fut de tomber sur Angel inconscient.

…

**5 Juillet, Sikinos, Grèce  
**  
La première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut l'intense douleur qui s'était emparée de son corps, du haut de sa tête à la pointe de ses pieds. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été percutée par un train. Ensuite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était étendue sur le sol. Elle grogna.

_'Angel!'__  
_  
Elle se souvint soudain qu'il avait été blessé et… elle aussi avait été blessée!

Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle entendit une voix douce, mais n'arriva pas à l'identifier.

"Buffy," dit la voix qui ressemblait plus à un murmure.

Elle sentit quelque chose toucher légèrement son épaule et la secouer doucement. Bien que cela fut doux, elle eut atrocement mal et gémit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, la douleur va bientôt disparaître."

"Suis-je morte?" demanda Buffy en clignant des yeux et essayant de s'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce.

Elle distingua un visage.

"Angel?" dit-elle prudemment.

"Oui. Tu vois, tu n'es pas morte," répondit-il en l'aidant à se mettre debout.

Elle agrippa ses épaules, toujours sous l'emprise de la drogue avec laquelle ils avaient été neutralisés. Elle réalisa qu'elle portait sa veste de cuir.

"Pourquoi ai-je ta veste sur moi?"

"Tu tremblais."

Elle hocha la tête.

"Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconsciente?"

"Je ne pourrais pas te dire, je suis réveillé depuis environ une heure," dit-il en la maintenant par l'épaule car elle semblait sur le point de s'écrouler à nouveau.

Elle tenta de se dégager de son étreinte pour lui prouver qu'elle avait recouvré son équilibre.

"Je vais bien," dit-elle.

"Tu es sûre?" demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Alors, il la relâcha mais la rattrapa aussitôt avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Elle s'appuya contre lui et agrippa ses avants-bras.

"Qu'ont-ils bien pu nous donner?" demanda-t-elle, ennuyée de ne pas avoir encore retrouvé toute sa force.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée," dit-il. "Appuies-toi contre le mur," préconisa-t-il.

Elle obéit et s'assit sur le sol.

"Quoi que ce soit, cela nous a mis KO pendant des heures," ajouta-t-il.

Son cerveau semblait fonctionner de nouveau et elle regarda la cellule autour d'elle.

"Où sommes-nous?" demanda-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse. "T'ont-ils nourri?" ajouta-t-elle soudain inquiète.

"Je ne sais absolument pas où nous sommes, mais ils nous ont nourris," répondit-il en lui montrant des traces d'injection à l'intérieur de son coude.

_'Qui étaient ces êtres qui avaient kidnappés une Tueuse et un vampire?'__  
_  
"Je déteste les piqûres," dit Buffy en découvrant les mêmes marques sur elle.

"Moi j'ai surtout peur de ce qu'ils pourraient avoir mis dedans…"

"Angel, tu as des ennemis?" demanda-t-elle. "Je veux dire… des ennemis qui seraient suffisamment puissants et… qui t'en voudraient vraiment beaucoup pour te faire ça…"

"Mis à part Wolfram & Hart, honnêtement je ne vois pas…" répondit-il.

Buffy soupira et regarda à nouveau leur cellule. Il y avait deux petits lits dont les matelas étaient extrêmement sales. Le sol, par contre, était relativement propre, sans trace de rats ou de cafards.

_'C'était toujours ça.'__  
_  
Un petit miroir était accroché au mur et juste à côté, il y avait une porte derrière laquelle devaient se trouver les toilettes et peut-être même une douche.

La porte principale par laquelle ils auraient pu s'échapper était blindée et même en combinant leurs forces, Buffy savait qu'elle ne bougerait pas d'un pouce.

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'attendre.

…

**Los Angeles, Californie  
**  
Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Los Angeles, le Scooby Gang était réuni dans le hall de l'Hyperion, essayant de trouver quel démon tentait d'ouvrir la nouvelle bouche de l'enfer.

C'était également la première fois qu'ils étaient si nombreux. Neuf. Neuf personnes étaient présentes et toutes n'avaient qu'un seul but: comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire pour le moment, c'est qu'Angel et Buffy avaient été kidnappés depuis au moins vingt heures.

Quand ils étaient tous partis au cinéma hier soir, laissant Angel et Buffy 'de garde', ces derniers devaient juste patrouiller sur les quais. Rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qu'ils avaient vu en regagnant le quartier général.

Il y avait du sang sur tout le sol du hall ainsi que sur les premières marches de l'escalier, Lindsey en avait d'ailleurs recueilli un peu juste pour le cas où cela aurait pu leur en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui était arrivé. Malheureusement, ils venaient de découvrir à l'instant qu'il s'agissait du sang d'Angel et les seuls indices qui leur restaient étaient la pile de vêtements mouillés sur le lit de Buffy qui indiquait qu'elle s'était changée à cause de la pluie, soit à peu près une heure avant qu'ils ne rentrent, et une fléchette hypodermique contenant un puissant narcotique, plantée dans le mur.

…

**7 Juillet, Sikinos, Grèce  
**  
Les yeux fermés, Buffy était appuyée contre l'un des murs de la cellule. Le silence général qui régnait l'angoissait au plus haut point.

"Angel, tu crois que…"

Elle s'interrompit en entendant un mouvement à l'extérieur. Angel sauta de son lit immédiatement et plaça son oreille contre la porte, tentant de savoir ce qui se passait. Buffy le rejoignit mais recula quand l'impressionnante porte commença à s'ouvrir. Angel et elle se mirent en position d'attaque: quiconque franchirait cette porte allait regretter amèrement de les avoir kidnappés puis emprisonnés! Mais celui-ci était préparé.

L'homme se tenait debout, les regardant avec un sourire.

"Combattants jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas?" dit-il.

Angel le détesta immédiatement et l'étudia: jeune, brun, grand et particulièrement musclé, l'homme lui faisait penser à un cow-boy avec ses santiags et son Stetson sur le crane.

Les deux immenses silhouettes de démons qui attendaient derrière lui étaient la raison pour laquelle Angel et Buffy, en un regard, avaient décidé que ce serait une meilleure idée d'attendre d'être attaqués pour le faire. Buffy avait frémi à leur vue. Beaucoup trop imposantes à son goût.

"Qui êtes-vous? Et que faisons-nous ici?" demanda-t-elle en regardant l'homme et les démons avec fureur, rendant l'atmosphère de la pièce électrique.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Mon nom est Hurricane I. McBane, je suis votre geôlier. Vous êtes à Sikinos."

"Vous ne répondez pas à la question," dit Buffy.

"En Grèce," répondit Angel, sa gorge émettant un grognement qui surprit Buffy.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, furieuse et sous le choc.

"LA GRECE?!?!" cria-t-elle. "Mais que faisons-nous en Grèce?"

Angel sentit que Buffy était sur le point de perdre son calme alors il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, pour la rassurer, sans quitter des yeux Hurricane et les démons.

Elle accueillit avec soulagement son geste, qui la calma immédiatement. Quoi qu'il arriverait, elle savait qu'Angel et elle allaient devoir se serrer les coudes pour avoir une chance de rentrer chez eux.

"Vous êtes une petite tigresse, n'est-ce pas Tueuse?" demanda Hurricane avec un sourire vicieux.

Buffy était sur le point de le lui faire ravaler, mais Angel l'en empêcha.

"Prêts pour une visite guidée?" ajouta-t-il.

"De notre prison?" lui répondit Buffy, sarcastique.

"Bien sûr," dit Hurricane avec ironie.

Angel retira sa main de l'épaule de Buffy et la poussa légèrement devant lui afin qu'elle suive le geôlier. A contrecœur, elle lui emboîta le pas, Angel derrière elle et les deux démons fermant la marche.

Ils quittèrent la pénombre de leur cellule pour emprunter un couloir encore plus sombre. Angel frémit à la vue de ce qui les entourait. Cet endroit était un piège à démons et à vampires.

"Evasion n'est pas un mot que l'on a l'habitude d'entendre ici, inutile donc de rêver de cela. La dernière remonte à quatre cents ans," raconta Hurricane pour faire la conversation.

"Vous ne devriez pas me dire ça," rétorqua Buffy, "j'ai l'habitude de défier le destin."

Hurricane s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers elle, ses yeux noirs plongeant dans les siens.

"Nous aussi."

"Kidnapper Angel a été votre première erreur, me kidnapper a été la seconde, nous dire où nous étions la troisième et me donner de l'espoir la quatrième. Je dirais que vos chances de défier le destin sont divisées par quatre."

La bouche d'Hurricane s'étira en un sourire narquois. Il détailla Buffy du regard.

"Tant de pouvoirs dans un si petit corps," dit-il en regardant son visage. "Que se passerait-il s'il n'y avait plus de pouvoirs?"

Buffy hoqueta, soudain apeurée. Elle gardait toujours en mémoire ces quelques jours pendant lesquels elle s'était retrouvée sans défense alors que le Conseil lui avait repris sa force. Le regard froid du geôlier lui apprit qu'il était aussi sérieux qu'on pouvait l'être.

Angel se mit entre eux, rompant ainsi le regard qu'ils échangeaient. Ses yeux marron fixèrent le geôlier avec hostilité.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Angel, vous ne serez pas laissé pour compte," dit Hurricane. "Nous avons quelques réjouissances pour vous aussi."

Angel ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, menaçant toujours du regard le geôlier.

"Pour qui travaillez-vous?"

"C'est amusant que vous demandiez ça, et vous le saurez… mais pas maintenant," répondit Hurricane en reprenant son chemin dans le couloir.

Buffy posa sa main dans le dos d'Angel. Il se tourna vers elle pour la regarder, elle avait l'air d'une enfant de cinq ans perdue dans un grand magasin. La prenant par la main, il suivit Hurricane.

"Il faut que tu te ressaisisses, Buffy," dit-il doucement pendant qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le couloir sombre qui semblait sans fin.

"Angel, s'ils m'enlèvent ma force je serai sans défense," dit-elle en contractant les mâchoires, le regard toujours terrifié pendant que les souvenirs s'emparaient de ses pensées.

"Buffy, je ne veux pas t'entendre parler comme ça!" dit-il en remarquant la peur suinter à travers les pores de sa peau. "Il ne se passera rien de tout cela," ajouta-t-il avec assurance, "d'accord?"

Buffy ne répondit pas mais accueillit ses paroles avec apaisement. Toute sa vie elle avait pu compter sur le support d'Angel, de son arrivée à Sunnydale à la mort de Spike et cela malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées dans leur propre relation intime.

Elle soupira. Loin de la Bouche de l'Enfer, sa présence était la seule dont elle avait besoin.

…

**Los Angeles, Californie  
**  
Leurs yeux étaient fatigués par le manque de sommeil et l'inquiétude. Ils avaient très peu dormi depuis le kidnapping. Faire les cent pas, pleurer, consoler, supposer… tel était leur quotidien.

Ils avaient lu en détail chaque livre qu'ils possédaient pendant que Willow et Cordelia faisaient des recherches sur des sites de surnaturel et Tara se renseignait sur des rituels magiques.

Gunn avait contacté tous ses indics, mais ils disaient tous la même chose: la dernière fois qu'ils avaient aperçus Angel et Buffy était la nuit où ils avaient patrouillé ensemble. Rien qui ne puisse les aider.

Le silence pesant fut interrompu par une vision de Cordelia. Lindsey se précipita vers elle et la serra contre lui pendant que les flashs lui martelaient le cerveau.

"Buffy… une seringue… elle est terrifiée… Angel est prêt d'elle… il lui tient la main… elle pleure… Ils vont être vendus… les yeux d'Angel s'animent…"

Cordy hoqueta de douleur alors que les images disparaissaient peu à peu. Elle prit appui sur Lindsey, en face d'elle, le regard terrifié. Willow lui apporta de l'aspirine et un verre d'eau fraîche qu'elle saisit d'une main tremblante.

Giles ne disait pas un mot, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

"C'est mauvais," dit-il.

Cordelia acquiesça, puis énuméra tous les détails des images que les Pouvoirs Supérieurs voulaient qu'ils connaissent.

_'Une autre journée commençait sur la bouche de l'enfer.'__  
_

**Sikinos, Grèce  
**  
Ils avaient fait beaucoup de tours et Buffy ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Plus ils avançaient et plus le lieu était clair et agréable. Un peu comme s'ils étaient passés des ténèbres à la lumière.

Angel était concentré à mémoriser l'endroit. Bien qu'il ne lui tienne plus la main, sa présence à côté d'elle lui donnait la force dont elle avait besoin pour se rappeler qu'elle était la Tueuse et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire par qui que ce soit, spécialement par ce 'cow-boy'.

Tout à ses pensées, elle frémit et Angel le remarqua. Il lui lança un regard qu'elle connaissait très bien. Le regard qui disait: 'Ne t'en fais! Ça va aller.' et auquel elle croyait plus que tout.

Hurricane s'arrêta devant une porte et les regarda.

"Voici vos nouveaux quartiers," dit-il en désignant la porte de la tête.

Angel lui jeta un regard interloqué.

_'Qui étaient donc ces gens? Que voulaient-ils? Et pourquoi ce soudain changement de comportement envers eux?'__  
_  
Il regarda Buffy qui semblait aussi confuse que lui, puis son regard revint sur Hurricane, qui reprit la parole:

"J'imagine que vous souhaitez vous doucher et vous changer," dit-il en ouvrant la porte avec une clé. "Tout ce dont vous avez besoin se trouve à l'intérieur."

"Pourriez-vous au moins nous dire ce qui va se passer?" demanda Buffy

"Rafraîchissez-vous d'abord, tout vous sera révélé en temps voulu."

Une fois à l'intérieur, Angel et Buffy furent extrêmement surpris par la décoration: il y avait deux lits jumeaux soigneusement faits, une table de chevet entre eux sur laquelle était posée une lampe. La pièce n'avait pas de fenêtre, seulement deux portes derrière lesquelles se trouvaient la salle de bains et les toilettes.

Buffy se retourna vers Hurricane pour une autre tentative d'explication à propos de ce soudain confort, mais la porte était déjà refermée, les retenant, elle et Angel, une nouvelle fois prisonniers.

Angel se dirigea ver la porte et essaya de l'arracher de ses gonds, mais celle-ci résista. Il frappa alors de toutes ses forces contre le bois et hurla quand il comprit qu'elle avait été renforcée par un rituel magique. Il soupira.

Il avait oublié que Buffy était également dans la pièce et sursauta quand elle s'adressa à lui.

"Ça va mieux?" demanda-t-elle doucement quand elle le vit baisser les bras.

Il haussa les épaules mais ne lui répondit pas.

Buffy resserra la veste d'Angel autour d'elle. Elle tremblait de peur. On ne leur donnait aucune réponse aux questions qu'ils se posaient et aucun de ses rêves prémonitoires, aucune lecture de Giles ou de Wesley, aucune recherche informatique de Willow ou de Cordelia ne pouvait l'aider. Ses amis n'étaient pas là pour la guider. Elle n'avait rien qui pourrait la renseigner.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle pleurait avant de sentir une main sur son épaule. Elle appuya sa tête contre le torse d'Angel, sentit qu'il lui caressait le haut du dos et entendit ses mots de réconfort à son oreille.

Elle se laissa aller et versa les larmes qu'elle tentait, à grand peine, de contenir.

…

"C'est fait," dit Hurricane en pénétrant dans le bureau.

"Bien."

James saisit la télécommande sur son bureau et appuya sur l'un des boutons.

"Je pense que nous pouvons entamer la seconde phase," dit-il en observant le couple à l'écran.

Assis sur le lit, Angel était en train de réconforter Buffy, lui murmurant sans doute des mots apaisants et la serrant dans ses bras, puis James vit Angel la porter jusqu'à son lit. Quand il voulut la poser, Buffy s'agrippa un peu plus fort à lui et il s'allongea à côté d'elle, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille fine, l'autre lui caressant les cheveux pendant qu'elle pleurait.

Fasciné, James saisit le téléphone posé sur son bureau.

"Passez-moi Holland Manners."

…

Ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que le souffle de Buffy redevienne normal.

"Ça va mieux?" demanda Angel à son tour.

Elle lui sourit et baissa les yeux vers son torse.

"Tu as mal?" questionna Buffy.

Regardant sa chemise, Angel remarqua le sang séché.

"Je ne sens rien," répondit-il confus.

Il la souleva et ils constatèrent les nombreuses écorchures sur son abdomen.

"Tu en as partout," dit-elle en se rapprochant. "Comment est-ce arrivé?"

"Je ne sais pas. Probablement quand la porte de l'Hyperion a explosé."

Buffy se souvint et frémit. Elle se releva, fit pivoter Angel et examina son dos.

"Buffy?"

Une pièce de bois était plantée dans son omoplate droite et la blessure continuait à saigner.

"Tu ne sens pas cela?" demanda-t-elle en posant délicatement ses doigts sur le tissu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

"Ça brûle légèrement, mais c'est tout."

"Angel, tu as un morceau de bois d'une dizaine de centimètres planté dans l'épaule et tu ne sens qu'une légère brûlure?"

"Oui…"

"Enlève ta chemise," dit-elle en se levant du lit et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Elle revint avec une minuscule trousse de secours.

"Etonnant!" dit-elle sarcastique.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, torse nu, et acquiesça.

_'C'était suspect.'__  
_  
"A trois, je tire dessus… prêt?"

"Vas-y."

"1… 2… 3!" dit-elle en enlevant la pièce de bois d'un geste rapide.

Elle posa immédiatement un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur la blessure, nettoya consciencieusement la plaie et vérifia qu'il ne restait aucune écharde. Puis elle s'attaqua à son abdomen. Quand elle eut finit, elle lui tendit sa chemise.

"Merci," murmura-t-il.

"Je t'en prie."

…

**9 Juillet, Los Angeles, Californie  
**  
Il avait occulté la réalité pendant un moment. Il avait oublié qui il était, où il était et qui étaient toutes ces personnes autour de lui qui le regardait attentivement.

Alors il s'était souvenu… Buffy.

Sa protégée avait été kidnappée.

Cordelia avait eu une vision deux jours plus tôt et depuis, ils cherchaient frénétiquement un indice qui pourrait les mener à elle. A elle et à Angel.

_'Prends soin d'elle Angel… S'il te plait…'__  
_  
Il savait qu'il le ferait.

…

**Sikinos, Grèce  
**  
La chaleur. La chaleur fut ce qui lui vint à l'esprit quand Angel se réveilla.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit, lovée contre son torse, profondément endormie. Son cœur battait lentement et il pouvait l'entendre, comme si le sien était revenu à la vie.

_'Il aurait pu rester éveillé juste pour l'écouter respirer, la regarder sourire pendant qu'elle dormait, pendant qu'elle rêvait…'__  
_  
Elle bougea légèrement.

_'Non, ne te réveille pas!'__  
_  
Il voulait faire durer encore un peu ce moment, graver dans sa mémoire cette vision et la garder précieusement pour l'Eternité.

Le bras droit de Buffy entourait la taille d'Angel, sa main délicatement posée sur sa hanche. Son visage était posé contre son épaule, son souffle chaud caressant son cou glacé.

Les yeux fermés, elle avait l'air d'une enfant, une enfant qu'il avait envie de protéger du monde qui était le leur. Il soupira.

_'Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle?'__  
_  
Il était là, son bras encerclant ses épaules, et sous la veste qu'il avait posée sur elle, sa main reposait sur sa taille. Une taille exposée aux caresses et que ses doigts glacés parcouraient doucement.

_'Il fallait qu'il se lève.'__  
_  
A contrecœur, il se dégagea lentement, une douleur insupportable déchirant son cœur mort.

Il la voulait, il avait besoin d'elle, il la désirait. Elle avait repris possession de son âme par son sourire et son regard… Buffy… la seule personne qu'il savait ne jamais pouvoir aimer physiquement.

Elle remua à nouveau et protesta faiblement. Silencieusement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche froide.

…

Buffy se réveilla en se sentant seule. Elle s'assit et entendit la douche couler. La veste de cuir glissa de ses épaules et elle sentit l'odeur d'Angel qui l'avait imprégnée. Son corps tout entier sentait le musc, le cuir, Angel.

L'oreiller, son t-shirt, ses cheveux, ses mains. Elle sentait son odeur.

_'Dieu qu'elle aimait ce parfum…! Non! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'autorise ces pensées…'__  
_  
Tout d'abord, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Ensuite parce qu'il avait une âme et que cela ferait beaucoup de dégâts si elle se laissait aller. Enfin, elle ne voulait plus tomber amoureuse d'un vampire. Les deux fois où cela lui était arrivé l'avaient presque rendue folle de chagrin.

Si encore Angel était redevenu humain…

_'Non! A quoi pensait-elle? Qu'elle avait envie de lui? C'était en partie vrai, mais la mort de Spike était encore trop présente à son esprit.'__  
_  
Elle sursauta à ce nom… Elle n'avait plus pensé à Spike depuis des jours…

L'eau de la douche cessa de couler.

_'Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle évite tout contact physique avec Angel.'__  
_

**12 Juillet, Los Angeles, Californie  
**  
"Vous avez besoin de manger quelque chose," dit Willow.

Il la regarda.

"Je sais…" dit Giles en prenant le plateau qu'elle lui avait apporté.

Il pouvait lire le reflet de son inquiétude sur le doux visage de Willow.

"Un sou pour vos pensées," dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Tu sais à quoi je pense."

"Vous croyez qu'ils vont leur faire du mal?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non, je n'en ai pas l'impression."

"Pourquoi?"

"Aucune idée. Appelle-ça un pressentiment. Ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'elle n'est pas seule."

"Oui, c'est une bonne chose qu'ils aient eu besoin d'Angel également… non pas que ce soit une bonne chose de les avoir kidnappés," bredouilla Willow. "Enfin, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire…"

"Oui, je comprends Willow," dit Giles en lui prenant la main pour la rassurer.

"Pourquoi n'en sait-on pas plus? Je veux dire… les visions de Cordelia sont beaucoup plus précises d'habitude… elle a toujours le nom de la personne à sauver ou le lieu où cela se passe… Pourquoi ne sait-on rien?"

"Willow, écoute-moi. Où qu'ils soient, les Pouvoirs Supérieurs ne veulent pas que nous le sachions. Pas encore…"

Ils furent interrompus par Tara qui tendait nerveusement une feuille de papier, fraîchement sortie de l'imprimante.

"Que se passe-t-il Tara?" demanda Willow.

"J'ai trouvé une potion sur Internet… c'est très inquiétant…"

"Nous t'écoutons…"

"Voilà, il s'agit en fait d'une potion qui annihilerait les pouvoirs surnaturels pendant cent heures…"

"Mon Dieu…"

"Giles, je ne comprends pas, expliquez-moi!"

"Si ce sort est jeté sur Buffy et Angel, ils se retrouveront avec la force de simples humains pendant cent heures."

"Mais…" commença Willow. "Ils ne peuvent pas… ils ne peuvent pas leur faire ça…!"

Elle se leva de sa chaise et arpenta le hall de long en large.

"Peut-être que ceux qui ont enlevés Buffy et Angel ne connaissent pas ce sort!" ajouta-t-elle après un temps.

"Il faut l'espérer Willow," dit Giles. "Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, il faut mettre la main sur un contre-sort et…"

"Il n'en existe pas, Mr. Giles," dit Tara. "Je suis désolée… j'ai cherché mais il est précisé que ce sort ne peut pas être contré ou annulé. Il faut juste attendre qu'il ne fasse plus effet."

"On ne peut rien faire alors?" demanda Willow.

"Rien… juste croiser les doigts."

…

**Sikinos, Grèce  
**  
Huit jours. Huit jours qu'ils avaient été capturés. Elle était fatiguée et tendue. Ils avaient été lentement préparés à ce qui allait arriver. On leur avait peu à peu donné toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin et elle souhaitait presque ne jamais les avoir eues.

Angel et elle étaient assis sur l'un des lits, fixant l'espace devant eux. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne se touchaient pas, ils étaient juste assis l'un à côté de l'autre, comme deux amis l'auraient fait. Ils se raccrochaient l'un à l'autre, s'apportant un soutien sans faille. Ils étaient seuls.

Il ferma les yeux un moment et elle en profita pour le détailler. Elle le connaissait pourtant par cœur, mais il semblait différent.

Le souffle court, Buffy remarqua combien il était beau. Si fort et vulnérable, capable de tant de haine et de tant d'amour. Elle l'avait vu dans son intégralité. Elle avait vu l'homme, le démon, elle avait vu sa force, sa haine, sa sagesse, l'étendue de ses connaissances, sa compassion et l'amour… L'amour qui la dépossédait de tout, la rendant fragile mais dans lequel elle puisait toutes ses forces.

_'Elle l'aimait… Depuis combien de temps…? Sans doute n'avait-elle jamais cessé… Mais… Spike…?'__  
_  
Elle était certaine de l'avoir aimé. Leur amour avait duré très peu de temps, quelques mois seulement, mais elle l'avait aimé de toute son âme, elle les avait aimés… Mais Spike était mort et Angel était toujours là, près d'elle.

Et ils étaient là, assis sur le lit, ressassant les dernières nouvelles qu'ils avaient appris. On leur avait dit qu'ils allaient être vendus lors d'enchères organisées par Wolfram & Hart.

_'Comment osaient-ils? Ni Angel ni elle n'étaient des objets qui pouvaient être vendus à qui en avait les moyens! Aussi uniques soient-ils!'__  
_  
Angel était furieux contre cet avocat nommé James, venu pour rencontrer Buffy et qui avait outrageusement flirté avec elle, lui disant combien elle était belle.

_'Quel idiot!'__  
_  
Il en avait été jaloux, et plus encore en voyant Buffy jouer le jeu et questionner le nouveau venu sur le lieu où ils étaient retenus et ce qui allait s'y passer.

Le point culminant avait été atteint quand le type avait pris la main de Buffy et lui avait dit:

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserai rien vous arriver. Je sais combien une Tueuse est importante pour l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal. Je connais votre rôle et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour faciliter votre détention."

"Menteur!" avait crié Angel en fonçant sur lui.

Si Buffy ne l'avait pas retenu, James serait dans un sale état en ce moment. Il n'avait rien fait et depuis, James venait voir Buffy tous les jours.

Elle savait qu'Angel le détestait, mais James lui rappelait étrangement Riley au début de leur rencontre. Riley quand il n'était encore qu'un jeune homme nerveux devant elle, en totale adoration. James avait commencé par être mystérieux avec Buffy puis soudain, elle avait vu un changement, et sa vraie personnalité s'était dévoilée peu à peu. Il se souciait d'elle et ça n'était pas prévu.

Elle savait que James viendrait cet après-midi, il avait d'importantes nouvelles à leur livrer. Elle était inquiète et Angel aussi. Bien qu'il n'aima pas ce type, il devait reconnaître qu'il leur avait tout dit sur la Vente.

Ils étaient assis et ils attendaient. La porte s'ouvrit et le garde fit entrer James. Il était différent, presque inquiet.

A ce moment précis, James se détestait. Ce travail avait commencé de façon si simple: organiser leur enlèvement, puis s'occuper d'eux jusqu'à la Vente. Mais les yeux de Buffy avaient eu raison de lui. Elle l'avait regardé avec tant de confiance, elle avait tant besoin de réponses. Il était son seul espoir et il avait cédé.

Il savait qu'Angel le détestait, mais c'était compréhensible. En observant Angel regarder Buffy, il avait compris que le vampire était amoureux de la Tueuse. Et elle, bien qu'elle le cachait, éprouvait les mêmes sentiments.

"Bonjour Buffy," dit James en prenant place au bord du lit, juste en face du couple. "Angel."

"Bonjour James," répondit-elle tranquillement.

Angel regarda fixement l'homme et devina que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Comment allez-vous…?" commença-t-il.

"Droit au but, s'il vous plait," coupa Buffy en retrouvant ses instincts de Tueuse.

Angel sourit intérieurement.

_'Ça c'était la femme qu'il aimait!'__  
_  
"Très bien," dit-il, crispé. "La Vente est dans quatre jours mais il y a un problème…"

Il fit une pause et Angel l'observa. Il pouvait sentir les pièges et ceci n'en était pas un. James était trop nerveux, trop inquiet.

"Crachez le morceau!"

Le cœur de Buffy battait à tout rompre. Quelque chose allait mal, plus mal que d'habitude.

"Je dois vous enlever vos pouvoirs en utilisant une potion magique qui vous laissera sans défense."

"Angel!" s'écria Buffy. "Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?"

"Buffy…" commença Angel sans oser la regarder dans les yeux." Si nous sommes sans défense, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de nous soumettre et être ainsi vendus au plus offrant."

Buffy tremblait. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient et elle regarda James dans l'espoir qu'il la rassure, mais il avait la tête baissée, en signe de défaite.

"Oui, c'est l'idée générale," dit-il sans les regarder. "Pour empêcher toute résistance, je suis chargé de vous redonner une force humaine normale."

Angel se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce.

"Nous n'avons pas le choix…"

"Non."

"Quand?"

"Demain. Vous serez le premier, Angel."

"Non, vous n'en ferez rien!" s'écria Buffy avec force.

"Buffy, je suis désolé…"

"Faites ce que vous voulez mais je ne me laisserai pas faire! Wolfram et Hart ne me prendront pas ma force!" hurla-t-elle.

James sursauta quand Buffy se rapprocha de lui. Elle était si proche qu'il vit la colère danser dans ses yeux. Elle allait le frapper, il en était certain. Mais Angel l'en empêcha.

"Laisse-le Buffy, il n'en vaut pas la peine."

Elle se lova contre Angel et laissa sa présence la calmer. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir.

"Combien de temps?" demanda-t-elle.

"Quoi?"

"Combien de temps serons-nous sans force?"

"Cent heures… jusqu'à ce que vos… propriétaires vous aient en leur possession."

Buffy releva la tête avec fierté.

"Vous pensiez que c'était sympa de nous laisser ensemble, sympa de nous voir vulnérables, de nous torturer… J'ai des nouvelles pour vous. Angel et moi sommes beaucoup plus forts à deux. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez, James, mais regardez-nous bien. Pas demain, pas dans trois jours, maintenant… vous ne nous séparerez jamais," dit-elle avec rage. "Désolée de vous décevoir."

"Dites à Holland qu'il ne sait pas où il met les pieds," ajouta Angel, calmement.

James déglutit. Le vampire le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme Holland le faisait, et sa voix était lourde de sous-entendus menaçants.

"Je lui dirai," dit-il en quittant la pièce. "A demain."

Il partit, les laissant là, debout au milieu de la pièce, seuls avec leur plus grande terreur.

Elle respirait difficilement. La colère, la peur et la frustration se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Elle serait bientôt sans force, Angel également, et dans trois jours ils seraient vendus.

Angel fulminait. Son plan d'évasion lors de la Vente, avec leur force pour alliée, tombait à l'eau.

"Angel?" demanda Buffy, toujours blottie contre lui.

Il ne répondit pas mais déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

"Angel… promets-moi que l'on va s'en sortir," continua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face.

"Buffy, je ne peux pas…"

"Promets-le, s'il te plait," dit-elle la voix tremblante de peur.

Il plongea son regard sombre dans ses grands yeux verts et y lut la terreur qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle se sentait perdue.

_'Au moins s'ils étaient faibles, ils le seraient ensemble.'__  
_  
"Je te le promets," murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis ils s'étreignirent, se rassurant mutuellement. Buffy était fatiguée, cet endroit l'avait détruite et si Angel n'avait pas été là, elle aurait complètement été brisée.

…

"Allô."

"Holland?"

"James! Comment avance notre projet?"

James déglutit péniblement.

"Bien, mais ils n'acceptent pas l'idée d'être vendus."

"Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'ils en seraient honorés?"

"Non, bien sûr… Mais c'est réellement très difficile pour eux."

"Tant mieux!"

James avait beau connaître les intentions d'Holland Manners et ne pas aimer l'idée de Buffy avec Angel, il frémit à ces mots. Il avait observé la Tueuse et le vampire au quotidien et avait admiré leur entière dévotion l'un pour l'autre.

_'Il devait faire quelque chose!'__  
_

**13 Juillet, Sikinos, Grèce  
**  
Les gardiens vinrent chercher Angel en début d'après-midi, laissant Buffy seule avec ses craintes. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils le ramenèrent inconscient et le déposèrent sans délicatesse sur son lit.

"Que lui avez-vous fait?" s'écria Buffy.

"Le sort n'a jamais été tenté sur un vampire, Buffy," dit James en entrant dans la pièce, "mais vos pouvoirs proviennent de la même source et il devrait normalement revenir à lui bientôt. Quand il se réveillera, ce sera votre tour," ajouta-t-il en sortant.

Buffy s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit sa main. Il était pâle comme la mort.

Pendant près d'une heure, elle resta assise près de lui en lui parlant. Mais elle eut bientôt besoin de plus de contact et s'installa contre lui, plaçant son bras autour de sa taille et sa tête sur l'épaule d'Angel.

"Réveille-toi Angel, s'il te plait."

Elle se redressa et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Angel… si tu m'entends… s'il te plait… j'ai besoin de toi… je ne pourrai pas m'en sortir sans toi. Réveille-toi, s'il te plait," dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et alla s'écraser sur les lèvres d'Angel.

"Notre histoire est compliquée, Angel, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle. "Continuons-la, s'il te plait. Ne laissons pas ceci être la dernière page," dit-elle alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. "Ne me laisse pas… ce n'est pas notre heure… ce n'est pas ton heure… Réveille-toi et dis-moi que tu m'aimes, je sais que tu le peux," continua-t-elle en frottant son nez dans le cou d'Angel. "Réveille-toi et dis-moi que tout ira bien."

Buffy le sentit bouger et elle se releva précipitamment.

"Angel?" murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Les yeux toujours clos, Angel pressa doucement sa main.

"Tu vas bien?"

Il battit des paupières et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

"Je… je suis un peu groggy mais je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas."

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, puis se mit debout lentement.

"Angel… j'ai eu tellement peur," dit Buffy en sanglotant.

Il leva la main vers elle, essuya du pouce les larmes qui roulaient sur sa joue, repositionna une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille et souleva du bout des doigts son menton. Leur regard se rivèrent l'un à l'autre.

"Buffy," murmura-t-il doucement en se penchant vers elle.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser délicat et Buffy se délecta de la caresse de sa langue contre la sienne et de ses mains froides qui parcouraient son dos. Ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre si étroitement qu'on n'aurait pu y glisser une feuille de papier.

Elle le repoussa légèrement pour reprendre son souffle et il l'embrassa dans le cou. Buffy planta ses ongles dans les épaules d'Angel et gémit de plaisir. Elle avait tellement envie de lui que tout ce qu'elle ressentait, la peur, le désespoir, et son amour pour lui qu'elle contenait depuis si longtemps, ressortait dans ce baiser.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle l'embrassait en retour et il ne savait pas si elle l'aimait ou non. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il la désirait, qu'il voulait profiter pleinement de ce moment.

Le bruit de la porte de leur cellule qu'on ouvrait, les fit sursauter. James leur jeta un coup d'œil gêné, puis demanda à Buffy de le suivre.

"Non!" hurla-t-elle, désespérée.

Deux gardes la ceinturèrent et l'entraînèrent en dehors de la pièce.

"Angel!" l'entendit-il crier dans le couloir.

"Buffy!"

"Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien se passer."

"Vous le regretterez," le menaça Angel.

"Faites-moi confiance…" dit James en refermant la porte derrière lui.

…

**Los Angeles, Californie  
**  
Les rayons du soleil l'avaient lentement réveillé et il se dirigeait vers la porte pour y prendre le journal. Ses yeux n'étaient pas totalement ouverts mais il remarqua l'absence du quotidien.

_'C'est curieux, il devrait être là depuis quelques heures.'__  
_  
Il referma la porte et aperçut soudain une enveloppe blanche. Il la ramassa, la retourna pour y trouver une adresse d'expéditeur ou un timbre indiquant sa provenance, mais tout ce qu'il y avait de marqué était: _'Pour Rupert Giles'_.

_'Etrange.'__  
_  
Il la déchira et y découvrit un papier blanc sur lequel était écrit: _'Trois jours avant la Vente aux Enchères.'__  
_  
Il tourna et retourna le message entre ses mains quand soudain il comprit. Il se précipita derrière le bureau d'accueil et pressa le bouton d'alarme qui avait été installé là pour sonner le branle-bas général dans toutes les chambres, si quelque chose arrivait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous l'entouraient, impatients de savoir ce que Giles avait découvert.

"Giles? demanda Lindsey alors que l'ancien bibliothécaire n'avait encore prononcé un mot.

"Je crois savoir ce qui est arrivé à Angel et Buffy… mais avant… Lindsey, avez-vous encore quelques contacts chez Wolfram & Hart?

"Un seul… pourquoi?" demanda l'avocat.

"J'aurais besoin de connaître un détail."

…

"La Grèce."

"Quoi?" s'écria Alex.

"La Grèce, c'est là que cela se passe cette année," répondit Wesley. "J'aurais du y penser plus tôt…"

"Et tu es sûr qu'ils sont là?" insista Gunn.

"Parfaitement," dit Lindsey.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" demanda Anya.

"Qu'ils vont être vendus au plus offrant," précisa Giles. "Ces enchères ont lieu une fois par an et permet aux démons les plus puissants d'en acheter d'autres, pour les réduire en esclave la plupart du temps ou pour les aider dans leurs entreprises démoniaques quand ils ont besoin de l'un de leurs pouvoirs."

"Mais Buffy…" commença Willow.

"Elle est une Tueuse," dit Wesley. "Ses pouvoirs lui confèrent un côté démoniaque."

"Pourquoi ne se battent-ils pas?" interrogea Cordelia.

"…Je suis impardonnable… Tara a découvert une potion qui annihilait les pouvoirs surnaturels pendant quelques heures… j'aurais dû penser au Conseil. Lui seul a l'antidote pour enlever les pouvoirs d'une Tueuse," pesta Giles. "Nous aurions pu gagner un temps précieux…"

"Vous n'êtes pas le seul fautif, Giles," tenta de le rassurer Willow. "J'étais là quand ils lui ont fait passer le test du Cruciamentum et je n'y ai pas songé non plus…"

"Aucun de nous n'y aurait pensé," Giles, ajouta Wesley. "Personne n'aurait pu se douter des noirs desseins des membres du Conseil."

"Il ne s'agit pas de tous les membres, Wesley. Un seul homme peut agir ainsi…"

"…Quentin Travers," termina Wesley. "Il ne supporte pas qu'une Tueuse lui échappe."

"Attendez une minute," dit Alex. "Si le Conseil a utilisé son antidote sur Buffy, cela n'a pas pu fonctionner sur Angel. Il n'est pas une Tueuse, que je sache…"

"Les pouvoirs des vampires et ceux de la Tueuse proviennent tous des Oracles des Pouvoirs Supérieurs, Alex. Même si l'antidote sert habituellement aux Tueuses, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle fonctionne également sur les vampires…"

Le silence se fit soudain dans la pièce.

"Je pars en Grèce," dit Giles

"Je viens avec vous, ajouta Lindsey.

"Moi aussi," termina Cordelia. "Si j'ai une vision, il vaut mieux que je sois avec vous. De plus," ajouta-t-elle en regardant Lindsey, "je vais là où mon petit ami va!"

…

**14 Juillet, Sikinos, Grèce  
**  
La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à James.

"Que voulez-vous?" lui demanda Angel.

En obéissant à Holland, James avait pensé en tirer une immense satisfaction et quelques parts du cabinet Wolfram & Hart, mais il savait maintenant que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Buffy soit sauve. Et pour cela…

"Angel, Buffy… je voudrais vous aider…" dit James.

"Vous voulez nous aider? Pour vous faire pardonner de tout le mal que vous nous avez fait?" demanda Buffy.

James acquiesça. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu une telle détermination dans la voix de la Tueuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Angel et vit qu'il l'observait.

"Très bien," dit Angel. "Vous avez de quoi noter?"

James sortit un morceau de papier et un crayon de la poche intérieure de sa veste puis les tendit à Angel.

"Vous devez d'abord trouvez un téléphone sécurisé, un téléphone d'où l'on ne puisse pas vous surveiller. Ensuite, appelez ce numéro et dites-leur tout ce qui nous est arrivé… Tout ce que vous savez, d'accord?"

James saisit le papier qu'Angel lui tendait. Il l'ouvrit et y lut deux numéros de téléphones: l'un était celui de l'agence d'Angel et sous l'autre était inscrit: _'Demandez Spike et surtout ne dites rien à Buffy à propos de lui.'_

James releva la tête et acquiesça en fixant Angel droit dans les yeux.

"Je suis désolé…"

"Ne le soyez pas, et dépêchez-vous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!" dit Buffy.

"Si jamais c'est un piège, je m'occuperai personnellement de vous," ajouta Angel d'une voix menaçante.

"Ce n'est pas un piège," dit James avant de sortir de la cellule.

…

**Veille de la Vente, Athènes, Grèce  
**  
"Quelles sont les nouvelles?" demanda Cordelia quand Giles pénétra dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient louée.

Il baissa les yeux.

"Ils seront vendus demain," répondit-il.

"Que faisons-nous, alors? demanda Lindsey.

"Nous attendons," exposa Giles en s'asseyant sur le bord d'un des lits.

"Attendre?" s'écria Cordy. "Mais ça fait des jours, des semaines que nous attendons! Nous sommes si près!"

"Il le faut pourtant si nous voulons les revoir vivants," dit Giles, ennuyé.

"Il a raison, Cordy," confirma Lindsey. "Si nous agissons maintenant, ils pourraient les tuer… alors que si nous attendons le jour de la Vente, l'effet de surprise sera total."

"Et si nous n'y arrivons pas et qu'il quittent le pays? Que ferons-nous?"

"Nous les suivrons. Nous savons où ils sont et le principal est de ne pas perdre leur trace."

Le téléphone sonna dans la petite chambre d'hôtel.

"Allo?" fit Giles.

"Vous êtes Rupert Giles?" demanda la voix.

"Oui, q-qui êtes-vous?"

"Vos amis de Los Angeles m'ont dit où vous contacter. J'appelle de la part d'Angel… je suis désolé de ne pas avoir téléphoné plus tôt mais j'avais peur d'être surveillé…"

"Que voulez-vous?" demanda l'ancien observateur.

"Je peux vous aider…"

"Vous savez où sont Buffy et Angel?"

"Oui, mais je ne peux pas vous en parler au téléphone."

"Où et quand?"

"Dans une heure… dans un bar à démons nommé le Xerios… vous connaissez?"

Giles saisit un stylo et griffonna les informations que lui donnait son correspondant anonyme sur un bloc notes.

"Je trouverai," répondit-il fermement.

"Très bien… une dernière chose, venez seul!" dit son interlocuteur en raccrochant.

"Comment je… vous reconnais?" termina Giles, seul au bout du fil. "Il a raccroché," dit-il en s'adressant à Lindsey et Cordelia.

"Qui était-ce?" demanda l'avocat.

"Je ne sais pas… mais il veut me rencontrer dans une heure…"

"J'ai juste le temps de me changer," dit Cordelia.

"Non, inutile. Il veut me voir seul."

"Mais… Giles! Et si c'est un piège?"

"Raison de plus."

"Nous vous attendrons ici alors," dit Lindsey.

"Oui, et si je ne suis pas revenu dans trois heures, je compte sur vous pour continuer l'enquête et les sauver," répondit Giles, puis il sortit de la chambre.

…

James entra dans le bar sombre et enfumé. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas dérangé ici. Il s'installa au comptoir et commanda un whisky.

L'homme assis à côté de lui se tourna vers lui et le regarda.

_'Un vampire.'__  
_  
"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda l'homme.

James regarda le vampire, perplexe. Il ne voulait pas d'ennuis.

"Excusez-moi mais je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes," dit James en saisissant le verre que le barman venait de lui apporter.

Le vampire attrapa son bras et le regarda attentivement.

"Vous cherchez Spike?" demanda le vampire.

James le regarda, interloqué.

"Qui diable êtes-vous?" demanda-t-il.

"Vous cherchez Spike?" dit le vampire en réitérant sa question.

James détailla l'homme.

"Vous le connaissez?"

"Oui. Pourquoi le cherchez-vous?"

"Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir?" répondit James.

"Je suis curieux."

"Où puis-je le trouver?" interrogea James après un moment.

Le vampire le regarda de haut en bas et répondit:

"Vous êtes en face de lui."

"Vous êtes Spike?"

"Ne soyez pas si étonné… ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à croire."

"Comment puis-je savoir que c'est bien vous?"

"Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez."

James réfléchi quelques instants.

"Ok. Quelle personne ne doit surtout pas savoir que vous êtes là?"

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, James fut saisit par le cou et son visage fut écrasé sur la surface du comptoir. Spike se pencha sur lui et grogna:

"Où est Buffy?"

"Je… euh…"

"Spike?" dit une voix derrière eux.

Spike relâcha James et se retourna pour se retrouver devant Giles.

"Spike! Mais je croyais que… je pensais que… qu'est-ce que…"

"Oui Rupert, je suis toujours vivant et je suis là pour les mêmes raisons que vous!"

"Mais… Buffy sait que…"

"Non! Et elle ne doit pas le savoir!" répondit Spike, puis il se retourna vers James. "Nous vous écoutons."

…

**Jour de la Vente, Athènes, Grèce  
**  
"Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il vont nous garder ici?" demanda Buffy.

Ils avaient débarqué dans la capitale quelques heures plus tôt et étaient à nouveau enfermés dans une cellule.

"Probablement jusqu'à ce que notre tour arrive," répondit Angel.

Ils avaient passé la nuit précédente dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Silencieusement, se réconfortant mutuellement.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Buffy quand elle comprit que ce qu'elle redoutait le plus n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle glissa sa main chaude dans celle glacée du vampire pour se rassurer.

Soudain, Angel entendit un murmure dans sa tête. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et une force incroyable s'empara de lui, avec une telle intensité qu'il fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'effondra sur le béton.

Buffy se précipita vers lui.

"Angel!" cria-t-elle.

Elle se pencha sur lui en pleurant.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda-t-elle, hystérique.

Angel se redressa lentement et s'assit, sous le choc.

"Je me sens… bizarre," dit-il en la regardant.

Buffy toucha délicatement son visage et l'observa.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle inquiète. "Et… pourquoi es-tu essoufflé?" ajouta-t-elle en tremblant.

"Je respire…" chuchota-t-il.

Buffy secoua la tête.

"Je respire," répéta-t-il. "J'ai besoin d'air."

Instinctivement, elle plaça sa main sur le torse d'Angel. Sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement et tout à coup, elle le sentit. Elle se mit à trembler et leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard sombre.

"Ton cœur bat, Angel, dit-elle dans un souffle.

…

"Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire?" demanda Buffy à Angel, qui respirait maintenant normalement.

"Je crois qu'il s'agit de la prophétie mais je pensais qu'elle me rendrait uniquement humain."

Pendant les vingt dernières minutes, ils avaient trouvé que toutes les aptitudes physiques d'Angel étaient humaines et qu'il avait en plus retrouvé sa force vampirique.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es? Un humain, un demi-dieu… quoi?" demanda Buffy toujours sous le choc

"Je suis toi."

"Moi?"

"Oui. Réfléchis, j'ai la force, les capacités au combat, l'endurance, la rapidité de guérison, tout ce qui fait de toi une Tueuse, et je suis humain."

"Donc tu es un Tueur?" conclut Buffy.

"On peut dire ça comme ça."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je suis heureuse," dit-elle après un long silence. "Pas trop à cause du timing… mais je suis heureuse de ce qui arrive…"

Il tendit ses bras et elle se lova contre lui, entourant d'un bras sa taille, posa son autre main sur son cœur et sa tête sur son torse chaud. Elle sourit quand il l'entoura de ses bras pour une étreinte différente de toutes celles qu'ils avaient partagées jusque-là.

Angel baissa les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle souriait. Elle était vraiment magnifique et en réaction à cette pensée, son cœur s'emballa.

"Je te rends nerveux?" demanda-t-elle en le constatant.

Sans dire un mot, il se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque. Elle planta ses yeux dans son regard sombre et n'y vit que de l'amour. Doucement, elle embrassa son nez puis le regarda à nouveau: ses yeux brillaient de désir.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa du bout des doigts. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, fébrilement.

"Je TE rends nerveuse," dit-il en lui retournant la question.

Elle ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps et passa une main derrière sa nuque, rapprochant ses lèvres de celles d'Angel.

A l'instant où leurs bouches allaient se toucher, la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit et James entra.

"Oh… je… je suis désolé. Je n-n'ai que quelques secondes… ils arrivent. Vos amis sont en place," bégaya James.

Il regarda le couple et fronça les sourcils: la poitrine d'Angel se soulevait rapidement.

"Vous êtes humain," dit-il à Angel. "Pas la peine de le cacher…" ajouta-t-il en tendant le doigt vers le torse d'Angel.

Ils furent brutalement interrompus par l'ouverture de la porte de la cellule et deux gardes qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

"C'est bientôt votre tour," dit l'un d'entre eux.

…

**A l'extérieur de la salle des ventes  
**  
Giles était assis au volant de la camionnette qu'il avait louée et pianotait nerveusement sur le tableau de bord.

"Giles, vous faites confiance à ce… James?" lui demanda Cordelia.

"Il le faut bien… et puis, nous aurons de l'aide à l'intérieur. Sp… Quelqu'un va se charger de libérer Angel et Buffy…" répondit Giles en évitant de mentionner Spike.

"Pourquoi ne pas vous en charger vous même?" insista-t-elle.

"La salle de la vente est protégée par un sort qui en interdit l'entrée aux humains. De plus, l'endroit grouille de démons et je ne pense pas qu'un ex-bibliothécaire fasse le poids face à eux!"

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

"L'heure tourne. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire?" dit-il en se retournant vers Cordelia et Lindsey.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent.

"N'oubliez pas que notre priorité est de récupérer Buffy et de la mettre à l'abri. Notre allié aidera Angel."

"Nous devons les laisser?" demanda Cordelia.

"Oui, s'il le faut… nous nous retrouverons en Californie si tout va bien.

"Mais Buffy…?"

"Buffy résistera très certainement. Elle voudra plus que tout aller les aider. C'est pourquoi nous avons ceci…" dit l'ancien observateur en leur montrant une petite bouteille transparente.

"Du chloroforme?" dit Lindsey en prenant la bouteille.

"On en aura besoin."

…

**A l'intérieur de la salle des ventes  
**  
Spike avançait lentement dans l'ombre, évitant un à un les gardes. Grâce à l'itinéraire que James lui avait donné, il connaissait leur position exacte et pouvait se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Il se cacha, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et guetta leur arrivée.

…

Derrière la porte de la pièce où ils seraient bientôt vendus, Angel et Buffy patientaient, angoissés. Appuyés contre un mur, ils se tenaient par la main en tremblant. Les gardes qui les avaient accompagnés jusque là se tenaient à quelques mètres d'eux, leur permettant quelques dernières secondes d'intimité.

"Si tu as l'occasion de t'échapper seule, fais-le!" murmura Angel à Buffy

"Angel… non!"

"Buffy, nos amis ne sont pas loin et ils ont certainement prévu un plan. Fais-leur confiance et suis-les. Je me débrouillerai de mon côté."

Buffy secoua la tête.

"Je ne pars pas sans…"

"J'ai toute ma force, Buffy," dit-il fermement. "Je pourrai m'en sortir. Pas toi. Tu as besoin d'eux."

"Angel, s'il te plait…"

"Ecoute-moi!" dit-il en la saisissant par les épaules. "Je t'aime, Buffy."

"Tu… tu m'aimes?"

"Ne soit pas si surprise. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour, Buffy, dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, j

e t'ai aimé," dit-il en lui caressant la joue. "Je pensais que tu le savais, que tu te souvenais de ce que je t'avais avoué il y a quatre ans avant de te libérer de ton corps de pierre…"

"Je m'en souviens oui… mais… mais je pensais que… depuis… nous n'étions que des amis…"

"Spike a dit un jour que nous ne serions jamais des amis…"

"Il a toujours été très clairvoyant," dit Buffy, avec nostalgie.

"Buffy… si tu le peux… pars sans moi!"

"Non! Je ne vais nulle part sans toi!"

Ses larmes se déversaient sur ses joues et son corps était secoué de gros sanglots.

"Angel, je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi… on reste ensemble!" supplia-t-elle. "Je ne te laisse pas et tu ne me laisses pas…"

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle sanglota contre lui.

"J'ai vécu pendant longtemps Buffy. J'ai tourmenté cette terre pendant des centaines d'années et si mon temps est venu, alors…"

Il déglutit avec peine, essayant lui-même d'accepter ce qu'il disait. Puis il saisit le visage de Buffy entre ses mains.

"Le tien… ton temps n'est pas venu… tu dois vivre, et tu vivras…"

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle secouait toujours la tête en signe de refus.

"Je ne pars pas…"

"Ne sois pas têtue!" cria-t-il.

"Va te faire foutre!" hurla-t-elle, aveuglée par les larmes. "Je ne te laisse pas!"

Il l'étreignit de nouveau pendant qu'elle répétait inlassablement:

"Je ne te laisse pas… je ne te laisse pas…"

"S'il te plait Buffy, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi," dit-il en la regardant. "Je t'ai fais une promesse, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu te souviens?"

Elle inclina faiblement la tête.

"C'est à ton tour. Soit forte, s'il te plait," la supplia-t-il.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, terrifiée que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il la serre contre lui. Elle posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, et acquiesça péniblement.

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne partirait pas sans lui et elle était déterminée!

Il sourit tristement quand elle accepta.

"Bien… Maintenant… mens-moi et dis-moi que tu m'aimes…"

Des nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Buffy quand elle secoua négativement la tête. Angel sentit son cœur se briser.

"Non…" dit-elle, les yeux rivés aux siens." Je vais te mentir et te dire que je ne t'aime pas."

Son cœur explosa de joie dans sa poitrine et Angel captura sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, désespérément.

"Je t'aime!" murmura Buffy.

"Pour toujours!" entendit-elle Angel lui répondre.

…

Deux des quatre gardes qui les surveillaient pénétrèrent dans la salle des ventes, d'où s'échappait une clameur assourdissante.

"Je crois que c'est le moment," chuchota Angel.

Buffy acquiesça et regarda Angel se précipiter vers les deux gardes et commencer à se battre.

Soudain, elle sentit une main autour de sa gorge qui lui coupait la respiration. Buffy essaya de se débarrasser de son agresseur mais se souvint qu'elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs.

"Angel!" dit-elle.

Il assomma le dernier des gardes et se retourna face à l'imposante silhouette.

"Comme on se retrouve," dit l'homme à Angel en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Buffy.

"Je me demandais justement quand j'aurais l'occasion de te remercier pour ce charmant voyage organisé que tu nous as offert," répondit Angel.

"Il suffit de demander."

"Lâche-la!"

"Tu n'es pas en position d'ordonner quoi que ce soit…"

"Lui non, mais moi oui," cria une voix derrière lui. "Lâche-la!"

Sans desserrer son emprise sur Buffy, Hurricane s'écarta pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, bleus, d'un homme aux cheveux blonds décolorés.

"Sp…" marmonna Buffy derrière la main de l'homme, en écarquillant les yeux.

"Désolé poussin, j'aurais préféré que tu n'en saches rien…" dit Spike.

Le vampire s'approcha, menaçant, de l'homme et Buffy sut qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse. Elle mordit à pleine dents la main de l'homme qui la libéra en hurlant. Angel se précipita sur lui et lui envoya une droite dans la mâchoire.

"Partez!" leur cria Angel.

Spike saisit Buffy par la taille et la balança sur son épaule, puis s'éloigna en courant.

"Spike! Pose-moi tout de suite," hurla Buffy.

"Pas question, chaton! J'ai pour mission de te conduire en sécurité et je compte bien m'en acquitter."

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte et Spike la posa sur le sol. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes en silence puis Spike murmura:

"C'est bon de te revoir, Buffy…"

"Spike… pourquoi?"

"Je n'ai pas le temps de te l'expliquer. Tu demanderas à Angel quand tout sera fini… mais ne lui en veut pas, c'est moi qui l'ai décidé."

"Je le ferai," murmura-t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Elle posa délicatement ses doigts sur la joue du vampire.

_'Il semblait si irréel…'__  
_  
Spike ouvrit la porte et lui désigna le véhicule à l'extérieur.

"Tu vois la camionnette, là-bas? Giles est à l'intérieur. Il t'attend."

"Angel…"

"Je m'occupe d'aller l'aider. Ne t'en fais pas!"

"Merci Spike."

Il la dévora quelques secondes du regard puis se pencha rapidement vers elle pour lui voler un baiser.

"File," lui dit-il en la poussant à l'extérieur.

Il regarda Buffy courir vers le véhicule, puis grimper à l'intérieur. Quand il fut certain qu'elle était en sécurité avec son observateur, Spike referma la porte et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Angel.

…

"Buffy!" s'écria Cordelia. "Je suis si heureuse de te savoir en vie."

"Et moi, je suis heureuse que vous soyez là. Il faut que je retourne aider Angel…"

"Mais… tu n'as plus de force," lui dit Giles.

"Je les sens revenir," dit la Tueuse en s'emparant d'une arbalète.

Elle sentit qu'on lui appliquait un chiffon sur la bouche, se débattit puis lentement, sombra dans l'inconscience.

"Je suis désolé, Buffy," murmura Lindsey en jetant le chiffon par la fenêtre. "Combien de temps avons-nous?"

"De quoi quitter ce pays," répondit Giles en faisant vrombir le moteur de la camionnette.

…

Angel balança son poing dans le visage de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

"C'est quoi déjà ton nom?"

"Hurricane I. McBane…" grogna l'homme.

"Le I, c'est pour quoi?" demanda encore Angel… "Non, je vais deviner… Idiot… Incompétent… Impuissant!"

Angel ponctuait chacune de ses propositions d'un coup de poing dans le visage du chasseur de têtes.

"I pour Indestructible," répondit McBane en stoppant le dernier coup puis en envoyant un crochet du droit dans l'estomac d'Angel. "Immortel!"

Angel en eut le souffle coupé. Il respira profondément puis, tête baissée, fonça vers Hurricane qui lui avait tourné le dos pour s'adresser à l'un des gardes, le fit tomber au sol et, d'un mouvement sec, lui brisa le cou.

"Et Immodeste avec ça!"

Il fut brusquement entouré par une dizaine de démons qui se jetèrent sur lui sans plus attendre.

"Besoin d'un coup de main?" lança Spike en arrivant.

"Tu tombes bien," répondit Angel en repoussant un étrange démon bleu avec une crête sur le sommet de la tête.

"Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser t'amuser tout seul!"

Ils luttèrent côte à côte pendant de longues minutes puis décidèrent, d'un regard, qu'il était temps pour eux de battre en retraite.

"Tu sais où on va?" demanda Angel.

"Oui, ma voiture est garée devant l'une des sorties de secours puis un bateau nous attend sur le quai."

…

**Los Angeles, Californie, 1 semaine plus tard  
**  
Elle était là, debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant sans vraiment y faire attention les phares des voitures qui brillaient dans la nuit, les yeux rougis par les nombreuses journées et nuits passées à pleurer.

Deux visages hantaient sa mémoire: l'un appartenait à un homme blond, sauvage et fort, plein de vie, d'humour et de passion. Un homme qu'elle avait aimé puis qu'elle avait cru mort et qui finalement était réapparu pour la sauver.

L'autre visage, plus sombre et triste, appartenait à son premier amour. Un homme qui avait souvent tout sacrifié pour elle, et dont les silences apaisaient sa vie tumultueuse. Un homme qu'elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir aimer et a qui on avait donné une seconde chance.

Les larmes se précipitèrent au bord de ses paupières puis coulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'eux et envisageait le pire.

Levant la main pour essuyer ses larmes, Buffy s'arracha à la contemplation de la Cité des Anges et se glissa sous les couvertures. Seuls ses rêves arrivaient à apaiser un peu sa peine.

…

Le téléphone sonnait avec insistance.

"Anya, tu veux bien décrocher, s'il te plait?" demanda Giles, alors qu'il parlait avec Willow et Wesley.

Ils tentaient tous les trois de trouver un moyen pour aider Buffy à sortir de sa torpeur.

"Giles!" hurla Anya.

"Cette fille n'a aucune manière," murmura-t-il. "Oui, Anya?" ajouta-t-il plus fort.

"C'est pour vous. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec le Conseil," cria-t-elle.

Wesley fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient pensé que le Conseil avait été impliqué dans l'enlèvement de Buffy et Angel, mais n'avaient aucune preuve de leur suspicion.

Giles se dirigea vers le bureau et saisit le combiné qu'Anya lui tendait, Wesley et Willow sur ses talons.

"Allô? Oui, c'est moi… Qui…? Oh! Et que me vaut cet honneur…? …Comment?…!"

Wesley se rapprocha de Giles pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

"Vous en êtes sûrs… Mon Dieu… Bien. C'est… c'est assez inattendu… Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu… Au revoir," dit Giles en raccrochant.

Autour de lui, Wesley, Willow et Anya le regardaient avec inquiétude, attendant les nouvelles.

"Que se passe-t-il, Giles?" demanda Wesley.

Giles enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

"C'était le Conseil," exposa-t-il. "Le corps de Quentin Travers a été retrouvé ce matin, dans son appartement de Londres, la nuque brisée."

Le silence complet se fit.

"C'est horrible," dit Willow.

"Savent-ils qui a commis ce crime? La porte a-t-elle été forcée?" demanda Buffy qui venait de les rejoindre.

"Apparemment non… Rien ne manque," dit Giles en remettant ses lunettes. "Mais ils ont trouvé une note."

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit?" demanda Anya.

"Il y a juste un mot: 'Always'," dit Giles, lentement.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Buffy.

…

**Epilogue  
**

**Aéroport d'Heathrow, Londres, Angleterre  
**  
Les deux hommes se faisaient face devant le quai d'embarquement.

"Prends-soin de toi," dit Spike.

Angel ébaucha un sourire devant cette marque d'attention du vampire décoloré.

"Où vas-tu?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Je reste ici. L'Angleterre me manque et je veux retrouver mes racines," répondit Spike. "Et puis, il y aussi des personnes à sauver ici. Et toi? Quels sont tes plans, maintenant que tu es redevenu humain?"

"Je rentre à la maison," dit Angel en souriant.

"Occupe-toi bien d'elle," dit Spike. "S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu auras affaire à moi."

"Je sais," dit Angel.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis échangèrent une accolade amicale.

…

**Los Angeles, Californie, le lendemain  
**  
La patrouille avait été calme, comme si les démons eux-même savaient que la Tueuse n'était pas d'humeur. Elle regagna l'hôtel avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber, puis grimpa l'escalier, et rejoignit sa chambre.

_'Encore une nuit sans lui…'__  
_  
Buffy laissa échapper un sanglot et se cacha la tête entre les mains. Elle savait qu'il était vivant et c'était tout ce qui comptait mais elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre son retour. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre et se figea.

Il était là. Debout devant elle, vêtu d'un jeans bleu et d'une chemise blanche en soie. Il se tourna vers elle quand il la sentit entrer et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Elle remarqua la musique douce qui s'échappait de la radio et la rose rouge qu'il tenait dans sa main.

L'atmosphère se chargea en électricité et la température grimpa brusquement de plusieurs degrés. Sans échanger un mot, ils se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre. Angel saisit sa main et elle constata combien elle était chaude. Il l'attira contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille, et leurs visages ne furent bientôt plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il suivit, du pouce, le contour de ses lèvres et Buffy retint son souffle quand il se pencha vers elle, appuyant son front contre le sien. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et leurs bouches se trouvèrent, enfin.

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, puis avec de plus en plus d'exigence. Buffy caressa son dos pendant qu'Angel enfouissait ses mains dans la chevelure blonde et parfumée de la Tueuse, effleurant délicatement, la peau douce de son cou, se délectant des frissons qu'il lui procurait.

"Je t'aime tellement," murmura Buffy à Angel.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui.

"Ne me laisse plus jamais," ajouta-t-elle, la voix brisée par les sanglots.

Il embrassa sa tempe, et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

"Rien ne nous séparera, pas même la mort… Tu es à moi, Buffy. Rien qu'à moi."

"Tu es à moi," murmura-t-elle. "Fais-moi l'amour, Angel. Montre-moi combien tu m'aimes."

**Fin**


	7. 5ème partie: Living in sin

Le titre est tiré de la chanson de Bon Jovi "Living in sin".

* * *

**5ème partie: Living in Sin**

Voilà trois ans que Spike poursuivait Drusilla. Après avoir quitté Sunnydale et la femme qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même, il avait pisté Drusilla tout autour du monde. Chaque fois, elle lui échappait de peu. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'y arriverait pas. Il allait la surprendre et mettre un terme aux souffrances qu'elle avait causées en voulant refaire de lui son compagnon. En s'alliant avec Darla et Riley, elle avait réussi à ôter tout pouvoir à sa puce, lui redonnant ainsi la possibilité d'agir comme un véritable vampire, mais elle avait également détruit le bonheur fragile qu'il avait construit avec Buffy. Fragile parce que sa condition de vampire, avec ou sans puce, lui permettrait de survivre à Buffy après la mort de celle-ci.

Trois ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à Sunnydale, trois ans qu'il n'avait pas revu Buffy. Et puis de toutes façons, pour quoi faire? Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il retournait là-bas. Il la trouverait certainement dans les bras d'Angel. La prophétie avait dû s'accomplir maintenant et tous deux rattrapaient le temps perdu. Buffy le croyait mort et c'était mieux ainsi. Elle était enfin heureuse, elle le méritait tant, quant à lui… lui… Il l'aimait toujours autant et fidèle à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite au tout début de leur relation, il n'avait plus jamais tué d'humains, ni même bu leur sang.

Il avait consacré les trois dernières années à Drusilla. Dans la dernière bataille qui les avait opposés, Buffy avait tué Darla, Angel en avait fait de même avec Riley, réglant ainsi leurs comptes pour ce qu'ils leur avaient fait subir. Il ne restait plus que Spike et Drusilla…

Mais ce soir, tout cela serait terminé et Spike pourrait se retirer loin de tout, loin de ses souvenirs et tenter d'oublier, de survivre. La piste l'avait conduit en Espagne, sur la côte méditerranéenne, près de Valence.

Elle était là, pâle beauté debout sur son balcon, regardant le ciel, les bras tendus vers le firmament. Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant le murmure des étoiles filantes. Les Dieux s'adressaient à elle et derrière ses grands yeux verts, son esprit dérangé voyait plus qu'une créature de la nuit n'aurait dû. Elle sourit doucement, les yeux clos et le visage levé vers le ciel.

"Les étoiles m'ont dit que tu reviendrais, mon amour," murmura-t-elle.

Il sortit de l'ombre pour signaler sa présence. Il voulait juste la regarder. Il l'avait aimée, il l'avait aimée même avec sa folie.

"Elles te l'ont dit, poussin?" demanda-t-il, admirant ses longs cheveux noirs

"Oui, et elles m'ont aussi dit ce que tu venais faire," lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Elle était si belle que quelque fois, cela lui coupait le souffle. Si belle et si dangereuse.

"Tu viens me libérer, mon Spike, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, chaton. Spike vient te libérer," dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Il la regarda s'agenouiller sur le sol du balcon. Sa déesse, sa princesse, la créature qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Ces yeux enchanteurs et ce corps si frêle. La femme qu'il avait adorée pendant plus de cent années. Il n'était plus comme elle et ne le souhaitait plus. Elle savait qu'il en aimait une autre. La Tueuse. La créature qu'il avait chassée pendant des centaines de jours et de nuits, maintenant il tuerait quiconque lui ferait du mal.

"Je suis désolé, Dru," murmura-t-il.

Lentement, il approcha la pièce de bois meurtrière de son cœur. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire et n'avait pas envie de lutter.

_'A quoi bon? Mademoiselle Edith l'avait prévenue… son tendre amour ne lui reviendrait pas… Spike ne l'aimerait plus jamais… et une éternité sans lui n'était vraiment pas amusante.'__  
_  
Quand la poussière retomba sur ses chaussures, il laissa couler une larme. Une larme pour toutes les nuits passées à chasser, pour toutes celles passées à s'aimer, pour toutes leurs aventures.

Mais il savait que s'il la laissait vivre, elle s'en prendrait à nouveau à lui, ou à la Tueuse. Il devait prévenir cela, ne pas le laisser arriver. Il connaissait son ancien amour et savait de quoi elle était capable.

Le vent se leva, éparpillant les poussières dans la nuit, les mélangeant aux étoiles pendant qu'elles lui murmuraient des adieux.

Il tourna le dos à son ancienne vie et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

…

Quelques jours plus tard, Spike regagna le continent américain. D'Espagne, il avait voyagé clandestinement à bord d'un cargo à destination de New York. Puis, sur place, il avait récupéré sa vieille DeSoto chez un ami, vampire comme lui. Enfin, il avait traversé les différents états jusqu'à San Francisco, conduisant la nuit et se protégeant des rayons du soleil le jour.

En arrivant dans la ville qui lui avait servi de refuge pendant quelques mois, des années plus tôt, Spike sentit la fatigue l'envahir. La tension qui l'habitait depuis trois ans semblait enfin avoir disparu. Il avisa un immeuble abandonné, y pénétra et s'installa sur un vieux matelas qui sentait le moisi. A peine eût-il fermé les yeux que l'image de Buffy s'imposa à lui. Il rouvrit les paupières en soupirant.

_'Par l'Enfer! Elle lui manquait toujours autant!'__  
_  
Il avait pensé qu'avec tout ce temps passé loin d'elle, la douleur serait moins forte. Mais il n'en était rien. En ce concentrant un peu, il arrivait même à entendre le son de sa voix, à sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts et l'odeur de vanille qui se dégageait d'elle.

"Buffy…" murmura-t-il.

Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire en ce moment. L'aube allait se lever et elle devait certainement dormir.

_'Fais de doux rêves, amour.'__  
_  
Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et s'assoupit.

…

Buffy se tournait et se retournait dans son lit à la recherche du sommeil. Autour d'elle tout était calme. Après leur patrouille, Angel venait d'aller se coucher dans la chambre voisine et ceci, malgré le fait qu'il soit redevenu humain et qu'ils aient recommencé leur histoire, quelques mois plus tôt. Ils voulaient prendre leur temps, l'un comme l'autre. Angel savourait pleinement sa nouvelle vie et avait confié les rennes de son agence de Los Angeles à Lindsey et Cordelia, qui étaient mariés depuis peu. Wesley et Gunn les aidaient, ainsi que Faith qui venait tout juste de sortir de prison. Quant à Buffy, le souvenir de Spike, bien que moins intense, était toujours présent. Elle avait fait réparer le fermoir de la chaîne en argent qu'elle lui avait offert et portait constamment celle-ci autour de son cou.

Buffy aimait Angel. Elle l'avait toujours aimé. Elle ne pouvait pas faire une croix sur l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé, sur l'amour fou qu'ils éprouveraient toujours l'un pour l'autre.

Mais Spike lui manquait cruellement et elle espérait son retour à Sunnydale. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas mort. Angel le lui avait appris immédiatement après lui avoir annoncé qu'il était redevenu humain. Avant d'entamer une relation d'amour durable avec elle, il souhaitait que leur histoire reprenne sur des bases solides d'où les secrets seraient bannis.

Buffy avait voulu partir à sa recherche, mais Angel l'en avait dissuadé, arguant que Spike reviendrait dès qu'il en aurait fini avec son passé. Il en était convaincu. Buffy avait alors pris son mal en patience et s'était concentrée sur les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec lui: les Cyclopes, le karaoké et toutes les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour.

Elle s'était ainsi rendue compte qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Elle les aimait tous les deux. Angel et Spike.

Sur cette dernière pensée évidente, elle s'endormit enfin.

…

Angel entendait Buffy s'agiter dans son lit. Il était épuisé par ces longues nuits qu'ils passaient à chasser mais il tenait à l'aider dans sa mission de Tueuse. Un sort concocté par Willow et Tara lui avaient permis de retrouver la force qu'il avait quand il était vampire. Il pouvait ainsi aider Buffy dans sa lutte contre les forces du mal. Cependant, il restait un humain et comme tout humain, il avait besoin de repos pour être en pleine forme.

Buffy. Il l'aimait à la folie et aurait été prêt à tout pour la garder près de lui. Il aurait même consenti à la partager avec Spike si elle le lui avait demandé. Un jour, cela arriverait et il savait d'avance qu'il accepterait.

Avant cela, il allait continuer à la réveiller le matin avec son jus d'oranges et ses céréales. Il allait continuer à la consoler quand elle en aurait besoin. Il allait continuer à lui faire l'amour chaque fois qu'elle le désirerait.

Le calme était revenu dans la chambre voisine et il sentit le sommeil le gagner aussi.

…

Le décor se mit en place autour de Buffy. Elle reconnut le lieu où elle se trouvait, un lieu dans lequel elle n'était pas venue depuis trois ans. L'Initiative. La grotte où ils avaient combattu Darla, Drusilla et Riley.

Un lit, paré de draps de soie violette, trônait en son centre. A côté, sur une petite table, étaient posées trois flûtes en cristal et une bouteille de champagne, au frais dans un seau. Un glissement de pas la fit sursauter. Un instant plus tard, Angel était devant elle, irréel, la caressant du regard.

"J'espérais que tu viendrais," lui dit-il en l'étreignant.

Buffy lui sourit.

"Je suis là," répondit-elle.

Il lui sourit en retour. Pas un mot de plus ne fut prononcé et pourtant, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre ce qui allait se passer. Le désir se reflétait dans leurs yeux.

Angel caressa délicatement les épaules de Buffy puis détacha d'une main le lien qui retenait sa robe. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol dans un bruissement léger. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille et l'embrassa passionnément pendant de délicieuses secondes. Puis, sa bouche descendit lentement vers ses seins, semant au passage une multitude de baisers sur sa joue, le lobe de son oreille et son cou. Après l'avoir aidée à s'allonger sur le lit, Angel prit un glaçon dans le seau à champagne et le promena sur la poitrine de Buffy, léchant de temps en temps les gouttes d'eau que laissait, en fondant, le petit morceau de glace sur la peau de la Tueuse.

Les yeux mi-clos, la tête rejetée en arrière, son souffle s'accéléra lorsqu'elle sentit la pointe de ses seins durcir et se tendre en une suprême offrande. Buffy suivait en pensée le chemin froid du glaçon et le désir la submergea.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour implorer Angel de lui faire l'amour… et ne fut pas surprise de voir Spike penché sur elle, ses doigts ayant remplacé le glaçon depuis longtemps. Angel s'était installé dans un fauteuil de cuir, en face du lit.

Rien dans cette situation ne l'étonnait. Buffy savait depuis longtemps déjà qu'elle aimait Spike et Angel et l'évidence de l'amour qu'ils partageaient tous les trois, se lisait dans leurs yeux émerveillés.

"Nous devrions faire ça plus souvent," souffla Spike, alors que Buffy lui ôtait son pantalon.

Elle lui sourit.

"Nous pourrions si tu te décidais à rentrer…"

"Laisse-moi te faire l'amour," lui murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

Le vampire l'embrassa et ses mains glacées calmèrent un peu le feu qui embrasait le corps de Buffy. Elle les sentit glisser sur ses hanches, emprisonner ses fesses et enfin lui ôter son slip. Elle gémit doucement et planta ses ongles dans son dos, quand les doigts délicats explorèrent ses plis, caressèrent son intimité, provoquant des vagues de plaisir dans tout son corps, la faisant frissonner. Elle gémit encore lorsqu'une bouche brûlante s'empara de la pointe de l'un de ses seins: Angel les avait rejoints après s'être déshabillé.

"Tu aimes?"

"Beaucoup," répondit-elle.

"Laisse-toi faire… Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre…"

"Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre," répéta-t-elle… "Tant que je suis avec vous deux…"

Tour à tour leurs caresses se firent plus précises. Spike gémissait aussi et se pressait contre sa cuisse pendant que ses doigts continuaient à aller et venir en elle. Buffy sentit bientôt la houle du plaisir les submerger et elle les invita à passer à l'acte…

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. Soudain, dans le calme de la nuit, des cris résonnèrent lorsque leur plaisir commun atteint son paroxysme.

Comblés, ils s'endormirent enlacés sur le lit, Angel et Spike entourant Buffy…

…

Buffy se réveilla, essoufflée, dans sa chambre. Se calant contre les oreillers, elle s'assit dans son lit, rassasiée et reposée, comme si elle avait réellement fait l'amour pendant des heures. Dans la chambre voisine, elle entendit Angel se lever, ouvrir sa porte puis venir frapper à la sienne.

"Entre, Angel."

L'ancien vampire s'approcha lentement et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"Tu as fait ce rêve, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Buffy.

"Oui."

"Et… qu'en penses-tu?"

"Qu'il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour toi."

"Tu crois que…?"

"Oui… il a fait le même."

…

**Epilogue  
**  
La nuit suivante, Spike se rendit à Sunnydale. Il voulait revoir Buffy et le rêve de la nuit précédente y était pour beaucoup. Il pénétra dans la grotte et aperçut une lumière vacillante qui se dégageait de la salle. En entrant, il vit que des dizaines de bougies brillaient un peu partout dans la pièce, éclairant un lit identique à celui du rêve ainsi que du champagne et trois coupes en cristal.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit et son regard se tourna vers un coin sombre. Lentement, Buffy sortit de l'ombre, suivie par Angel.

Spike la détailla alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient son magnifique visage sur lequel il pouvait lire l'intense émotion qui régnait en elle, alors qu'elle le retrouvait enfin. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu'elle contenait difficilement et ses lèvres entrouvertes ébauchaient un sourire. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, un peu transparente, qui flottait autour d'elle. On aurait dit une apparition.

"Nous t'attendions…"

**Fin****  
**


End file.
